Saving the World From It's Own Madness (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Having kids, who were fans of the show, Code Name Kids Next Door. He never expected to die and get reborn into the exact same world. You, really start caring, when you realize, you and everybody around you was going to die because of one kid. This is his journey to saving the earth from its own madness. BETA NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

Saving the world from its own madness

Summary: Having kids, who were fans of the show, Code Name Kids Next Door. He never expected to die and get reborn into the exact same world. You, really start caring, when you realize, you and everybody around you were going to die because of one kid. This is his journey to saving the Earth from its own madness.

Author note: This idea was inspired by a reviewer name 'Austin'. At first, I really didn't want to do it, but after finally re-watching the show, from beginning to end, an idea formed. I realized while I was watching it how horrific the existence of the Galactic Kids Next Door really was and how they turned a boy, into a soldier.

Edit: 11/2/2018- FINALLY, I have to time to start checking chapters!

I do not own KND (Kid's Next Door)

Enjoy!

 **KND.**

These were the letter's that meant, it was time for his eight-year-old, twin daughters to sit down in front of the T.V and watch a show, that had quickly become their families number one show.

Code Name Kids Next Door.

Even as an adult, he could see the appeal the show had for him, since the writers weren't afraid to throw in some jokes only adults would catch, also it had a really good plot.

It was the kind of show, that he didn't feel ashamed to say, he enjoyed watching it wither it was with his daughters or without them.

But if he to have something to say...

It was that, he couldn't stand the screaming that went on in the show, to him, it seemed like everybody practically yelled their lines out almost every episode. Yes, he understood how hard it was to get children to sit still and be invested in what was in front of them.

He had seen the bright and colorful formula too many time but yesh...

He didn't want to go deaf, after a couple of episodes.

 **But it was still a great show.**

It ended on a good note, before it could get stale.

It was the kind of kid show, that had run its course and now it was time for everybody behind the shot, to move on to other projects with a successful show backing them.

And like the show, his children moved on and grow up to become teenager's.

For some reason, they became obsessed with musicians and actors, they found 'cute' and dieting.

Spending hour's in their room's, applying make-up and pestering him for money to go to mall, those were the year's, he couldn't help but remember KND, he was afraid his little girls were growing up to fast but he know he had to let go.

They would become healthy adults eventually, there was nothing to stop them.

Those two, teen twin's, became adults before his very eyes and started their own families, years flow by and he grow older and older, until one day, he never woke up.

Instead he found his body moving, and his eye sight, was worse than ever, even when he didn't have his glasses on.

What, he would later realize was that, he was being placed at an orphanage, with only a letter attached to him, from people who actually bothered to name him before leaving him there, his body was that of a baby.

He had been named 'Ka Haku', which was a strange name, but he wasn't complaining.

His skin had gone from white to a tanned shade of skin, he had kept his white hair from being an old man but his eyes had changed to green.

He understood later, that he had exactly died in his sleep and was now reborn as a baby with a fresh new life ahead of him.

Of course, sadness was the first emotion he felt when he realized, he would never see his daughters or grandkids again.

But wasn't he alone at the very beginning and pulled through using the power of his mind?

He could do that again, right?

So, he didn't bother to hide the fact that his brain was that of a fully-grown adult, despite being the body of a child, and as a result, he was seen as incredibly smart for his age.

Unfortunely, making him a target for a certain organization, run by kids.

The first thing he noticed, that told him, that something was wrong with this world, was that at the fiscal age of three years old, he saw children riding on vehicles that were made from wood and high-powered rocket engines.

How, no adult currently walking outside, noticed such a thing, he would never know, because he certainly felt the wind almost flatten his ears, as they sped by.

But it didn't stop there.

He continued to see strange occurrences, like a man in a cow costume driving a cow themed giant machine, intent of destroying every supermarket selling milk, the man was even stupid enough to shout his entire plan to the heaven's.

As time went on, he realized that the people around him where just used to seeing such strange occurrences happening every day, they didn't even flinch, nobody even commented on the high-tech looking tree house that seemed to loom over the whole town.

On its side, were the words 'KND' imprinted on it.

 **He had seen those letter's before...many years, ago.**

But that was impossible.

If he really was in the show, then he was going to die by laser beam, sometime in the future.

It was just some adults and kid's, role planning the game.

It wasn't like he was actually going to see anybody from the show.

Right?

The irony of his thoughts would hit him, years later.

It wasn't long after his eight birthday, that he was kidnapped.

He was just on his bed, reading some comic books, just enjoying the feeling of being a kid again, when suddenly he started to feel sleepy.

It wasn't night time and he certainly did not feel sleepy before.

The only conclusion he could come up with, was that somebody had filled the room with invisible gas, before he blacked out.

When he woke up, he found himself strapped to a chair with iron bar's around him, whoever kidnapped him defiantly didn't want to take any chances with rope.

"Clever" he said, he was willing to bet all his pockets were empty too, it was amazing, what you can make with trash from the bins and an old man's brain.

He looked around and found out, he was in complete darkness, the only light in the room, shone painfully down on him.

He heard the sound of a door opening next and prepared to meet his kidnapper, he remembered what to do in this situation.

Never provoke the person who kidnapped you.

Always talk in a soothing voice and try to make the crazy person let his or her guard down.

Once you have the chance and that person's back is turned, run to nearest exist with all your might and never look back.

Another light soon shone on him, revealing that he was behind some large desk, but who he saw next, had all thought's in his mind coming to a screeching halt.

It was Numbuh 74.239, in the flesh, except he was younger, perhaps 8, the two visible braces on his front teeth were nowhere in sight.

The boy looked exactly like the character from the show, to the very last detail.

This went beyond role playing.

This was real.

"Now. I know you must be confused, right now" The boy said, sound exactly like Numbuh 74.239 from the show. "My name is Numbuh 74.239, Ka Haki. Ka Haki. That's a strange name. Can I call you Ka?"

The 'boy' in front of him just continued to stare at him.

"You must be wondering why you're here." Numbuh 74.239 said. "Well. We at KND have been keeping an eye on you, ever since you fixed a television when you were just one year's old." Before realizing that this 'boy' didn't know what the KND was and said. "KND, stand's for 'Kids Next Door'. We fight adults who want to ruin life for us Kids and other Kids who don't like what we do"

The 'boy', was now looking at him in some kind of horror, but he took it as something else entirely.

"And until now, we couldn't recruit you because you were too young to join the Kids Next Door" Numbuh 74.239 said. "To put it bluntly, we went you to join the KND and be in our science sector, with your brains added to the team, we can create more advance 2x4 technology to help, stop, the evil adults." He then pulled out a bunch of stuff from his pocket, that at first glance, looked like a pile of junk but in reality, were very effective weapons that weren't made to kill people but to knock them unconscious.

"If you join, you get an awesome lab coat like mine" Numbuh 74.239 said, and of course he didn't say, people tend to make fun of him for being a nerd and the coat wasn't winning any popularity contests but he hoped this kid didn't know that.

"So... let me get this straight." The 'boy' said, after a long time of silence. "You kidnapped me from my room so that you can offer me a chance to be part of your organization?" The alien disguise human boy nodded. "And what's wrong with sending me a letter through the mail?" He just had to ask.

"We have enemies everywhere" Numbuh 74.239 said. "We can't risk the chance of somebody intercepting your mail and trying to find out the location of one of our bases."

"Is that so" Ka said. "...And let's just say, I agree to be part of your organization...what would happen next?"

"Well, you will be sent to a training camp" Numbuh 74.239 said. "You'll be trained to know to how to work the advanced equipment, we work with, before you can officially become one of us. Or, if you're the more active type, you have to go through the training camp in the Antarctic. before your deemed ready for a team. At the graduation ceremony, your DNA will be placed in a high-tech computer and you can name yourself whatever number you want."

"And if I join, will I be an operative for life?" Ka said, just making sure of something.

"Of course, not!" Numbuh 74.239 said. "On you 13 birthdays, you will be decommissioned and your memory of the KND, will be wiped clean. We can't have a teenager's knowing the secrets of the KND now can we." Not knowing how off that sounded to a man in a child's body who know, there were teenagers and adults, who were still in the KND, secretly.

To Ka, it was like he was being offered a deal with the devil, seeing the truth behind the innocent looking offer.

He was now convinced he was in the show and this was real.

And that meant, he _really_ was going to die in the near future, because of this origination.

The same organization that was created by the Galactic Kids Next Door, the same people who created the monster that went by the name Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 in the future.

Once he know that, and the fact that this boy in front of him wasn't actually a boy at all, but instead a talking alien tree in disguise, it truly made him see the madness that was hidden under the speeches of protecting kids, when in reality, they were scared of becoming adults themselves.

So, there was no way in hell that he would help these nut jobs to eventually kill him off.

"...And what if I don't join the KND?" Ka said, on guard.

"Then you **will** take this blue pill." Numbuh 74.239 said, taking out a small pill from his pocket. "You will swallow this and forget, this meeting ever happened. We can't let kids who aren't in the KND, know we exist."

 _Even though, you fight evil adults, so publicly!?_ Ka couldn't help but think.

"I'll take the blue pill" He said, he was going to figure out, a way to make it seem like he had eaten the blue p-

Numbuh 74.239 shoved the pill into his mouth and he swallowed it before he realized the boy had moved.

"Knowing you, I can't take any chances." The tree in a human boy's form said, as his vision went hazy. "I had to make sure you swallowed it. You'll be pleased to hear, we've decided to stop watching you. Have a fun childhood, it was a shame you didn't joy us."

 _Son of a bi-_

Ka blacked out and when he came to, he was on his bed like he had never been kidnapped in the first place.

Wait.

Kidnapped!?

Why come he still remembered that conversation with Numbuh 74.239!?

Wasn't he fed the blue pill? Shouldn't it have erased all his memories of the KND? so why could he still remember it, like it was seconds ago?

Was it all a dream?

He put his right hand on his face, but instead of feeling the warmness of the touch, he was surprised to feel an electronic shock.

What the?

He sat up and banged his head against the ceiling, he wasn't even half way up!

That's weird...

Because the last he checked, the celling wasn't so low.

What, the?

Something swished from side to side in front of his face, it was thin and long and had purple spots, if he didn't know any better, he would say it was a tail.

He got up onto his own two feet...hooves!?

He stared at the hooves attached to his legs instead of his feet.

Huh?

He turned towards the mirror and what he saw next, shocked him.

Instead of an eight-year-old boy with darker skin, he saw a creature that looked, like it belonged in the movie Avarter, but instead of feet, it had hooves, it's lower body resembled a mentor.

He placed his hand on his head, the creature did the same thing, he touched his nose and felt it, the creature did so too.

He started breathing heavy.

 **This creature was him.**

What did the KND do to him!? He stumbled back in shock and hit his head against the wooden planks of the bunk bed.

"Ow!" He howled.

Was it the pill? Did they make him swallow something that would transform him into this creature for experimentation purposes?

He was freaking out, desperate to find something that would help him make sense of what happened to him.

That's when he noticed it.

There was something on his desk.

It was a neatly wrapped present.

The problem was, he was sure it wasn't on his desk a second ago and at closer inspection, he found out that there was a letter on top of the present.

It had the strangest symbols he had ever seen on the pieces of paper.

But for some reason, he could read it.

It said.

 _Dear, Ka. Our son._

And scene!

Review! Fav and Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

[Edit: 23/5/2017]

[Edit: 11/02/2018]

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Ka, cautiously opened up the letter, wondering if this was a trap or not.

Why would, he, receive, a letter from his own parents?

The same parents that he was sure had abandoned him in this life on this very building?

But...

Despite the risk's, he was also curious.

Very curious.

Maybe, this letter was his ticket to getting an explanation on why he looked like he did.

However, he could have never imagined the letter's contents, when he began to read it.

 _Dear Ka, our son._

 _You must have some question right now, now, that you've turned eight and no longer look like the children, around you._

 _Me and your father are very sorry, that we weren't there to explain it to you in person, if our guess for the future, is true._

 _And if your anything like your father, then you would have come to the conclusion that this letter was written in the past and we are addressing the you in the future._

 _In our time, you are nothing more than a baby, who is fast asleep._

 _You are such a cute baby._

 _If you are reading this in the future, than the worst has happened to us and you've rejected, joining the KND._

 _On our planet, we have something similar, but a lot more destructive._

 _Yes, as you probably might have guessed, you are not human, but what Earthling would call an 'Alien'._

 _We 'Adults' were created by the children and forced to do hard labor, as you would have guessed, many Adults died doing this._

 _But none of the children cared because we were easy to make, so we 'adults' only mourned for them ourselves._

 _Me and your father were created shortly after a couple of generations and immediately grow close with one another._

 _You can call it fate._

 _And as time went by, we became closer and closer, until we did the impossible._

 _We mutated and managed to produce an offspring._

 _You._

 _Then the unthinkable, happened._

 _One of the children, our master's, started to show signs of 'growing up'._

 _It was only a rumor from other planet' until that moment, but the disease was quickly spreading._

 _The children, in fear, were willing to do anything if they thought it would stop the spread, including getting rid of all the Adults._

 _By this point, I was carrying you in my stomach, it was a dangerous time to be an adult, but they left us alone._

 _The only reason why nobody came after us, was because of you._

 _Even though, you had yet to be born, you were a child in their eyes, one of them and if they hurt me, they would be hurting you, so I was safe but your father..._

 _The only reason why your father had remained unharmed, was because he had bravely agreed to be an experiment in finding a cure, even though, he know, doing that, would only cause him pain._

 _But it was all worth it._

 _All of this was just so that he could be by your side, when you were born._

 _Then you came into this world as cute as ever, we couldn't believe that something so small came from us._

 _But your birth wasn't a joyous occasion, it spelled our doom._

 _The children of the planet, became even more impatient and desperate, now that you were born, they demanded that we hand you over._

 _We soon planned to flee, fearing, we feared that we'll meet our end soon with a bunch of other adults._

 _But we were somehow found out, your father ended up sacrificing himself, so that we could take the escape pod to Earth._

 _However, the children, were soon on our tail._

 _It was in that moment, that I realized, that I had to hide you._

 _It was the only way to keep you safe._

 _Who knows, what would happen if they got their hands on you?_

 _You might spend the rest of life as a science experiment and as your mother, I wanted you to have a better life._

 _That's why I had to disguise you, as a human._

 _I only found out later, that the people who were chasing us, were from an organization called the Galactic Kids Next Door not the children from our planet._

 _I was horrified to find out, some of their people had already invaded earth, for reason's, I did not know._

 _So, if you're getting this letter, then that mean's, they have finally found me and I am no more._

 _A few months ago, I found out, our home planet was blown up because the organization deemed it a threat, there were just way too many infected to contain._

 _Son._

 _I want you to know, me and your father loved you with all of our four hearts and we did not abandon you out of choice, but to keep you safe._

 _In the box, is a device that will help you look like yourself again, or anybody you want, along with a video blog, that we've kept in our final days._

 _I fear, our planet won't be the only one's targeted because of fear of growing up, this planet is doomed to fall as well, it very infected._

 _Please, son, I urge you to get off this planet, while you still can._

 _Love Mom._

 _(It's a shame your father, couldn't sign.)_

Ch 2: The making of the Hourglass

By the end of it, tears were rolling down his eyes.

He was a grown man on inside and he shouldn't have any emotional attachment to this new life mother and father, but what got to him was the feeling of how much she and his father loved him with each word.

His new mother was telling him to run away and continue living.

But for how long?

The Galactic Kids Next Door was absolutely massive, there was only so long he could run before they caught him for good, those sico's would destroy their own planet, if one kid showed any signs of growing up.

There was no way, he could avoid being experimented on, tortured or even killed if he showed any signs of becoming an adult.

No gadget, he could come up with, can save his future.

He just, didn't have the man power or money to do such a thing.

Or did he?

If he tried to save him and this planet then he would need a team.

But as a kid, no teenager or adult, would listen to him.

If he tried to save it, disguised as a teenager, then he would have to fight against the KND, knowing that no operative, would trust a teenager willingly.

And if he disguised himself as an adult, he still had to fight against KND, to truly get somewhere in life.

He could be on either side and still gain some distrust.

But...

What if, he created a fourth side outside the kids, teens and adults?

Just watching the show, he know the fear of being decommissioned, the fear of losing those precious memories you made with the people around you.

It was no wonder that many kids went rogue before their 13th birthday.

What about if he made an organization that targeted those, about to be decommissioned and offered them a chance to keep their memories and not go completely evil?

An organization, that accepted anyone regardless of their age?

It sounded like a dream come true, but he know he had to be extremely careful when he approaching those who were about to decommissioned, there was a chance that some of them were still working for the KND and had become spies.

However, he know that some people, just wouldn't be able to resist belonging to something like this.

What would he call this new side, that doesn't discriminate against age and wasn't loyal to any side?

How about 'Hourglass'?

Because, time was ticking down in seconds until they all died.

Of course, only he know would know why the organization was called 'Hourglass'.

If he could get teenager's, kids and adults working together, the Galactic KND wouldn't know what hit them.

He was sure, the Galactic KND have never faced a forced were all the age groups were working together to defeat them.

But first impressions were everything.

He had to build an impressive base and assume a new identity, he didn't buy for one moment that the KND had stopped watching him, they had tried to recruit him for his smart's, so there was no way, they were just going to let him go, like that.

Plus, he didn't know how many KND operative were currently in the building, since someone in the building had clearly gassed him.

He opened the box to find it was indeed a high-tech watch, it opened like an apple watch, except it didn't need an iPhone to operate it.

In a mere hour of looking through the first holographic video journal, he found the solution to his problem, apparently his race could split and be in more than two places at once, along with mind control and speed, which he found very useful.

Now.

Who would be his first members?

Maybe the much younger children at the Orphanage?

He was very sure that it would take several years for the KND to start watching or even think of approaching one of them.

A little love towards an orphaned child goes a long way.

If you show them you care, you will have them for life.

So, with a plan in mind, he started to spend time with the younger kids, the newer and much fresher one's, there was no doubt in his mind, that his actions were being reported but what could they say?

It wasn't like one of them, could suddenly come up to him and ask him why he suddenly cared for those younger than him.

For two years', he trained the younger one's secretly to become the first batch of recruiters for 'Hourglass', training them to look out for the signs of being too loyal to the KND, like Numbuh One.

He had left the orphanage, on his own, once he reached the age of ten and disappeared from the face of the earth, acquiring a new face and identity.

He told the recruiter's, how to find him.

They would need to ask a certain question that only he would know how to answer but he would have to answer it in a certain way, to determine if he was truly Ka, since an imposter could show up.

This helped with covering up his identity from Spy's.

And as expected, the KND operative sprung on his recruiter's once they failed to locate him, his people had infiltrated the KND, and started turning the younger kids into recruiters for the organization.

They were all taught not to be stupid, and approach just about anybody, they had been taught to look out for those who would blab with just a little pressure or just run their mouth, when they thought they were alone.

Ka had told them, about the operative's that were still in the KND despite not being kids, so it made picking them, even more harder for them.

All the while, KND, had no idea about the organization that had infiltrated them.

"So... you're getting decommissioned in a month" Ten-year-old, Serenity Stein said, her team leader had been there for her through the tough times. It would be hard, not being able to go to her house, every day.

"Yeah.." 12 year old, Gracie Lewis said, it was scary when she thought about how her body was practically that of a teenager, she didn't want to let go of all those wonderful memories she had gained fighting against adults.

She didn't want to forgot every single person that meant something to her.

"Maybe, I should join the teenagers" She said, getting gasps from her friend, to think she would turn traitor. "That's the only way, I can think of, to keep my memories of the whole team and everybody, at KND. Without them, I don't think, I would ever be the same person. It would feel like something was missing in my life."

She didn't see the strange look on Serenity face, until she was suddenly pulled into a dark corner and her friend started frantically looking around, especially for any camera's, as she said.

"What if I told you, there was a way for you, to keep your memories, without turning traitor?"

"What?" Gracie said, she would say, that was completely unbelievable.

Serenity, had known Gracie for a long time, so she know Gracie wouldn't rat her out and would keep quiet, the mere fact, she was thinking of turning traitor meant she didn't kiss the ground, KND walked on and said.

"Have you ever heard of the organization called 'Hourglass'?

#2 days before commission#

Gracie walked down a dark road, with her hood up, her figure could easily be mistaken for a teenager, at the end of the street was a tall figure, wearing a hood, the figure, was obviously male and a teen at that.

She prayed, she was doing the right thing, but if there was a way for her to keep all her memories without being hunted down than...

She stopped right next to the person.

"Gracie Lewis?" The tall male said.

"Y-Yes" She said.

"Do you swear absolute and complete loyalty to the Hourglass?" He said.

She swallowed hard, her friend had no reason to lie to her and said. "I do"

There was a silence before the male got out something small and tiny, which she recognized as ear plugs.

"Wear these, before you get into the chamber. They will allow you to hear, as if you aren't wearing them and protect your brain. Once you put it in, they will shrink so much, you might even forget you even had them in, in the first place" The male said.

"And this would stop my memories, from being sucked out?" She said, it sounded too good to be true.

"Yes. Let's meet again in a week." The male said, before walking away.

#2 Days later-Gracie Lewis decommissioning#

Gracie Lewis, was practically in tears, as she blow out her 13th birthday cake, signaling the end of her time at KND, in mere moment's, she wouldn't remember all those wonderful memories she had made with her friends and team-mates.

All her team-mates, were in tears too, those she helped in her time here, were shedding one or two tears, they were all going to miss her.

Once she blow her candles out, she was taken to the decommissioning chamber and said.

"Kids Next Door, Rules!"

"Kids Next Door, Rules!" They all replied back.

You wouldn't think, she was thinking of turning traitor two months ago by seeing such a touching scene, the door closed and more people cried out as smoke filled the chamber.

A plunger soon launch itself onto her face, intent on sucking her memories out, it was also at that exact moment that her ear plugs activated, keeping her memories safe, but her face _really_ hurt.

But when it was over, she couldn't believe it.

She could still remember everything!

She wanted to shout to the heaven's, that her memories were still there, then she remembered, she was supposed to act it worked or they really would find a way to decommission her, for real.

She practically strutted out of the chamber, when the door opened and said in a snotty voice. "Like, where the hell am I?" She turned to her former team-mates and said. "Where can a girl get a froyo around here?"

Those who know it was all an act, were amazed by her acting skill.

"Come on, I'll take you" Serenity said, with tears in her eyes, as she leads her former squad leader outside into the world of teenagerhood, while thinking.

 _Welcome to the Hourglass, captain._

And Scene!

Next chapter, Gracie, is taken to one of the 'Hourglass' main branches and find's out what it means to be an operative. She is surprised to see many supposedly decommissioned operative's, talking to Kids like equals. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I'm trying my hardest to write the next chapter for 'Through Steel Green Eyes' but for some reason, it's really hard to despite having a basic plot for it.

I do not own KND (Oh, the sweet memories...)

Enjoy!

A week had passed since Gracie Lewis supposed decommissioning had happened and it had been hard for her.

It was hard waking up, and fighting off the urge to call her sector, every morning, to see how they were doing.

It was hard not meeting up with her friends for cycling, and most of all, it was hard trying to get ready for middle school, knowing she would be surrounded by teenagers, one of the KND operative worst enemies.

But what struck her the most, were the wearily looks, she got from her old team-mates, whenever she passed them by the street, and the look from her own little sister.

She couldn't help but notice the suddenly gap in their relationship because of what she now was, and they just didn't click like they used to.

At least, she didn't call any kid a 'snot nosed brat' like she heard so many times, from those the same age, around her, who had little siblings.

She had been horrified to see a package waiting for her, when she woke the next morning after her decommissioning, trying to introduce her to the Teen Ninja's.

Her worry only grow, when she realized she would have probably accepted it, if her memories of KND were truly gone and she didn't remember just who was behind such an organization and how she would eventually go after her little sister that was still KND.

She thanked, whatever person out there, that invented the Hourglass for making her not turn evil.

And speaking of the Hourglass, she had to get ready so she can have a full introduction to the organization, she still didn't know, what they did.

She wore a yellow sleeveless top, brown shorts that only reached her thy, black sneakers and her hair was done, so she had one ponytail to the side, seeing her clearly teenage self in the mirror still made her shudder inside, every day.

She gave off the vibe, of being a mean cheerleader, before she even started school yet.

She opened her door, and her eyes met with little identical brown eyes.

Those eyes belong to her 10 year old sister, Tiara Lewis.

The girl looked like she was going down stairs.

Instantly it became awkward.

She couldn't help but remember all the good times they had, together, when she was still in the KND.

But even she had to admit, she was no longer a kid anymore, she had cleaned out her entire rainbow monkey collection and put them in box's, while she wondered what to do with them.

"I'm going to the convenience store and meant up with some friends. Do you want me to get anything for you, when I come bring back?" She said, getting a shocked look from her sister.

She wanted to roll her eyes.

What did her sister, expect?

That she would turn into the devil, herself within a week?

Apparently yes.

"Fine, the silent treatment" She said, walking away. "But it your loss, tell dad and mom, I've gone out"

Leaving, Triana confused.

Weren't all teenagers supposed to be evil?

Ch 3: Welcome to the Hourglass.

Gracie, walked down to the nearby convience store, but unlike the teens, hide out, she didn't sit on a bench near it, she actually went inside the store.

"Go to the drink isle" somebody said next to her making her almost jump out of her skin, she turned to find it was some blonde haired guy but the trouble was, he was at most 30 steps to her right, there was no way, he talked to her from there.

He was reading a celebrity magazine.

She decided to do what the mysterious voice said, even against her better judgment.

It was easy to find the drink isle, and than received instruction's to look up a drink called 'Rani', it wasn't a popular drink and as a result there was only a few in stock.

She went to the counter to buy it, but once the teenage at the counter, saw the name of the drink she had brought, Gracie found herself being slipped something extra, other than her change.

She was then instructed to take the card and asked to go to the toilet, she did so.

The counter person gave her the go ahead.

She immediately entered the stall, and was told to immediately raise the card, she had been given to her right eye, to her surprise, a red beam shot out of nowhere and began scanning her.

The next thing she know, the ground underneath her suddenly vanished, and she suddenly found herself in some kind of elevator, that was going down, at lightning speed, but surprisingly, she didn't feel like throwing up when it stopped.

The doors opened and she took a dizzy step out.

A giant metal door with an image of an hourglass was all that stood in her way of what was on the other side and not that far from her was small machine.

She had than been instructed to put her memory protection ear plugs into.

Having no idea that this was a mental test, that all new recruits went through, hundreds of people just like her were going through the same thing.

She went over to the machine and took out her ear plugs, that she hadn't even realized she had worn for a whole week afterwards.

Many people other than her, often forgot to take them out as well, because you couldn't feel their presence at all.

The final days to her Decommissioning, were very important and could signal out a spy from the data, the ear plugs gave the machine.

She saw a small slot, that she assumed the ear plugs would go and dropped them in and after a while, the machine made a buzzing sound, as it analyzed the data from the ear plugs, before buzzing green and said.

"Welcome 'Gracie Lewis', age 13, to the Hourglass. Please have a nice day"

Than her vision went black.

The next thing she know, something was being pulled of her head, and her eyes met the same black eyes and a spotty face, as earlier.

"Glad, you passed." The same guy, she saw in the convenience store said.

"Huh?" She said, as he helped her out of the chair, she was strapped in.

If she looked around, she would have seen about a 100 hundred, other people strapped to a chair, some blinking red and others blinking green.

"Sorry, we had to put you through that." he said, now looking up close, she realized he was a teenager just like her, perhaps 14 or 15. "All newbies have to go through the chair to truly be accepted in"

And she continued to go"huh?"

"The ear plugs, you were given, were not only designed to keep your memories from being sucked from your brain" He said, "But to gather data. The last few days before somebody is decommissioned is very important. The KND have teens and adults working for them, that were never really got decommissioned, and act as a spy's. The ear plugs, look for any thought or memory that could show you were a spy and the machine can reject you instantly or welcome you"

Making her look back.

"Those, who are given the clear are greeted by an member like me." He said, "but those who are red"

He pointed to a boy who's helmet was showing red.

"Will be the one's, who would cause the most problem's to the Hourglass, if they were ever let in, like if they were really a spy." He said, "If they do turn out to be a spy, we erase their memories of being approached and make sure they never heard of us or if they have already told their superiors... Well implant a fake memory, telling them the Hourglass is nothing but a really advanced video game group or something. Something that would totally disinterest anybody who is looking for any group that they could class as a threat."

The boy fall asleep, and one boy and girl took of his helmet and dragged him away, and as soon as the boy was gone, a girl looking to be seven replaced him.

Gracie was amazed by how diverse in age, everybody who was in a chair was, she saw children, teens and even adults!

She couldn't believe it, did the Hourglass not care about your age?

"And now that, you've passed. Let's get you, your implant" He said, a door appear in front of them and he began to walk to it.

"An implant?" She said.

"It fairly painless, tiny, and you can chose where you want to have it." He said, shrugging it off as nothing. "Even when you become an official member, there is always a chance that you would blab about the Hourglass to the wrong person or you simply can't keep a good secret to those closest to you. The implant, will stop such a thing happening and the best part is, nobody can search through your mind on information about us. It also makes you, recognize other member's belonging to the same organization when close by. Nobody on earth, has the technology to find the implant, if a scan was done"

And she was amazed, what did they have, to show such confidence?

The KND 2x4 technology was scary, but imagine what teenage technology could do or even the adults!

They walked through the door, and came upon a long corridor, people of all age's were sitting on benches, while people dressed in white held what looked like ray guns and blasted a certain body part with it.

She saw an image of golden Hourglass appear on that certain body part, before disappearing.

"Wow, that really didn't hurt at all" One boy, who looked to 8 said, and he wasn't the only one surprised to not feel pain.

"Which part would you like your implant?" A voice said, right next to her, she didn't release she had gotten onto a spare bench.

"Um, can you do it on my right shoulder?" She said, the guy had stayed with her.

"By the way, I'm Mike. I'm 15. Joined the Hourglass six months' ago. I used to be a KND operative when I was a kid." he said, shocking her that he was a former KND operative like her, before he looked at her, seeing the mark fade and said."Well, It looks like it over."

"What, already?" She said, looking at her right shoulder, she didn't feel a thing and she still couldn't feel a thing!

"The implant, is a combination of 2x4 technology, teenage technology and Adult technology. It's designed to be completely painless and undetectable, do like it?" He said, making her gape.

Did that mean, all the age group's were working together to produce something!?

He helped her off the bench and they walked passed, loads of other people, that were also taking the implant, with brave faces.

They walked through the door and Gracie couldn't help but say.

"Woah..."

"Woah, is right" He said, because right in front of them was a place so large that it put the KND moon base to shame in size.

For one thing, it didn't look like it was strapped together by duck tape and metal, but it was actually well built, kids, teens and adults were everywhere.

And they were actually **talking** to each other and being **nice**.

Gracie was looking ready to faint, in the middle, on the floor was an dried painting of an Hourglass.

"Here, come's my special combo!" One male shouted, she turned to find what looked like two brother's on a couch playing video's games, one look to be about 8 while the other looked to be 17.

"No, getaway. GET AWA-NOOOO!" Cried the little brother, his big brother had finally caught up with him and delivered his signature move, making his player resemble a pancake.

He looked defeated while his brother smirked.

"Maybe next time, little bro." The older one said.

"Come on, best 2 out of 20!" The younger one said.

Around them were kids, teenagers and ever adults.

"Huh?" Gracie said, was that actually companionship between a teenager and a child?

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" Came chanting to her left, and she saw a little girl getting filled with water, around her were what could only be described as teen jocks, cheering her on, to drink more.

"What?" She said.

"Dad, we beg you, please don't shop in that store again. Kids laugh at us" Said, two twin's, a brother and sister duo who looked about 8.

"Oh, okay. Prehap's you can show me the right shop's next to time" The father said, actually listening for once.

Gracie mouth had long since hit the ground.

"Surprised? This is one of the many branches we have" Mike said, "I was quite shocked too, back when I first became a member. This is an organization that doesn't care about your age and were nice to everybody. Whether their member's or outsiders. Our aim, is to decrease the hostility between the age group's."

Adults, children and teens.

NICE TO EACH OTHER!?

WHAT PLANET WAS SHE ON!?

How did KND not know about this place!

"You know, before I turned 13, me and my little brother were close. As close as you can be" he said, making her look at him, surprised to find out too, he had a little sibling. "But after I turned 13, it was like our bond never existed in the first place. I became quick to anger and I often got annoyed with my little brother but I would have never joined the Teen Ninja's. Those people are crazy"

The very thought of hurting his little brother just because he was a kid, made him hurl.

"I just found my brother annoying. I didn't want him dead" He said, shaking his head. "I could never hate my brother, so it hurt when my brother always used to glare at me and I didn't know why and of course, he couldn't tell me why. The more I tried, the more my little brother hated me, I used to wonder what happened to us, we were so close. And that's when I received an invitation to the Hourglass, and they restored my memory"

Making her gasp, they could do that!?

What about the recommissioning device!?

"I remembered everything. I remember being the former numbuh 93 of section P" He said, "I was so closed with my brother, he would always want to help out with, mission, I introduced him to the KND. And as memories flow into my head, I realized something"

"What" She said, she didn't realize, not everybody was recruited, before they were set to leave the KND until now.

"When I was decommissioned, and my memories were taken away" he said, "I realized that the KND took away everything, I had. They took away what made me, me. The relationship, I had with my brother, had died the moment I looked him in the eye and called him annoying. Now that I've got my memory back, I'm trying my best to mend our broken relationship. We even greet each other in the morning's now."

Making her smile.

"But it's not the same, you know" he said, he didn't think it would ever be the same. "And if I show any sign's of remembering, the KND will find out and I'll be decommissioned again. And this time, I might really join the Teen Ninja's, who knows what would happen if my head got scrambled again. I should know, I taught my brother to put the KND first and trained him to be a fine operative" smiling.

Making her think, what if, she even told her little sister that she still remembered? Would her sister tell the KND and have her dragged back for a proper Decommission?

Yes.

Yes, she would.

"And if my brother doesn't turn me in. I'm just not a kid anymore, I can't go on mission's" He said, "I've got a life, friends. I don't have time, to run around and fight adults. Eat gallons of ice cream, and just be a kid. All I can do is support him, when time's get rough and hope that one day, he would see, not all teens and adults are bad. And that's what the Hourglass allows me to do"

Was the Hourglass really such a good thing, who was the creator?

"I can be nice, to people and not be labelled as working for father." He said, shuddering at the very idea of it. "At long last, we can finally have an extra option, when we turn 13. Some of the kid's here, are in the KND while other's choose not to"

Making her stare, it was rear for her to see a child not in the KND or related to them.

"Um, Mike" she said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Do you know, who the founder of the Hourglass is?" She said, this place sounded to good to be true.

"I have no idea" He said, "All I know is, there are rumors that say, if she or he revealed himself. They would be in danger and I wouldn't have agreed more. I'm sure, a lot of people would be after them, if it got out, that people know who the founder was. The KND, Teens and the Adults have been trying to find that out, all year, ever since they realized that the number of people who joined their cause has gone down recently. If their identity was revealed, they would be one of the most wanted people on the entire planet, I would be frecking out right now."

Meanwhile the founder of Hourglass, was not freaking out all.

In fact, he was lying in a hot tub, in a mansion, flicking through the Middle school that wanted him, under another fake identity.

 _So many choice's, but so little time..._

And scene!

Next chapter, Ka under the name, Romeo Love to attend Hendry Middle School, a year before Chad turn's 13 to set recruit new people. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

It seemed like another normal day for Henry Middle School.

The nerds were dreading their usual atomic wedgie from the jock's, the teacher were dreading having to go through another day with teaching loud and disrespectful teenagers, who had even less respect than kids did these day's, towards adults.

"Now, class. I want you all, to settle down" The teacher, for one of the classrooms said.

But they all ignored her and continued with what they were doing until she grinded chalk on board which, got them to finally listen.

She smiled, seeing them clasp their ears and said. "Now, today, we have a foreign exchange student that would be joining us for a little while. Please come in"

This got all the students whispering, they didn't hear anything about a foreign exchange student.

The door to the classroom, slowly opened and out came a male who was about average height, he had black skin, black short curly hair, wearing denim high class jeans, a designer sports jacket, shirt and sneakers.

You might as well have hung up 'I'm stinking rich' above him, as he came in, listening to music from his phone, which was no doubt expensive as well.

The guy, also looked bored out of his mind and looked to be about 14.

The girl's on the other hand, were looking overjoyed to find he didn't have a bad face either, while the guys where moaning seeing the new competition, even if it was only temporarily.

"Now, everybody. This Aymon Adler, from France" She said.

"*sigh* Bonjour" The teen said, sounding completely bored.

"Mr Adler, has the mind of a genius, so treat him well." She said.

And 'Aymon' wanted to smack the women.

Didn't she know the rule's of high school?

Never tell anybody you're a genius.

Chapter 4: History in the making.

'Aymon', aka Ka Haki, sat at the back, looking ready for a hard days work, as he took out his notebook, since the school hadn't prepared spear books for him, since it was his very first day.

Due to his travels around the world and scanning people mind, he had learnt French and other languages as well, so to keep up his cover, he wrote whatever the teacher was saying, in French even though she spoke English.

It would be a lie, if he wasn't excited for life as a middle school student even though he was far from 13 in actual age.

That excitement left him within 10 minutes, seeing that he was currently stuck in a very boring math's class, most of the students were either falling asleep, using their textbooks as a cover to text each other in class and currently starting out of the window as the teacher droned on and on.

He too, found himself blocking the teachers voice out and his eyes unconsciously slid over, to a girl, who had black hair into a one side bun while the rest went straight down passed her ear's.

She had three piercing in both of her ear's, giving her that rocker look, and wore a black tank top, a black and yellow checkered shirt, high yellow socks and black and checkered boots almost as high as her socks.

But her looks wasn't what draw his attention, it was her thoughts.

The teen, followed example and was texting on her phone using a textbook as a cover.

She had the expression of annoyance while her mind broadcasted. "Leave me alone, dorks. I wouldn't join the teen ninja's, even if you were the last people on earth!'.

Oh?

His interest was peek.

"Aymon." Came the teacher's voice, forcing him to pay attention once more, to the teacher who said. "Can you come up, here and answer this math's equation?"

"sûr, Madame" He said, in French and you could practically feel, several girls swooning, hearing his voice while guys, were either irritated or rolling their eyes, somewhere doing both.

He then got up and slowly walked to the board and took the chalk and answer the question without skipping a beat, even though he zoned out half of the lesson and had no idea what she was on about.

He merely read the answer from the teacher's mind, which saved him.

"As expected from a genius." She said in awe, not hearing his social life go down the drain, the moment she said that, and he walked away, passing a certain blond boy who put his foot out for him to trip on.

But he merely stepped over it and continued walking.

Like hell, somebody like him, would allow himself to be humiliated by somebody who looked like they would fail Middle school the first time around.

Huh.

The boy was now irritated and would no doubt try something later.

This was going to get troublesome.

He couldn't help but think, as he returned to his seat, he could practically see the jocks in class, ganging up on him and wanting to shove him into a locker.

He know this game, well.

Perhaps, he could use this game to his advantage?

He needed a way to approach the Rock looking girl.

Break, came too slowly for everybody taste's and sure enough, he was followed, when he went to leave the classroom, trying to find his new temporary locker to stuff his things in.

He noted, his stalker had gathering some of his friends and those friends, helped clear out the corridor and block any CV camera, so there would be no evidence for what was about to happen.

He ignored all of this and finally found the locker he was looking for, and pulled out his notebook, that he had wrote his default number combination down, when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere grabbed it and pulled it from his grip.

The next thing he know, he was being pressed against his temporary locker and his bag was being ransacked, for anything valuable.

"Well, would you look at, what we have here" A voice sneered, as he was roughly turned around to face a group of jock's, he noticed the leader of the group was the one, who failed epically to trip him in class.

His goons, found his expensive laptop, phone and other things, they all couldn't afford, the mere sight of them gave them a spiteful reason to hate him.

"Pretty, expensive stuff you have in your bag." The person, who was currently manhandling his bag, sneered.

"You know, I hate people like you." The leader said, "All because, you're, a little smart, were born into a good family and have the girls frowning over you. You think, your hot stuff." Digging his knee into his stomach, making him forged pain. "We'll, I got news for you buddy, your attitude might fly wherever your from, but here in America, people like us are highly offended."

 _Wow, this person is definitely not going to pass Middle school._ He thought, how cliche can you get?

"So, here's what your going to do from now, until you go back to France, if you want to be on our good side." He said, and before he could turn the guy in front of him, to his and his group own personal slave, they all heard.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOUR DOING!?" Came the angry voice of a teacher.

The jocks played at the sight of her.

"Damn it, Run!" Came the leader, before they all began to run.

"Hey, no matter where you run. Remember I know your faces!" She yelled, knowing she didn't have the body to run after them.

No doubt, the jocks were wondering who spilled the beans.

"Damn teenagers" She said, before turning to him and helping him, pick up his stuff from the floor and put them into bag and said. "Sorry, about that. I didn't think, you would be picked on, so soon." she said, maybe she should keep an eye on him?

"No, worries" He said, speaking his first bit of English, he forced a strong accent in voice. "If school's didn't have bullies, than they won't be schools." He said, closing his bag and slipping it on.

 _Oh, how mature._ She thought, his maturity surprised her, he seemed even more mature than every other teenager she's had ever met before.

Where all geniuses like this? She couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, I better, get to my next class." He said, before waving back at her. "Thank's for helping me with my bag" leaving her to watch his back disappear around the corner.

Armon, turned the corner, only for his eyes to meet the rocker girl from earlier, who had thought she had done a pretty good at hiding from him, until now.

Their eyes met and they both know, who called the teacher.

"Thanks" he said, walking straight passed her, knowing he would talk to her at lunchtime, but right now, he had to get to his next class, English.

A class, where foreigner learned how to speak fluent in English, instead of advancing their English vocabulary.

He spent a good hour and half, having to go over English vowels and pronunciation and because he was supposed to be from French and hadn't stepped on American soil until now, he couldn't be start speaking fluent English, and had to actually act like he was having trouble pronouncing some words, no matter how hard he was dying inside.

So when his shame, was finally over and they allowed to leave, he couldn't have been more grateful to leave.

"Yo" Said, a voice which he sensed was directed at him, he turned his head to find that rocker chick leaning against a locker.

"I wouldn't eat in the cafeteria today, those guys are probably waiting, to ambush you on the way." She said, when he started heading in that direction.

"So, what do you suggest?" He said, stopping.

"If you want to live through today, follow me. I'll rather not see you dragged somewhere where nobody can help, you" She said, not knowing he could handle it himself quiet easily but he had finally gotten an excuse to talk to her and followed her. "And by the way, my name is Kat, with a capital K. Call me, anything but that, and I will pound you into next week" cracking her fist's.

Oh, she quiet scary, he noted.

He followed her down the hall and into the janitors closet, where she moved some things to reveal a giant hole in the wall.

"Thank god, the principle is too cheap to fix this hole, even though the janitor being complaining, about it constantly" She said, as she crawled through and he joined her soon afterwards to reveal they were outside in the courtyard.

The bushes hiding the hole from those in the courtyard where the perfect cover for them appearing out of nowhere.

He than followed her to a group of three, sitting on grass near a large tree, eating together, they noticed Kat first and waved at her before they noticed him.

They were clearly wondering who he was.

"Hey, guys" Kat said, approaching them.

"Hi/hey" All three said.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Aymon, he's an exchange student from France, he'll be eating with us for a bit." Kat said, while he observed the three teens in front of him and they were doing the same to him, no doubt seizing him.

"Aymon, this is spoc" she said, introducing him to a teen with short, straight brown hair that didn't reach the top of his ear's, he wore sunglass with green tints in them, dressed in a peach shirt and a half red and half green tie, and to tie it all together, he wore black boots, with blue and green strips at the bottom.

Overall, he looked very capable and trustworthy.

"Yo" The teen said.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"This is Abby" Kat said, introducing him to a perky looking girl, with dark brown hair in two ponytail's, a pink shirt with red height weighted skirt, and pink flip flops.

"Hi" She said, extremely perky.

"...hi?" He said, uncertain, not knowing what to make of her, how can somebody radiate energy like that?

"And finally this is Miles." Kat said, introducing him to a teenage boy, with short blonde semi curly hair, black round glasses, half of his face was covered in a blue and brown sweater and he wore blue jeans and white sneakers.

The teen marley waved.

"He doesn't talk much but he is by far the brains our group." She said, "And I guarantee that, were the coolest pair of teenagers you would ever meet in this whole entire school." She said, tooting her own horn before sitting down and he followed after her.

Suddenly Abby got a text on her phone and she immediately went to delete it, once she realized who it was.

"Teen Ninja's, again?" Kat said.

"Yeah" Abby said.

"Excuse me, for asking, but what are Teen Ninja's?" He said.

"No, way. Don't, tell me, you don't have Teen Ninja's in France!?" Kat said, honestly surprised when he shook his head for 'no'.

But it was Spoc who answered him and said. "The Teen Ninja's, are teenagers who hate kids, enough to want to destroy them."

And Kat snorted. "There a bunch of loser's, if you ask me. They rant about how much they hate kids and wanting to kill them. When I've seen there weapons, and none of them have the power to actually kill anybody, just badly burn them or something. If you go out of your way to invite cool gadgets for killing, than they should be able to do actually do it."

"Why, can't we all get along?" Abby said, " We were all once kids. So I don't understand why they hate, what they once were."

"They've been trying to recruit us for a year and haven't stopped bugging us since." Kat said, "Even Miles, keeps getting texts from them."

But who could blame them?

Even right now, he could see the potential of the people, he sat with.

Every single, one of them looked so dependable, so efficient.

Who knows, how much better the Teen Ninja's would be if they joined and high much higher their mission success rate would be.

"Do you know, what I would like to do?" Kat said, "I would join the stupid organization and actually help kids, but it would be all sneaky like, so I don't get found out."

"But that, would be impossible" Spoc said, and Miles nodded, there were a number of problems with that plan.

For one, because she was in the teen ninja's, none of the kids she went after, would ever trust her enough to listen to what she had to say and two, she would be caught the moment she started acting funny and trying to give hints to the kids.

She just couldn't do all that alone, she had to have inside help and they know, help would be impossible to come by.

"I know that, but what about if one day, they do end up killing kids for real." She said, the teen ninja's may be harmless for now, but all it took was one weapon malfunctioning, or an action going to far and the game would change instantly. "What, if they come after one of our little brother's sister's? And kill them instead of hurt them?"

And she had a good point.

There was always that ever real growing fear in their stomach's, of one of them coming after their family members because they were still kids.

If they could do something, to protect them, they would.

Oh, they would.

"Well, what would do, if, I told you. There is a way for you to get into the Teen Ninja's and help the kids?" Came a voice, they all recognized as Aymon.

"What?" Abby said, did he say something?

"I said, what if, I told you. I have a way for you to get into the Teen Ninja's and help out the kid's they target?" Aymon said, making them all look at him in surprise before he said. "I'm actually part of group that can help you with that. The organization may be small but the I know some of them are in the 'Teen Ninja's'. All I need to do is ask and they can help you warn the kids, if things get too dangerous. Of course, I can't tell you much, now, but they can definitely help you, if you want to do that kind of thing."

Silence.

Who know, teenagers could be speechless so easily?

#In an unknown location#

"Sir, everything is ready" Said an adult addressing, a 9 year old boy.

Something certain organization's all around the world, would kneel down in shock, over.

"Has it all been checked about a billionth time's?" The boy said, in a lab coat in his chair. "We can not afford to make any mistakes, here. Any mistake, in this, can blow our whole operation wide open. We can afford, for Father, the delightful children or the KND to catch wind of this. The higher up's, couldn't have stressed this enough"

"Yes, sir. We've spent a whole two months, making sure there is not cracks in it's cloaking device and nothing can be pick it up" The adult said.

"Very well than" The kid said, turning to the rest of the room, filled with monitors, kids, teens and adults like, in front of a giant screen that showed an image of an Hourglass and said. "Let us begin"

Everybody turned to their screens and the big screen showed the image of an empty desert.

"Activate the cloaking, so it appears invisible to anybody looking, it's way." The kid ordered.

"On it" Said, a small group of adults, typing in the activation sequences for the invisible shield.

"Activate, the bug, that freezes what is happening, in our desired location, so that anybody that views it from a satellite, sees what we want them to see." The kid said.

"Yes, sir" The geeks said, proud that their work would finally be put into motion and froze the image, of their desired location on all the satellites around the world.

"Did, you make sure, the opening of the doors were soundless, along with the rockets?" The kid asked.

"Yes, sir. "An adult said, it was amazing what happens, when all age groups worked together instead of fighting.

"Now, opening the shutter and let's see this baby!" The kid said.

On the screen, the very ground gave way and out came the structure that put the KND moon base to shame.

For one thing, it didn't look like, it had random things stuck inside, a strange looking tree.

The base was divided into seven sections, six appeared flat looking from above and all were attached to a seventh part, the largest and most rounds of all part, on top, of it was a large Hourglass floating and rotating around.

It was made out of technology, that neither the KND, Teen Ninja's and those under Father could ever dream possible.

It was only possible if the age groups worked together on one single project, even a Baby's technology was useful.

It took six months, and all the age groups pitching in, but they had finally done it.

Several people wept seeing the finished product with their own eyes.

"It's so beautiful, man" Said, a teen jock.

"I know man" Said, his friend, even the leader was tearing it up.

The kid coughed and said. "Start the countdown sequence"

They all sat down and braced themselves.

"Lift off in" A girl who looked 13 began. "5... 4..3...2... 1" before pressing a big red button and yelling.

"BLAST OFF!"

And they all bore witness to history being made, as the rockets around the base, kicked in, and it began to lift off the ground and they all held their breathes wondering if it would truly make it to space.

They began to ease a bit, when the blocker was activated to stop it from appearing on anybodies radar, but they had no idea if it would work properly, until it was safely passed the moon.

They all held their breaths when it went higher and higher and it existed earth atmosphere and their inside guys at NASA, reported that they couldn't see on their radar.

Which made them increase the possibility that this would work.

But the true test came when it started approaching the moon.

Unknown to KND Moonbase, the person who was in charge of checking the radar for today, since they rotated, worked for them also, so if something did come up, it would immediately be ignored.

That's why the launch date was scheduled for today.

Luckily, nothing came up and the base passed the moon smoothly and they all breathed a sigh of relief, when it entered hyper speed.

"Sir, it's now approaching the target, Venus" A women said.

"Activate the forcefield and the buffers. All of our hard worker will not go down the drain today!" The kid said, knowing if the rain got their base, it would be the end.

"Yes, sir" The woman said, as she activated all the protection they had managed, to install, knowing fully well, that landing safely on Venus, was known to be impossible because of the planet's atmosphere.

But that's what make's, it so perfect to land on.

Nobody would ever expect their base to be on Venus, the clouds provided a perfect cover.

The camera that followed it to space and stopped at a safe distance away from Venus, before it zoomed in, when the base wanted to land and they all held their breaths to see if their shields would hold and stop the rain from burning through all their hard work.

When they saw the rain slid off the barrier, instead of eating right through it, they all allowed themselves to breath, as it landed safely on the ground and attached itself to the planet.

"We" Somebody said.

Followed by a long pause.

Because they all suddenly smiled and yelled.

"WE DID IT!"

They all cheered and congratulated themselves on a job well done.

 _The Hourglass now had a base in space!_

And scene!

It's a huge accomplishment for a organization, that is currently smaller than the KND. Next chapter, somebody get's a surprising invention to the Hourglass and Gracie tries to reconnect with her little sister through the miracles of rainbow monkey's. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

"Stupid, Hoagie and the, Kids Next Door." Tommy Gilligan grumbled, in his room for the hundredth time. "Not letting me, play in their cool tree house and letting me hang out with them. Well, who needs' them!"

He continued pacing in his room, still grumbling. "Kick me out every time!? I'll show them! I'll join an even cooler group where people, will want me around. I'll be so cool, that they will be begging me to be in their presence. They've be like 'Tommy, we didn't know, that you were so cool. Please join us on, one of our missions' and I'Il be like-"

"TOMMY, KEEP IT DOWN! WE CAN'T HEAR THE TV!" His mother voice blasted from down below.

"Sorry, mom" He said, looking sheepish, sometimes he wished, the floors weren't so thick.

He took a seat in a chair, and schemed on how to get back at his brother and friends.

Which group, should he join, that would make his brother and his friend's see how cool he looked?

Just than something caught, his eye.

It was a black card, embedded in the side of the wall, the funny thing was, he was sure, it wasn't there before.

"What this?" He said, pulling it from the wall and looking closer, to find there was a picture of an hourglass on it, before he flipped it over and read.

"Dear Tommy Gilligan. If you want, to be seen as cooler than your older brother, come to these coordinates and wait for somebody to show up, to be your guide. We, would like to extend a hand, to you, to become a member of our super, secret organization that is even more secret than the KND. Please, tell, no one."

And once he had finished, Tommy had a huge grin on his face.

Now, this card was speaking his language.

An organization, even cooler than the Kids Next Door?

Sign him up!

Ch 5: The warning from above.

Gracie Lewis, stood in front of her little sister's, Tiara door, with a beating heart, in her arm's were three boxes full of her old rainbow monkey, toy's.

It felt like a century had gone by since she had a properly face to face with her little sister.

Sure, they saw each other around the house, but it wasn't the same as it was before, after all, she want to a completely different school now, since she was now in middle school and at home was the only time they saw each other.

It was very hard at first, since she had to stop herself from showing open hostility because she was surrounded by all nothing but teenagers, forgetting that she wasn't a member of the KND anymore but thank's to her usual meeting and talks from Mike, she was fitting in, just fine with the people her age.

She inhale and knocked on the door, bravely.

"COMING!" She heard her little sister say, and she could just see her little sisters little feet, skipping to the door, like how she had seen it, so many times before.

The door opened to reveal her little sister who had a huge smile on her face, but once she saw her, that smile had vanished, as if, it was never there in the first place, making her heart clenching, when she remembered not too long ago, her sister was actually happy to see her and there wasn't a guarded look in her eyes.

Well, here goes nothing.

"So...hey. Tiara." She started out, not knowing how to beginning, since she was suddenly placed in such an awkward position. "I was just wondering if you wanted my old rainbow monkey?"

And it was clear by Tiara face, that this wasn't, what she expected to hear from her, so she kept on going.

"I was going to sell these at a yard sell, but then I remembered, you still like this kind of stuff so I'll rather give these to you instead of have them in the hand of a kid that won't treat them with the respect they deserve. These were important to me, when I was a kid" She said, it was true, her and her sister spent many nights just going through their rainbow monkey collection and playing with them. It was one of the memories that did not have anything to do with the KND.

At the mention of rainbow monkey's, Tiara sniffed each box, to find out, if there was indeed rainbow monkey's in there, instead of deadly weapons and said.

"You may pass" opening a way into her bedroom and Gracie came in.

"Wow, it feel's like forever since I've been here." she said, walking in and putting the boxes of rainbow monkey's down and looking around. "There are so many rainbow monkey's, here." Picking up one of them. "I haven't seen secret Santa surprise rainbow monkey, in age's!" before she saw another one. "And here is Road, Rage rainbow monkey! I remember, all the times, we had sleep-over's in one of our room's, this was the Rainbow Monkey, we loved to play with the most. We used to put him in the Rainbow monkey buggy."

"Y-You remember all that?" Tiana said, sounding honestly shocked.

"Well, duh" Gracie said, rolling her eyes. "Why would I forget something, we did so often? All, because I've grown out of them, doesn't mean, I don't care about the toys, that got me through most of my childhood. Even now, I strongly remember, the Rainbow monkey song and how many time's me and you begged mom and dad, to buy us the latest rainbow monkey cereal and toys. We even woke up super earlier just to catch a special episode and cry together when it ended. Those were good times. We used to be so close. What happened to us, Tiana?"

 _You became a Teenager._ Tiana had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying that.

"Well, I think I stayed here for long enough." Gracie said, getting back onto her feet and saying. "Your friend's are going to be here soon and I rather not want to make things super awkward, by me being here... so, I'm going to the split and meet up with a friend. When I get back, if you want any more of my old rainbow monkey's, since I still got ton's of them, than just tell me. I've got so many, that I don't know what to do with, them" and with that she left.

Leaving a very confused eight year old, in her wake.

Weren't all teenager's supposed to be evil?

Than why, was her sister acting so nice to her and why did it feel like her sister, hadn't changed at all since she left the KND?

#Outside the house#

Gracie walked through the front door with headphones in her ear's, humming along to the tune, now that she was a teenager, she suddenly understood why many teenager's, wore them in their ear's and the mystery of what bra's are used for.

Just than, four bikes entered the drive through.

Riding on them, were the recently newly elected, Sector R member's, because the old one's had become too old and were all decommissioned, not that long ago.

The oldest had just turned 9, so they had year's left, to form a bond with each other, just seeing them brought back memories of her old team mates, and how fresh they were to the KND, when they first met.

She wondered how her old team was doing with their new leader.

She also remembered, that her old team mate 'Kevin' was going to be decommissioned in 3 months time, the other's weren't that far behind, so soon, her whole entire sector would be completely replaced by younger, much fresher kids.

She hoped, at least one of them, would ended up joining the Hourglass, she didn't want to say goodbye to everything she know for good.

The newly formed again Sector R tensed, when they saw her walking down the path from the house.

A clear teenager.

She merely smiled at them and said. "Hi, Tiana friends. Tiana would be down in a moment, if you ring the doorbell" walking away, leaving them all gapping.

Did a teenager just by **nice** to them!?

Gracie walked away, and want to the usual convenience store, and as what you would expect, it was all full of teenager's, but instead of going to toilet, she want to the darker side of the convenience store, the unspoken side, full of magazines, nobody would read and almost, sell by date, snacks and drink's that were almost passed their prime.

And because it was so dark and nobody came there, it was the perfect cover.

She was no longer a new recruit, and was an actually member, so all she had to do, was stand in the shadows and her body would be scanned, and she would suddenly find herself in front of the entrances to the Hourglass, one of many American bases in the world.

As always's, it was lively, children, adults and teens, walked and talked together, around her.

This was the only place where they could all openly be kind to one another, without having judging eyes looking at them or having one of age group crazy leader, be informed about their unusual behavior.

"Hey, Gracie. Over here" Said, a voice, she had come to recognize all too well as Mike, the teen was dressed in black ripped jeans, a white shirt and black hoodie, he looked good.

She walked towards him, hoping to god, she looked okay.

"Have, you heard the good news?" Mike said, when she was close enough.

"Good news? What good news?" She said.

"We finally got a base in space!" He said, making her blink in surprise.

The Hourglass, had a base in space?

Like the Kids Next Door, did?

"Apparently a week ago, we finally launched a base!" He said, before saying. "I can't imagine what, went those smart guys mind, when they tried to make something that huge, a secret. The images of the base, were just released today and anybody can see them" Showing her, his phone screen and she noted the image was under 'pretend space base'.

A very smart move, since nobody would actually think something like this was real, and actually in space.

She noted, how neat and tidy it looked compared to the KND moon base, which looked like lots of random things stuck to a very weird tree.

"All, we have to do now is, get people, in that base" Mike said, people with a high IQ were amazing. "Apparently, we got none other than the current sector V, of the Kids next door, Hoagie Gilligan little brother, Tommy to help out, with that"

Yes, it had become something amongst those of science, even he had heard, that Hoagie was a pure genius in the field, despite his need to crack a lousy joke ever once in a while.

The boy built groundbreaking inventions, all the time.

Even Gracie had heard of the boy in her KND day;s.

So, imagine what his little brother could do.

Currently, Tommy Gilligan was in tech heaven, having passed the test and was being exposed to technology that his brother Hoagie, would drool at the mere sight of.

He was surrounded by other genius children, teens and adults who were his intellectual equals and greater, and with their help, he could become a genius that would put his brother, Hoagie to shame, just by being around smarter and more experienced people.

Mike, suddenly looked silently worried by the idea of space travel, after all, the last time he had been to space was to be decommissioned and have his memory's, wiped clean of the KND.

"Did you know, this morning, a text was sent out to all our members who are in the KND?" Mike said, trying not to think about his final moment as a KND operative."I only found out, because I heard a kid talking about it. Apparently, It was a warning from the higher up's"

"A warning?" She said, was the KND, in so much danger that the Higher up's, would step in?

"I don't really know what it mean's, but apparently it said, 'Tomorrow, it's will be best to stay to the nearest base for the day' " Mike said, "It's pretty vague and it's not in a format of an order so people can chose to ignore it. All, I can guess, is that something big, is going to go down tomorrow. That would affect the whole of, the Kids next door. I'm pretty worried actually."

And Gracie was suddenly concerned for her little sister, but she couldn't warn her of something she had no idea what it was.

It was frustrating knowing, she couldn't talk to her sister about the Kids Next Door.

She just prayed, whatever was happening tomorrow, wasn't too bad and the Kids Next Door could handle it.

 _However, the KND were about to learn, the craziness that was numbuh 274, parents._

And scene!

Next chapter, the day, that chad's parents decide that their child should be the only kids next door member on the planet, arrives and those who didn't take the warning to heart, get's the shock of their lives, and those safely underground in one of the Hourglass bases, bare witness to what happens, when you don't take the higher ups, warning's seriously. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the KND.

Enjoy!

It started as a normal day for Number 78, she liked, some other had joined the Hourglass, the moment she found out, the KND would give her the best childhood she would ever have, only for her not to remember any of it, the moment she turned 13.

It had been quiet a blow to go through so much training just to get into an organization, that she wouldn't remember when she turned 13.

She had been introduced by none other than her older sister, Brittany, who, could see that her little sister was the types of person who would run, instead of stay and have her memories taken away.

She her sister, provided her with wonderful alternative than going the teen ninja's, that she had been shocked to find out about.

An organisation that allowed her to keep her memories and not have to pretend to hate kids?

Never had she been so quick to join an organization before.

But she was smart enough, to realize she had to keep her mouth shut about such a wonderful organization, or she would ruin any chance in the future that other kids, after her, had another option beside the Teen Ninja's.

So now, she was happily and could fully focused on her days in the KND, without having that doom cloud over her head that would only grow with each passing year, before it consumed her and the best part was, the organization hadn't asked her, to do anything, ever since she had became a member.

Her sister had reassured her, that the organization was not evil and actually worked to decrease the hatred between the age groups, which she still couldn't quite believe.

She know it would be impossible with Father, the Delightful children and the KND around.

She stared at the text on her phone, in the background was a faint picture of an hourglass with words over t, telling her, it was best for her to go the nearest Hourglass base and spend the rest of the day there.

What surprised her was the fact, that it wasn't an order, it was written in such a way that it allowed her to make a choice, on whether to ignore it or not.

It was like the organization itself, realized she was a person with her own opinions and views, than just a soldier, only there to follow order's.

She had never felt so valued before, so she decided to take the text advice, before it mysteriously disappeared from her phone screen without a trace, but just before she was about to pack up and leave for the day.

She received an urgent call from her Sector, Sector X, requesting all operatives to meet in the tree house.

Seeing she had no choice, and knowing that if she choice to ignore it, her sector would eventually track her down since she was the commander and she would rather not lead her sector, to one of the nearby Hourglass secret bases.

She took her bike and paddle to the treehouse, which just so happened to be right in the middle of a creepy swamp.

And not for the first time did she wonder what moron built a treehouse, there in the middle of a swamp.

She couldn't count how many time's, she had wished to open the window, only to be reminded of the stench that was waiting for her outside, if she did.

It made the summer's unbearable.

The other members of the sector had already arrived, when she got to meeting the room, and even though she was the leader of this sector, the other's could call a meeting too, if it was important enough.

When she got there, it turned out, the alert came from was Numbuh 42.

"What is it, Numbuh 42? What is the situation?" She said, as they braced themselves for a hard core mission.

"It's just terrible" He said, in a panic. "The new ultra rear limited edition, Yappy cards came out today, and none of them were at the store! You need to help me, find them, until they are all gone!"

And she just had to say.

"What?"

Before anger set in.

"You mean to tell us, you called us here...just for some stupid Yappy cards!" She yelled, now realizing that she should have ignored the alarm and said. "Well, I'm going home. The alarm is only to be used, when there is either a big mission or it's a serious emergency, Numbuh 42. Not to help you, find Yappy card"

She swore, his obsession with those cards, would one day get them into deep trouble.

Perhaps, he would steal a card from a nerd and a zombie herd, full of nerds, would come after them.

And the other's couldn't have agreed more, as they all grumbled to themselves, but just as they were about to leave, a missile hit the side of their treehouse, leaving a gaping hole in their meeting room.

"What the" Numbuh 34 said.

"Oh, look dear. I found some brats." Came a feminine robot voice and they all turned, to find a women in a pink dress, cleaning blue boots and gloves, but the most noticeable feature about her was the giant robotic head she wore and the handbag.

This person was Mega Mom.

"Really? That's my wife!" Came a male robotic voice, and they all, saw a man in the classic superhero red suit, but wearing a striped tie, with his own giant robotic head.

This person was Destructo dad.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T-" Began Numbuh 42.

"ZAP" a beam came out of Mega Mom's hand, stupefying him, in his tracks.

And all the remaining member's, all looked at Numbuh 42, before they all ran away screaming like kids did.

"Zap" they heard from Destructo Dad, as he got Numbuh 34.

Numbuh 78, herself was being chased by Mega Mom, as she desperate tried to grab a weapon to defend herself with and hopefully get out of the treehouse safely.

But no such luck.

Her last thoughts before she was stupefied was, how she could have avoided, all of this, if she had just listened to the text from the Hourglass.

Ch 6: The drive needed to get stronger.

All around the world, distress signals were coming from not only the KND, but also from the Kids who had chosen to ignore the text sent out, and where now paying for it.

The Hourglass, had clear footage, of Destructo Dad and Mega Mom's rampage towards the Kids Next Door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU WERE ORDERED TO CLOSE THE DOOR'S, ON THIS BASE!?" Shouted an adult, didn't they see kids were being stupefied all over the planet!?

"Sorry, but we were ordered, by the higher up's to shut the door, before 9 o'clock" One of the kids in charge of this bases, exist and opening, said.

It a time, that no kid, but those who wanted to watch early morning cartoons would wake up for.

"Well, I don't care If it's orders from above, my child is in the KND!" The adult said, getting several nods, similar situations were happening all over the world, as all entrances and exist's were being closed off.

"Than it's their, own fault that they are out there" Came a voice and they all looked to find a girl who looked to be about ten, with dark blonde long hair and dressed as a technician, she was Numbuh 712 of the KND.

"What did, you say?" He said.

"Well, it's not like we weren't warned." She said, reminding them all. "Everybody in the KND, received a text, warning us, just like me" she had been thankfully that she had refused to work today and headed straight to the base, once she had eaten breakfast.

"But it was vague at best." He said, he had seen the text, his child showed him, it wasn't an order.

"And would you have taken it seriously, if it said two lunatic adults, wearing robot heads, would be stupefying all of the KND member's on earth? And nobody could stop them?" She said back, and by the fish look she had got him, she know she had gotten him.

Because if somebody did tell them that, how many people on the whole planet would take it seriously and not dismiss it as nonsense?

"The fact, that it wasn't an order, means that the high up's gave us a choice" She said, "The higher up's wants us to think for ourselves, and not just do what were told. They values us as people and not soldiers, unlike the KND so it was their choice that their out there."

And she wasn't going to lie to herself, the KND was just a child version of the military. Sure, they asked each opinion but they had squads, weapons and caused more damage than good, they were taught to distrust anybody that wasn't a kid at first glance, whether they deserve it or not.

The KND had this ideology that you were expected to take on, even if you had clear proof that the ideology wasn't 100 percent true.

"And beside's, there is no way, the Higher up's, would stay quiet if anybody was in actual danger." She said, "All the KND operative's are just stupefied and aren't dead and besides, if we open the doors, now. The enemy would no doubt follow the escaping KND operative's in."

And they all couldn't help but cringe, at the thought of the crazy two, coming here.

#One of the American branches#

"And where do you think, your going?" The man in charge of 'Sector brain A' of the hourglass said, to Tommy Gilligan.

Behind him, was a screen showing what one of the bugs they had sent out saw and was capturing what was happening outside.

"I'm going to save, my brother, Hoagie" Tommy said, getting his gear, but when he want to the exist, he found it was locked out and said. "Hey"

"Going outside, would be foolish at this point. Your brother, will be fine." He said, "Because if you haven't noticed, nobody is dead, there just stupefied and by my calculation's, the effect with wear off in a few hours, if they don't regularly zap him and there are billions they have to do the same for as well, which is impossible."

"Really?" Tommy said, walking away, so his brother really wasn't in danger, than?

And thanks to being around such mature minds.

He also got the strong feeling that his brother, wouldn't be happy to see him if he tried to save him, he would mostly likely be treated to some yelling, and he really didn't feel like, seeing the disapproving looks from his brother and friends, if he managed to screw up, like usual.

It was better to stay here, since his brother wasn't in actual danger, at least, here, he got the strong feeling he was actually wanted here.

Plus, the person who made their own first successor space teleporter, got a special prize and he was fairly certain he almost got his working.

Some people, had gone for inventing cool gadgets they could use in space, which he couldn't wait to see.

#Where Gracie was#

Gracie, could only watch in horror as the last surviving members of the KND, above ground, ran from Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, she like many other's, couldn't figure out, how two people could take down a large organization like the KND, so easily.

They was about a billion kids in the KND, highly trained and they got taken by just two adults who looked like they weren't even trying.

Clearly, there was something wrong with the KND training as whole, if what she was seeing was the truth.

It made her horrified, to think, her skills that she had been proud to have gained in the KND, wouldn't help her if a real threat appeared.

Didn't that mean, the KND training, could only handle minor villains like the toiletnator?

Looking around, she could see the faces of many former KND operatives, who were known for their movies came to the terrifying conclusion that she had.

One thing was sure, people would start taking the training rooms that the Hourglass provided, seriously.

How were they supposed to protect themselves, if they were this weak?

Unknown to them, this would a decision that would help them, incredibly well for a galactic space war in the future.

She turned back to one of the main screens in the base, just in time for the two adults who took down the KND to reveal they were actually Number 274 parents, the most famous operative currently in the KND.

Of course, Chad Dickson didn't handle this revelation well.

But what he did next was worthy of admiration, as he stood up against his own parents to save friends.

Chad, was clearly Hourglass material, but they could clearly see, he would the thorn in their organization side, if they ever tried to recruit him.

You just couldn't buy that kind of loyalty, until that person beliefs, were shaken to the core.

It was truly sad, but those who's jobs were to hand out invites, had been given a list of people they should never give invite no matter what, and Chad's name and all of Sector V, were at the top of that list.

And thanks to Chad, all of the KND operatives above ground, were returned to normal, but they had learnt a terrifying lesson.

Yes, a truly terrifying one and they would think twice, before choosing to discard anything text or message sent to them by the organization, because something told them the next warning would have much worse consequences than being stupefied.

It also nailed home, that the KND wasn't invisible like they were taught to believe, their training wasn't enough.

They, had to get stronger so they would be so helpless, again.

 _On that day, a promise was made and one, Chad Dickson, had a very strange dream about a dragon._

And scene!

Next chapter, Chad revisits his weird dream, that for some reason keeps recurring. Meanwhile, Tommy finally invent's a teleporter to the Hourglass space base, and finds it hard, to deal with being praised for the first time, for something he had done. Hoagie, is left confused about why his brother doesn't bug him so much to play with him, anymore. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I want to let you know 'coldblue', that I've read your review's and I like how detailed they are. I just want to let you know, that there will not be a Billy and Mandy crossover, simple because it debuted on that show, instead of KND. (I sat through 20 minute's, watching the crossover, I hadn't thought about in year's, just to understand what you were talking about) and this story was never intended to be a crossover, with anything and that's not going to change.

As for if, I accept OC's...I'm already doing it, Gracie is actually modelled from a KND oc I found on the internet. I've been doing this for all my OC character's. I just breathe some life into them.

So if, you want me, to put your OC into this story, please tell me, who they are, their age and their background. I will then decide, if I should put them in or not, and give you full credit for them.

Well, I typed a lot, so onto the story.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Chad Dickson, didn't know what was happening to him, after his sico of parents stupidified everybody on earth, that were in the Kids Next Door, he had been having a weird, recurring dream.

He would find himself in the front a large sleeping blue dragon, but right underneath him was a black picture of an Hourglass.

At first, he was terrified of course, but when it became clear the dragon wouldn't wake up no matter what he did, he found himself wanting to wake the dragon up.

He had tried lifting it's ear up and shouting as loud as he could, into it.

He had even kicked the dragon with all his might, but to no success.

Dreams were incredibly boring, if all he did, was watch a dragon sleep.

Just what did he have to do to wake it?

He will wake that dragon up!

Ch 7: An unfair family.

"I'VE DONE IT!" Tommy Gilligan yelled, as he finished with his portal gun. "I'VE MADE A WORKING PORTAL GUN!"

"Really?" Somebody said, as many of the nerds and those who didn't look like nerd's, began gathering around Tommy, which stunned him, because nobody had ever taken an interest in anything he invents.

Tommy's portal gun, was attached to his wrist and resembled a blaster, and thanks to the fact, he had the technology of kids, teenagers and adults combined so it wasn't made up, of things he would find in a junkyard.

It look one-hundred times cooler than anything his older brother was currently making, and his fellow big brains, were looking on in awe.

"Mr Gilligan, you realize, you actually have to show us, that it actually works, for me, to pass you?" The leader for Sector Brain A.

If they were outside in a normal environment, any adult wouldn't have, taken anything, a kid may have invented seriously but here, everybody was view as equal.

"Of course" Tommy said, snapping out of his shock, as he crossed his fingers and set the gun to 'Venus', and than focused on the image and a blue beam came out of it and before everybody's eyes, a whole was ripped in the air and a portal opened, showing the harsh environment of Venus.

"...It worked" He said, truly shocked that it actually worked, instead of blowing up in his face, like usual.

"Well, done Mr Gilligan" The leader said, the higher up's would be happy that they succeeded, the more people they get, to their space base, the better.

Tommy Grilligan, was than shocked by the praise he suddenly got, from those around him.

"Well done, Tommy" said a guy who was younger than him.

"Tommy. We should compare notes, some time and work on a project together" Said a teenage girl.

"Tommy, how did you create the connection between the mind and the gun?" Said, an adult, as they all began asking questions.

He was feeling overwhelmed, not only was he praised for his work but people, actually wanted to work with him.

His brother never wanted to work with him.

# 3 hours later#

Tommy walked home, on his back, was his backpack, containing his reward.

"What kind of person, put's kids in cages?" Came a voice, he had come to recognize easily as Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln, one of his brother hoagie teammates.

"I'm, still mad, that we had to work with the delightful dork's, to get out of there" Came Numbuh 4 voice, also known as Wallabee Beatles "I could have easily gotten us out of there, myself, without their help"

"No, you couldn't, silly" Numbuh 3 said, aka Kuki Sanban "Those bars looked super hard and your arms were so skinny" making his face go read.

"She, got you there, Numbuh 4" Numbuh 2 aka Hoagie Gilligan said, as they all laughed.

"Hey, Hoagie" Came a voice, that all five of them, inwardly cringe at, as they recognized it was none other than Tommy, Hoagie's little brother.

"Hey... Tommy" Hoagie said, sounding as uninterested as possible, which Tommy had quickly picked on while the rest barely grumbled their greeting to him.

Being surrounded by genius's all day, along with one or two people who were studying human basic human attitude's, which they were more than willing to teach him a thing or two.

Right now, he was picking on things, he wouldn't have a month ago and right now, all the signs were pointing at his brother and his friend's, not being happy to see him and were just desperate to see him, leave.

"Well, I was going to ask you, what you were doing, but I don't feel like doing it anymore." He said.

"Wait, what?" Hoagie said, more than a little bit shocked and he wasn't the only one.

"Well, see you at home, Hoagie." Tommy said, walking straight passed them, leaving all of them stunned before they started muttering to each other, obviously wondering what the hell, just happened.

Tommy, got home, five minutes later and closed the door behind him.

"Hoagie, is that you?" Came his mother voice.

"No, mom. It's me, Tommy." He said.

"Oh." He could just hear, the slight disappointment in her voice but he didn't care, he had people who cared what he did and walked up the stairs to his room.

He entered his room and closed the door and said "Security on."

It was like an energy bubble had just been released and surrounded his room, before disappearing, he put his backpack on the table and almost drooled at the sight of his prize.

A life size, Yipper action figure!

Tommy, didn't even know Yipper made action figure's until he saw it, and he know his brother would literal go to the ends of the earth, if he know it existed.

And now it was his.

"Working for this organization, is the best thing, I've ever done" he said, wondering where to place it, where he could admire it and his imprint on his neck, was preventing him from actually saying the organizations name and said. "Screw the Kids Next Door. This organization is way cooler"

In the end, he decided to put it on the stand near his bed, and said. "Activate training mode"

Automatically, several flying objects came flying his way, as he put on a blindfold.

He like, everybody else in the organization had taken to training, after the humiliation that Destructo Dad and Mega Mom, showed them.

And beside's, it wasn't fair for him to see so many of his fellow big brains trying so hard to overcome their weak body's, knowing they would be completely defenseless, if they were disarmed.

And it would suck, if he realized he was the weakest link in such an amazing organization, so he had taken to train to.

In the background, he played some appropriate fighting music, to get him pumped.

His training took him, all the way to the evening.

There was a knock on the door and the music stopped.

"Tommy, it's me Hoagie" Came his brother's voice, disinterested. "Mom said, it's time to eat." And besides, she wouldn't let him eat, until Tommy came down.

"Give me, five minutes" He said.

"Oh, come on. What could you possibly be doing, that would need five minutes?" Hoagie said, touching the door handle, only to be surprised when he felt an electric shock just from touching it, with one of his finger's.

"Ow!" Hoagie said, "Did you doorknob, just shock me!?" He didn't see any control panel so where was the electric current coming from?

The door opened to reveal Tommy, but without his hat.

"You forgot, your hat" Hoagie said, raising an eyebrow, Tommy taking of his hat was practically never.

"Oh" Tommy said, going back in and Hoagie got a little look inside Tommy room and what he saw shocked him.

"Tommy, is that-" he began before Tommy shut the door.

"Let's go" He said, leaving, but when Hoagie went to touch his door handle to take another look inside, he was shocked again.

"Hoagie?" Tommy said, peeking around the corner, he had noticed his brother wasn't following.

"Right, food" Hoagie said, his stomach won over his curiosity, as he went to join the family for dinner.

#Dinner#

"So..." Betty Gillian said, watching her two brother's eat in silence, while her husband, read a magazine. "What did you two, do today?"

"Well, today, me and my team of the Kids Next Door, got kidnapped by this crazy lady and we had to escape from a zoo designed to display children or we would have been eaten by the zoo's bully" Hoagie said.

"Oh, such imagination" She said.

"He might be a writer, when he grows up." Hoagie Gilligan Senior said, their father.

"And what did you do, Tommy, today?" She said, turning to the boy who was usual so perky.

"Well, today I invented a cool looking portal gun. That all you need to do, is to think about where you want to go and it would let you." He said, happy, wanting to be praised.

"A portal gun?" His father said, as he beamed. "Such an active imagination"

Making his smile drop.

"I bet he get's his imagination from his brother, Hoagie" His mother said. "Hoagie, can make all these complex things using the simplest materials. He would be a great scientist or inventor, one door."

Even his older brother, Hoagie was rolling his eyes, obviously not believing that he made something so advanced and it actually worked, because there was no way his screw up younger brother, could create something like that, before he did.

Creating something, that even he couldn't understand, would mean Tommy was even bigger genius than he was.

And Tommy realized, with sadness, none of them, believed him.

He pushed his chair back.

"Tommy, where are you, going?" His mother said.

"I'm not hungry anymore" He said, walking away.

And Hoagie, could have swore, he heard Tommy grumble 'Stupid family, who need's them. Only they, understand me'.

 _But he must have heard, wrong._

And scene!

It seem's, Tommy is moving away from his family despite the Hourglass goal's of uniting everybody. Next chapter, some time passes by and people start moving into the Hourglass Venus base. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: By this point, I realized I screwed up on the last chapter. I didn't realize Mr Gilligan was actually dead. I thought he was constantly on business trips or he had left the family as a whole, because he never showed up in the show. Well, now I know better.

I've decided not to fix this, because for one, I am too lazy to do so and two, l can just pass the appearances of Mr Gilligan as due to the ripple effect, since Ka was never supposed to be born in the first place which caused a ripple in time, creating an alternate reality where the man had survived.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

It had been a month, and the Hourglass, in that time, had been sending people to Venus via, portal gun.

A gun that had been altered a bit, before it was set to be massed produced, now it had a cloaking shield around it that would only drop when somebody bearing the Hourglass imprint ordered it to, and engraved on, each and every gun was the name 'Thomas "Tommy" Gilligan', giving full credit to the creator.

Which meant, that even when Tommy was long gone, his invention, of the first, Earth originated Portal Gun would live on through time, something his brother, Hoagie would never achieve, when he finally succeed in making his own.

On a side note, when 'Mr Fizz' had managed to put a ban on soda so that no kid could drink it, it didn't quiet have as much impact, as it did in the canon universe.

Because those in the Hourglass who were over the age of 13, brought soda for their kids or younger siblings, to drink in the safety of their own home, behind closed doors, or in the safety an Hourglass bases.

So the illegal soda bars, weren't as popular as they should have been.

When the Cheese ninja's started to run rampant, the higher up's in the organization, had already sent out a warning, to make sure they hid their cheese, even if it sounded bizarre in that moment but by then, they had all learnt their lesson when 'suggesstion' came out, and did what was 'suggested'

Their decision was rewarded, day's later, when they heard that nobody could get their hands on cheese anymore because it was constantly stolen by cheese stealing lunatics.

Those who were smart enough realized by this point, that it was very possible that the Hourglass had somebody who could actually see into the future, a clairvoyant, was helping them avoid disasters.

How else, did the organization send messages out about a disaster before the actual disaster, happened?

Somebody on this planet, actually know the threats of the future.

Ch 8: Boarding the Hourglass Venus Base.

"AYMON! OVER HERE!" Came the voice of Kat, as the seemly teen walked over to the group.

They were, in the Hourglass base near Hendry Middle School.

It had been quiet a shock to Kat and the group, when he showed them this base, buried deep underground and their shock only increased when they saw how people in the organization treated each other, regardless of age.

They had been impressed when they had been shown one of the Teen Ninja's Hideouts but this place took the cake.

Screw that place.

This base, had quickly become one of their favorite place to hang out.

Here, they weren't expected to bad mouth those under the age of 13 and could be themselves selves without having a bounty on their head.

Ka Haki disguised as Anymon Adler, approached the large crowd of people who were chattering excitedly, in front them, were three people, dressed in the classic lab coat's.

Immediately, his interest was peaked, as he stood beside Kat.

Krystal Elissa, spoke to the crowd and said. "We of the Hourglass, have good news for everybody. Our brains department has managed to find a way to enter, our large base on Venus"

Their were gasp's of excitement, as they all saw the cool looking device on her arm.

"This is a Portal Gun, that one of our geniuses, have created that is powered by thought and it is currently, being massed produced, secretly, so that every member of the Hourglass, has one of these, so that you can go from earth to Venus, within seconds." She said.

Was she serious!? Most of them thought, in disbelief.

"Awesome" Said somebody.

"Do you think, we can eventually, go hopping through planet's?" Kat said, "Fighting aliens and stuff? We can be totally badass" screw the Teen Ninja's, they had nothing on their organization.

"It's very generous of them, to give away such advanced technology without asking anything back" Spoc said.

What kind of people made up the high foundation's of the Hourglass, he was very curious to find out.

"Of course, you will all, be put through a crash course in how to use them, when we start giving them out. The Portal gun was also designed to think for itself and work with your imprint, so that anybody, who is outside the organization can ever it" She said, they had sent the amazing invention to Asia, to have it sync it with the implant."And now, that it is possible for us to go to our Venus base, the higher up's, has decided that no more than three bases at a time can enter."

Because there was no way, the whole organization could fit in there, even though they were still technically smaller than the KND.

Well... not until, they found away to expand the base like crazy, to fit them all in.

"Today. Is this bases turn, to enter in space station." She said, as the muttering increased yet again before she yelled. "So, can you all, please form three group's and position yourself in front of me or the other two who also have Portal guns"

And they all didn't need to be told twice, within minute's, they had all gotten into three large group's, excited to walk on another planet.

Elissa gave nods to her fellow colleagues, and they all begin to think about the planet Venus, from the picture's they had been shown and a beam shot out of the gun.

Before their very eyes, the air opened up to reveal a metal like corridor from inside the Hourglass Venus base.

"My, group follow me, first." She ordered, as the first group began to move through the middle portal, three minutes later, the second group joined, before the last group did.

#On Venus#

"Woah!" Kat said, as she looked through the transparent window's, at the environment beyond their protective heaven.

It was like she was looking at the top of a old volcano, it was so lifeless and rocky, and yet that redness that seemed to plague the landscape, was like a clear warning to her.

That she would not survive, a second if she went out.

Her friend's, were doing the same thing thing's, looking out in amazement.

It really hit home, on how they weren't on earth anymore.

They had ended up in the largest part of the base and those who directed them in, began to wear headbands around their forehead, that projected the words 'America- Hendry district', in the air.

How they were doing that, hardly anybody know.

"Everybody, follow us" Elissa said, as they reluctantly stopped staring out of the window and began following her. "Now, our big brain's have spent two days, after the Portal gun was made available to them, filling this entire base with air. This is to allow us to breath without carrying a personal oxygen tank, everywhere we go."

If they looked up they would have saw dozens of little round container's lining up at the edges, they were actually oxygen tanks that was hooked up to the wall.

They were another finished space invention's their Brain's department developed, somebody had found a way to compress a much larger amount of air, inside something so small, this way, they didn't need to worry about running out of oxygen every few day's.

Not until, they found a way to turn Venus's air, into safe breathable oxygen.

Each small oxygen tank had a force field around it, to provide some protection because of Oxygen was the most important thing on the base station.

In total, there was a total of five whole room's dedicated just to housing oxygen tanks, in an unlikely event that something did happen.

"Move, out of the way!" Yelled some English kid, driving a motor vehicle and they all quickly rushed out of they as they watched in amazement, it lift gradually in the air and transform into a flying car before disappearing before their very eyes.

Only to re-appear outside, cloaked by a faint blue light.

"Success!" Said, another English kid, looking outside at the car.

"The teleporting car work's!"said, this time an English adult kid. "And the shield's also works as well. All we need to do now, is try to have it pass through not just metal!"

And the car disappeared back, to who know's where inside the base, while the other two ran back, to conduct more test's.

And Elissa said, "As you probably with have guess. This base, has a series of experiement's being conduct here, behind a protective sheild's of course." Before she said. "We have a whole section dedicated to the development of new technology, that is designed specifically for space and the harsh environments of Venus and life on other planet's"

It was ground breaking stuff they were doing here, if they succeed the human race could spread to other planet's as well.

They walked down a long metal based corridor, and entered a giant space, full of nerds and explosions.

Thank god for the indestructible walls.

"Cool"Kat said, looking at a fuel tank, that suddenly heated up and those around the tank suddenly went for cover. It blow up seconds later in a rainbow colored fire which they then struggled to put out.

"So pretty" Abby said, looking at the kid who was handed a backpack who then pressed a button on the count of three, before it started lightening up like the fourth of July before they all noticed something was wrong with it and the kid started feeling like their back was on fire, and quickly took it off before throwing it, into the air.

This turned out to be the right thing to do, when a mini black hole was created before it suddenly disappeared.

Every single one of them were taking advantage of the fact, they didn't have to be quiet here because nobody wouldn't hear them, no matter what, since they were alone on the planet so they could go for the more dangerous and louder experimentation.

"Let's move on" Elissa said, as most of them groan, when they were forced to go back the way they came, into the biggest part of the base once again and turned left, they had passed another large group of people, when the door opened to reveal a room, that had lots of computer and monitor's.

Holographic screens were hovering everywhere and a giant window was positioned in front, giving a beautiful look into space.

"And in here, is our space communication's room" She said, "We can now communicate directly with Earth. However our hope, is that one day, our reach will extend much further than that, so if something, from another planet so much as sneeze, we will be able to pick up on it"

Which meant to Aymon, that eventually the Hourglass will find out the existence of the Galactic Kids Next Door.

Which meant that eventually, the Galactic Kids Next Door, who had been killing whole planets full of people, in their 'righteous' war against all adults, will soon find out, the most dangerous being's in the multiple verse were the very species, they thought was another 'no great' lost, in their blood soaked war.

"The rest of the base, is dedicated to the growing of food on this planet." Elissa said before she continued. "Being able to actually live on this planet. Meaning there are room's, where you can sleep here and live on the base. There are also multiple training room's in Zero gravity chamber's, you can use and other facilities"

"Stop right, there. You had me at, Zero gravity chamber's! Later." Yelled at teenager, before he began to run in search for one, several people began to follow.

After all, who didn't want to experience the weightless of space, without actually dying without an oxygen tank?

"P-Please, everybody don't run" She said, but she know nobody was listening and sighed.

Amyon, had been dragged by his teenage 'friend's' who wanted to explore more of the base themselves.

"*sigh*, let meet's at the center in two hours" She said, family not sure, if anybody heard her.

If she had gone to one of the space Zero gravity chamber's, she would have seen the sight of kids, teens and surprisingly enough adult's, having fun in a Zero gravity chamber, deeming it to be the stress reliever they needed, from a week long full of work.

Aymon thought, the Hourglass was doing well.

#Hours later in the Gilligan household#

"And, why are you arriving so late, young man?" Mrs Gilligan said, looking at her child Tommy, who she could have sworn had gotten slimmer and taller lately. "And why aren't you, wearing your hat? It's cold out here!"

And for some reason, she barely saw Tommy in the house, anymore.

"Sorry, mom" Tommy said, embarrassed. "I didn't notice the time, until now because I spent most of my time, indoor's."

"Well, young man, I don't care if you were indoors. That's still no excuse, not to wear your hat" She said, before saying. "Now get in here, before you catch a cold. I'll heat up your food for you since you missed dinner."

"...Actually, mom" Tommy said, coming in,"I kind of stayed with a friend... and kind of ate already with them." and before his mother could go on a rant about how, he clearly wasn't being fed well, because he was losing weight, he quickly rushed upstairs.

What he said, was kind of the truth, he had his follow big brains had gone out for some Chinese, and brought some back for the rest to enjoy.

"TOMMY!" He heard his mother scream after him and he inwardly cringed, he was not looking forward to tomorrow and as he kept on walking and praying to god, he would get to his room without bumping into Hoagie.

He want over the amazing time he had at the Hourglass, Venus station.

Unfortunatelly his answers weren't answered, because his brother Hoagie was just coming back from the toilet and had seen him.

"Tommy. Where have you been! You've missed lunch!" Hoagie said.

"Good" Tommy said under his breath, at least he didn't have to sit, for who know's how long and endure, having to be around people, that treated him like he's got half an IQ.

He was about to touch the door handle, when Hoagie got in between him and the door, having apparently heard him.

"Good!?" Hoagie said, "Just a month ago, you would personally drag me from my room, just so that you can eat lunch and now you don't even show up! Most day's, you don't even come home until late at night. What could you be possibly doing, that is more important than spending time with your, family!?"

And Tommy would have argued, if he wasn't so tired and said, clearly tired. "You know what, Hoagie? I don't even have the energy to talk back. If you want to talk, talk to me tomorrow after I've got some sleep."

And than much to Hoagie's shock, Tommy grabbed his arm and swung them around, using the momentum to push him forward, while Tommy want stumbling backwards.

Right into his own room while his brother Hoagie into his and by the time, he had recovered from the shock and began to bang on Tommy's door, it was already too late.

The door was locked and fortified, it even hurt to touch the door frame and he heard Tommy's heavy sleeping noises, a minute later.

He gritted his teeth and yelled. "This isn't over, Tommy!" As he stomped back to his room.

 _This was far from over._

And scene!

Next, Gracie tries to reconnect with her little sister again, and Hoagie starts to stick his nose in his little brother's business and can't help but notice how popular his brother has become at school. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

In the early hour's of the morning, Tiara Lewis tipped toed as quickly as she could to the door before opening it very slowly, praying the noise wouldn't wake up, anybody in the house.

The door opened and she found herself once again in the corridor, opposite her was her teenage sister's room and snoring could be heard, down the hall coming from her parents room.

She turned around and tiptoed down the hall in the opposite direction to her parents room and down the stairs into the living room, where it was nice and dark.

But she didn't allow herself to breath a sigh of relief, until she had got to couch and took the remote.

Just when she was starting to relax, she almost had a heart attack when the light was suddenly switched on to reveal her sister Gracie, in her rainbow monkey Pj's, that she had yet to get rid of, holding a bowl of popcorn in her arm's.

Gracie just had to sweat dropped, seeing her sister reaction to her.

She didn't mean to scare her and waited for her to calm down.

"*huff* W-What are you doing here?" Tiara asked with narrow eyes.

She could have died!

And Gracie chose to ignore her sister's suspicious gaze and said. "Isn't it obvious? I'm watching the Rainbow Monkey: A hundred colours of love- the movie, just like you. Now move up"

She managed to make her sister shuffle to the right and put down the popcorn, before Tiara could finishing going through the shock, that her sister still woke up so early to watch Rainbow Monkey specials.

"Y-You still watch Rainbow Monkey's?" Tiara said.

"Of course I do" Gracie said, "Just because I'm a teenager doesn't me, I'll automatically hate it, even if it was made for kids. I'll be one of those adult's, that will keep on watching it, even when I'm old. There is no written rule, that say's adult's or teenagers, have to hate Rainbow Monkey's, after all. RainbowMonkey's, were part of many people's childhood."

And that was the problem.

The decommission took away so many memories from childhood, that those 13 and above, forgot that they were children themselves, once, making it so hard for the age group's to relate to each other.

No wonder, there was a war going on, if half of the planet, saw that stage in life as something that shouldn't exist.

And Tiara found herself agreeing.

There was no law that said, teenagers and adults couldn't love Rainbow Monkey's.

"Popcorn?" Gracie said, to her sister.

Ch 9: The feeling of defeat as a man.

Hoagie Gilligan, couldn't help but glance at his little brother Tommy, who he was sure, was not only losing weight but he was walking outside without his signature hat.

The 7 year old, tried his very best to ignore his brother stares.

He really wished, they didn't shear a bathroom together.

Luckily, he was fast enough, to get to the bathroom first, but he wasn't fast enough to finish brushing his teeth before Hoagie came in and now he was trying to stealthy go back to his room, before his brother could finish brushing his teeth.

Hoagie eyes, couldn't help but widen seeing Tommy move so fast out of the bathroom and made a hasty retreat to the safety of his room.

Tommy, know he would have to come out of his room sooner or later, or he would miss the bus, so cautiously he walked out, dressed in a light blue t-shirt and light brown trousers, once again, without his hat.

Their parents practically had a heart attack, when he came down and saw him, not in his usual attire.

Sure Tommy, looked good, but still...

"Honey, I didn't know you want shopping with Tommy." Mr Gilligan said, reading a newspaper, noting the new clothes, his youngest son wearing.

"I didn't" Mrs Gilligan said, she hadn't been shopping for Tommy, well, not recently and those clothes reeked of another store, that she didn't go to.

Where, was his cute little brown short's and collared blue shirt, he always wore!?

Tommy, tried to ignore his families gaze, grabbed some fresh toast and buttered two slices up, before in a surprising turn of events, he prepared himself some porridge and one glass of fruit juice, a far cry from what was on his brother's, Hoagie plate, that was stuffed with pancakes, buttered toast and all that fattening bacon.

"Your not having any bacon, son?" Mr Gilligan said, honestly surprised, that Tommy wasn't touching what he loved, to stuff into his mouth.

"Beacon is fatty and I want to remain like this." Tommy said, as if he was a teenager.

Making more than one eyebrow rose, at his response.

"Tommy, dear. Eat more, your getting too skinny." Mrs Gilligan said, her boy was too skinny for her liking, she would have accepted the change if he was a teenager, but he wasn't even ten year's old, so she grabbed the plate full of bacon and start emptying, a good quarter onto his plate.

She and the rest of the family, could have swore they saw a flash of irritation on his face, before it was gone just as quickly as it came.

Than in another shocking turn of events, Tommy abandoned his plate, that was now contaminated by Beacon grease for his thankfully, filling porridge and orange juice.

The room couldn't have been more silently, as Tommy ate, not looking at the various face looking at him.

If he did, he would have saw...

His brother Hoagie, looking at him, like he was some kind of puzzle, that he needed to figure out.

His mother, with a hurt and worried face, as she worried that he might eventually starve to death, and schemed on how to make him eat more.

His father on the other hand, couldn't shake off the terrible feeling, that there was a sudden gap in his family.

Tommy, finished eating his food and want to wash his plate in the sink, he still had eyes on him while he did this, before he grabbed his school bag, which had been secretly modified and found the lunch, that was prepared for him.

He didn't even need to look to know what was in there, he could practically smell it.

He would swap the food with the other kid's, if it was full of what he thought and then walked out of the door, heading straight for the bus stop, without waiting for his brother Hoagie to finish, without feeling any guilt.

It's not like his brother ever waited for him so he wasn't bothered, when Hoagie finally caught up with him looking angry.

Hoagie, had no right to be angry about him, leaving him, when he was always the one chasing after him, trying not to be left behind, while his brother begrudly slowed down his step's since he was forced to take care of him outside the house.

"I mean it, Tommy. You should have waited for me!" Hoagie said, what was with Tommy attitude this morning? First he rejects their mother's juicy bacon and now... he wouldn't even wait for him to finish eating!

Just than the yellow bus arrived and Hoagie was about to get on, when his brother stopped him.

"Hoagie, this bus isn't yours. This is for the first and second grader's, remember? Your bus stop is way down there" Tommy said point in direction, and Hoagie went silently red, in embarrassment, no wonder he hadn't seen his friends.

"I know that" Hoagie said, turning around and walking downward's, thinking he had hid his embarrassment well.

If he had look back, he would have seen the smile spreading across Tommy face, as he got into his bus with his fellow first graders, and second.

Hoagie, got onto his bus in a somewhat bad mood, minutes later.

"What's up, Numbuh 2?" Number five, Abigail Lincoln said, with the rest of his KND team mates giving him, their own greeting.

Hoagie sat down next to Numbuh 5, with a frown.

"Woah, what's eating you?" Numbuh five said.

"Tommy" Hoagie said.

And the conversation ended.

#walking into the school#

"I am telling you, guys. Tommy is different and it's really weird. I thought, I saw a Yipper action figure in his room!" Hoagie said, talking to his friends as they walked to class. "He's skinner too and got some new clothes. He didn't even touch his beacon this morning and he usually eats the same amount I do"

"Calm down, Numbuh 2" Numbuh 3 said, "I''m sure, you've just imagining things or he's going through puberty"

"But he's only 7!" Hoagie said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we'll go and check up on him at break." Numbuh 1 said, the only one who was taking this, semi seriously.

This was Tommy, they were talking about, after all.

Everything the boy did, was either extremely annoying or destructive.

But if Numbuh 2 was worried...

It couldn't hurt to check up on his brother.

#break#

Numbuh 4, was still grumbling about the look, their teacher gave him when he handed in his homework.

"Oh, cheer up numbuh 4" Hoagie said. "Maybe one day, you will get better"

While Numbuh 5 laughed, making Numbuh 4 send a glare her way.

"Where almost there" Numbuh 3 said, as they turned the corner.

"Yes, we know Numbuh 3. We've been walking through this building, practically our entire lives" Numbuh 1 said.

"Really?" Numbuh 3 said, and they all rolled their eyes, when they finally got to the wing, full of smaller children.

"Man, first grade. All the memories." Numbuh 5 said, as lots of smaller kids turned to look their way, frightened to see a group of older kids.

"Man, everybody is so small, here" Numbuh 4 said. "Cute even"

"Numbuh 4, don't you mean, for once, your not the smallest kid in the halls?" Numbuh 5 said, before Numbuh 4 lunged at her intending to attack while the rest restrained him.

"Stop fooling around guy's" Numbuh 1 said. "We, came to check on Tommy"

They then searched through the halls until they finally found him.

Surrounded by a large group of small children.

They all began to push through, when they heard his voice.

"The trick is to wear extremely stretchy, elastic underwear, so that when the big kids come and wedgy you, you won't feel a thing." Tommy said before he warned. "But, try your best to look like your in pain or else, they would be left dissatisfied and try to find some other way, to make you hurt. You have to remember, that it can always get worse. This way, it ends much quicker and you don't end up with your head drowning in toilet water."

And the group of kid's were going 'ooo', obviously taking this to heart.

"Now, who wants to trade with me, for half of my lunch. I'll give a lucky person, two cups of chocolate pudding and two chocolate muffins" he said.

"ME! ME! ME!" Everybody were raising their lunches.

Who wouldn't want Tommy Gilligan's lunch?

His mother always packed the good stuff, even if It was only half of his full lunch.

"He's giving away, half his lunch?!" Hoagie said, truly shocked, "Has my brother, gone crazy!?"

"Man, look at all these kid's surrounding, your brother" Numbuh 5 said.

"Wait, that's Tommy?" Numbuh 1 said, shocked.

"He's so much cuter, now that he's lost all that weight." Numbuh 3 said, wanting to pinch Tommy's cheeks.

"Hmph, I bet I can still kick his ass" Numbuh 4 said, while Numbuh 5 snickered at his clear jealousy.

Tommy, finished swapping half of his lunch with somebody, for strawberry's dipped in chocolate and a Tuna Seaweed wrap.

Hoagie was looking like his brother had finally lost it, at least Tommy should swap his food for something very sugary and sweet!

"Hey, Tommy" Said, a pretty blonde haired girl who looked to be about eight, and would no doubt turn into a hotty when she was much older.

"Hi, Diane" Tommy said.

The girl brushed hair back, so that it was behind her ear and said. "So I was thinking... we can compare notes later"

"Sure" Tommy said.

"No, he promised me, he would look over my homework later" Said, another girl pulling him by the arm, who bore a striking resemblance to Numbuh 10 of the KND, except for she was younger.

She was actually Numbuh 10 little sister, and if she was anything like her sister when growing up, she would be very hot.

"No, he's helping me" The one on the right said.

"No, me" The one on the left said, poor Tommy was being yanked from one girl to the next.

All of Sector Z, could only look on with shock and wide eyes, their mouth's hitting the floor in disbelief, as Tommy finally resolved the issue by agreeing to help them both, making them both happy before he left, with two girls around both of his arms.

"Damn, Hoagie" Numbuh 5 said, after a long time. "Your brother got it going on. Who know your brother, was so smooth with the ladies?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 2" Numbuh 3 said, "Maybe, you should ask your younger brother, for advice, on how to pick up girl's, since your so bad at it."

"Am not!" Hoagie said.

"Whatever, you say" Numbuh 5 said, as both of them smirked and he sent a glare there way.

 _What was this unwelcome feeling of defeat in his mouth?_

And scene!

Next chapter, the Interesting Twin's are presented with a chance to be on a winning side, after they receive a beating from the Japanese Kid's Next. Meanwhile, the Gilligan's decide to try to re-connect with Tommy. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

"GET UP YOU STUPID, DRAGON!" Chad Dickson, aka Numbuh 274 said, kicking the sleeping blue dragon in front of him, he had been trying to wake the thing up for almost a month now, but to no success.

Well, today he was just about to get a lucky break, because instead of taking the abuse Chad delivered like usual, it body began to stur.

Chad immediately began to take step's back, as it rose to it full height, which turned out to be absolutely massive, easily the dragon towered over him like some kind of god and it's mere presence was so hard to ignore.

He could just feel the danger in the air as it opened it's eyes and looked down upon him like he was looking like an insect.

Chad instead of feeling offended, he suddenly got the feeling that he should run, and run as fast as he could because if the dragon caught him, he would be burnt to a crisp, even if this was a dream.

But instead of opening it's large mouth to breathe fire, the Dragon did something unexpected.

It reared it neck back and let out a strange noise.

It only took him second's for him to realize that strange noise was actually laughter.

Mocking laughter.

The dragon was laughing at him.

And that's how his dream ended, with him feel like a clown, but it wasn't until a few day's later, did he realise, what that laughter meant.

It was a Warning.

A Warning about the path, he was about to go down.

It was warning him about the Galactic Kids Next Door.

Ch 10: Let's sit down and talk.

The interesting Twins from beneath the Mountain, just had the worst day ever.

They had been hired by none other than Father, to try and track down the hideout of the Japanese Kid's Next door, it seemed so simple on paper, all they had to do was follow Kuki Sanban to the base and report it's location, but unknown to them until the very end, they had been played with, the whole time.

All that pain and humiliation they want through, thinking they were just after a dumb girl, only served to rub salt on the wound of their perfect record and the beating, they got from the real Japanese Kid's Next door, had them rethinking what side they were on.

All they could do now was hang onto their loser pride, and hope they would succeed one day.

They never thought that one day, they would tell their employer that they failed their mission.

Of cause Father was angry with them since he was assured, they were the best, but that was nothing when the man promised to find them and burn them alive, if they thought their quest for getting information on the Kids Next Door was over.

So they were now living in fear of Father and waiting for their next instruction's.

Who know, that failure would turn their live's into living hell that they couldn't just run from because Father will find them.

Father would always find them, no matter where they were and who they were disguised as.

The man had eyes everywhere in the world.

And the Japanese Kids Next Door, wouldn't take them in and protect them either, because that much was obvious, it was no secret that they were hired by father, and when your openly working for father it destroy's any chance of ever switching sides because there will always be distrust in the room.

So they had nowhere else to go, so all they could do was go down this path filled with fear and shame.

Two day's, after suffering the worst humanation possible along with the worst beating they had ever had, they finally got a text from Father.

They were under a bridge, cold, wet and hungry, they didn't even have any parents, so the money they got was from completing their jobs allowed them to survive but since they didn't complete their latest job, they weren't paid.

So they were burning through their saving's.

The brother read on their only phone.

-Go to the Japanese restaurant, at the corner of the street, to receive your next instruction's- Father.

None of them found anything off with the text, since Father or the Delightful Children from down the Lane, should only have their number.

So they pulled their pathetic selves together, hoping they would finally get some good food into their stomach's and some clean clothe's and began to walk.

They didn't know, they were about to get so much more than what they hoped.

#At 'Little Tokyoko' restaurant#

They entered a small restaurant, the kind you would see in movie's, where you can have a secret meeting in and the people working there would mind their own business.

The place, was packed and immediately when they came in, they were approached by an adult in an ice cream man uniform, which they thought was working for father and said. "Let me, show you two, to your seats"

And they followed them, if they had looked, they would have seen despite the place being packed, nobody was turning their way, seeing their jagged forms.

And they were shown seat's at the very back, which they also expected and found themselves sitting in front of what looked like a ten year old, blond haired boy with tinted yellow shades, in a white t-shirt and purple jean's.

….There was just something about him, that was different from Father's own envoys that he usually sent to meet them.

Behind his shades, the boy was looking at them kind of grim seeing their appearance, before saying.

"Let's eat, before we talk. You two look like, you need it"

And despite having pride, they both couldn't ignore the calls of their stomach's.

They had been eaten nothing but biscuits and bread since their failure, their bodies needed some proper food.

"Don't worry about the money. I'll pay for it" The boy said, before one of the staff came over and asked them if they wanted anything.

They were both then surprised to see him actually pay for them and order them both, a big bowl of noodle's.

They both wanted to ask question's, but the steaming hot food placed in front of them minute's later, prevented them from voicing them out and once they were done and full.

They both noticed, the boy had a smile on his face, again, they had never seen an envoy for father, smile.

"Just, who are you?" The brother, half of the interesting Twin's from beneath the mountain, said.

They had both figured out, that this person couldn't be from Father.

There was just this kindness about him.

Than was he from the Kids Next Door?

"We'll my official name to the KND, is Numbuh 858 of the Kids Next Door." The boy said.

"THE KID'S NEXT DOOR!" Both of them exclaimed in horror, the enemy had appeared before them once again, where they going to receive another beating!?

"But, I'm a top secret mission that the KND don't know about" He said, getting them, to look at him in surprise. "My true alliance lies, in a much more secretive organization. So secret that Father himself, doesn't really know about it. He believes what we want him believe, and we have managed to sniff out any spies he may send to infiltrate us. So, simply put, if we wanted to hide, Father wouldn't be able to find us, unless we want to be found"

An organization hidden from Father's, all seeing gaze?

Was that even possible?

Even they know that the Kid's Next Door Moon Base was on the moon, it was a wonder why Father hadn't sent a whole arms to attack it, yet.

"And say we believe you." The sister half of the interesting Twin's said. "What do you want with us?"

Yes, that was a good point, what did they want with them?

"Well, my organization has been watching you two for a very long time. We know of your link to father and we want you to spy for us. We have many spy's in Father's fraction but we don't have people who have such a direct link, like you two have" Numbuh 858 said.

"YOU WANT US TO SPY!?" The brother yelled, again nobody gave a reaction around the room. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? FATHER WILL KILL US!"

His sister was shaking, at the thought of going against Father, the man who could set himself on fire and live.

But the boy was calm and said. "Take a look around this restaurant, what do you see?"

"Huh?" The sister said, as they both began to look around, to find it was normal, everybody was talking, chatting and eating, like what you would expect from a restaurant.

"Surely you most have noticed that we've been talking out loud, ever since we met and yet not a single person looked this way, I'm willing to bet some of Father's spy's are even in the crowd of eating people as well" He said, shocking them, making them realize he was right. "And do you know why, my talk of you betraying father hadn't provoke a reaction? Because, around this entire building is a special device that makes us practically invisible to those other than those from my organization. If you don't believe me, go and find out"

And they did, very slowly, both of them walked up to several people and tried to get their attention, but to no success.

It was like they aren't even here.

"Are you finished? The only one who can see us, is one or two of the staff, but they are under order's to act completely normal. So are you interested now?" He said, as both of them kept on trying before giving up and slowly making their way back. "What you see now, is only a hint of the power of what my organization can really do. Do you think, burying memories is beyond us? The moment, you walk out of that door, this all would have been a daydream and you will carry on living under a damp Old Bridge. My organization is simply offering you, another alternative to your big 'problem'"

And he was met with silence from both of them.

If what they were experiencing now was true, could that mean, they could change their situation around?

"W-What do you want us to do?" The sister said.

"SISTER!" Her brother said, she was actually considering this.

"Brother, I can't live like this!" The sister said, surprising him. "I can't live knowing Father is always's watching us! If we, had just used our common sense, we would have never taken the job in the first place! I mean, how are we supposed to find the Japanese Kids Next Door Headquater's without raising alarm! They were **waiting** for us, when we were exhausted! And they beat us so much that my body still hurt's!"

Grabbing his collar.

"Sister, please calm down!" Her brother said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She yelled, shaking him. "Can you promise me that the next meal we'll have, will not be another slice of bread!"

"Um..." He said.

"Exactly!" She said, before fire blazed in her eyes. "I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT BRIDGE AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

And he gulped and said. "Yes, sister" before she released him.

She then turned around and said, to the boy who had watched them for so long and said. "Exactly, what do you want us to do?"

And Numbuh 848 replied. "It's simple. All you have to do is to continue to play the role, that you've played until now and make sure no serious harm come's to the Kids Next Door, if you are given a mission. Make sure you fail but make it look real enough so that Father still trust's you and the Kids Next Door take's you seriously, but not that seriously"

"And what do we get out of this?" The brother said.

"What you get out of this, is that I will give you, the name of places where you can eat as much as you want, for free and is protected like this restaurant. All you need to do is flash this card" Numbuh 848 said, taking out a solid black card, that had a glowing golden hourglass on it. "With this card, you can also get into a few motel's that would let you in for free and are also well protected"

And their eyes grew round, hearing that there were places in Japan that would let them eat for free but their eyes practically flew out of their socket's when they heard, there were places that would provide them shelter with protection, away from Father.

"However, the moment, you violate the agreement. This card will no longer work" He said, making them realise that if they took the card and told father about what happened today, they would come to regret it.

How would they tell him, that some random kid claiming to be part of the KND, had approached them and given them a plastic card that was now useless because they blabbed, their proof that there was another group of enemies out there, would go all up in smoke.

They could practically see the conversation now.

"With this card, you will also get's some perk's like free clothes and even a monthly allowance" he said, making them stare at him in disbelief as he throw it at them, and the brother caught it.

This didn't seem like they were taken advantage of.

Where they actually being helped?

But, why?

"Why, are you helping us?" The sister said.

"Because unlike the KND, Teen Ninja's and every other large group with cool weapon's" He said, "My organization, cares for people regardless of age. Do you think, my organization would ignore Kid's who could have such bright future's, but can't, because they live under a bridge and are slaves to a madman, who really just has daddy issues?"

And both of them, had nothing to say to that.

#In the Gilligan household#

Tommy Gilligan walked into his house, reading a weird message he had just gotten from the organization, what made It so weird, was that it was about Hoagie's friend, Numbuh 1.

It was about helping the boy when he asked for help, something about a malfunction in ages in the KND and doing something else.

He himself, had no idea what the message was on about, but he was willing to bet, he would soon know.

"Tommy..." A voice said, which he recognized as his mother, he stopped and turn around to find he was at the entrance of the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to find his parents and older brother around the dinner table.

What he was surprised was, to see his grandmother, Grandma Lydia.

"Wait, that's Tommy?" Grandma Lydia said, looking at the boy in the hallway. "But he's so much thinner than I remember and what happened to his clothes and his hat? Glad to see their gone, the boy look's good, Betty." Gaining a small smile from Tommy.

"*cough*. Tommy, why don't you join us for a nice family meal" His father said, and the man didn't mention, but they had been waiting for Tommy to come back home, so that they could eat lunch, in their latest plot to become a family again.

And Tommy was about to reject when Grandma Lydia said.

"Just let the boy go" Grandma Lydia said, "He's clearly too busy at the moment, and bring out of the food, already, I'm starving! If Tommy, doesn't want to come, than it's because of the giant serving you always stuff him with! The boy finally lost all that weight, who know's how much of it, he would put back on, in one sitting? And when is the other one going to go on a diet?" She said, pointing to a very surprised Hoagie.

"His younger brother clearly went on one, so why can't he?" Grandma Lydia said. " I swear if Hoagie get's any more bigger, he would stop being a boy and be a balloon"

Now, Tommy smile was huge, while Hoagie cheeks turned red and His mother looked insulted and fluttered at the same, while his Father noticed that he was slowly coming closer, instead of walking away, like usual.

"...Maybe, I can sit down." Tommy said, sitting on the seat which hadn't felt his backside in almost two month's before adding.

"Just for today"

 _And both of his parent's couldn't help but smile. It felt like the gap between them was closing._

And scene!

Next chapter, the day that Numbuh 1 is supposedly 13 year old approaches, and while on the run, Numbuh 1 enlists the help of Tommy, who just shock's him with each minute, he spends time with him. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Nigel Uno, was on the run.

Who would have thought, a day would come, where he was hunted down by the Decommissioning squad, when it wasn't his 13th birthday?

Clearly there was some kind of mistake, he was no where near 13.

Somebody, high up, must really want him out of the picture to be able to change his records, but the trouble was, he didn't know who, not only was he on the run but he had to ditch his own dad, his own team mates had been captured and were scheduled for decommissioning, and a screaming Scottish girl was after his ass.

For the first time in years, he had no back up.

No team.

No technology to get him to the moon, to clear his name and little to no plan.

Which meant, he had only one choice left, a choice he thought, he would never have to make in a million's year's.

He knocked on the Gilligan's families door and not shortly after, numbuh 2, little brother Tommy Gilligan answered the door.

The boy saw him and frowned and said.

"My brother Hoagie isn't here, if you looking for him."

Numbuh 1, pushed him right in and slammed the door shut behind them.

"What the hell! Numbuh 1!" Tommy said, as Numbuh 1 quickly closed all the shutter's to the windows, in case anybody might be looking in.

"Tommy, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Numbuh 1 said, hiding behind a wall, before saying the words he thought he would never say in his life.

"I need your help"

The shock on Tommy face could be seen, because this was damn creepy!

Numbuh 1 really came to him, for help, just like the text said!

There was really somebody who could predict the future in the Hourglass!

But now had a choice, on one hand he could finally get the recognisition he deserved by help out, but on the other hand, memories of Hoagie and his friend's, always trying to get away from him when he tried to help them, didn't just magically disappear, overnight.

"Oh, so now you want my help?" He said, with such venom in his voice that it surprised Numbuh 1 "Why don't you ask my big brother, Hoagie. I'm sure, he's back at your treehouse, after all, he's clearly superior to me and he know's what he's ta-WOAH!"

Numbuh 1 grabbed him by the shirt and said. "Listen up, Tommy. This is no time to be sour. Right now, your big brother Hoagie, is on his way to be decommissioned, along with the rest of my team"

Did he just say, Decommissioned!?

The very same word, he had heard whispered in fear, from Hourglass operatives who had left the KND or were currently in it?

The very process that took half of your childhood, away, once you turn 13!?

But Hoagie was no near 13!

Hoagie, won't be Hoagie without his friends, no matter how much he disliked them.

And in a suspiring move that surprised the hell out of Numbuh 1, Tommy easily got out of his grip in a split second and said.

"Alright, I'll help you. But don't touch, anything in my room"

"right..." Numbuh 1 said.

What could possible be so special about Tommy's room?

Surely the boy was delusional.

Ch 11: Tommy Gilligan, the boy full of surprises.

They walked to his room and stopped at the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Numbuh 1 said, not understanding why Tommy hadn't opened the door yet.

Tommy ignored Numbuh 1, and took the handle, what Numbuh 1 saw next had him stomped.

The door knob grow larger and rainbow coloured lights began to surround the rim of it, the wood center gave way, to a computer screen with the word 'bedroom'.

Tommy than twisted the door handle and Numbuh 1, saw the words switch to all these words to 'flight room'.

Tommy than opened the door, to reveal a room that put Hoagie to shame, when it came to size alone.

For one thing it was four times bigger then Hoagie own room, it was also a lot neater to, Numbuh 1 could see a plane and lots of other vehicle's, that were hidden under vails of black.

He stared.. Tommy had to pull him in and say. "For god sake, Numbuh 1, are you going to stare all day? I thought we were rescuing my brother Hoagie and the rest of your team."

"How, the. Where, the." Numbuh 1 brain had officially shut down as he struggled to comprehend how Tommy could build a room so massive when his room looked so small from outside, but he did allow his feet to walk while his brain rebooted itself.

They than came to the middle of the room, which housed a giant computer, not the kind of computer that the KND and Hoagie had, full of randomness that they found in the recycling bin or trash can, but a super hytech looking one that you would expect to see in a adult research lab.

The kind of computer Hoagie, wouldn't know the first thing about operating and yet Tommy began pressing buttons, without fear or hesitation.

"Were going to the moon, right?" Tommy said, as he put in the coordinates.

"Ur, yeah" Numbuh 1 said, wondering what the hell was going on, was this really Tommy's room!

Tommy continued to press button's, at lightening speed, before a loading bar popped up on screen and near him, a pair of key's rose from the keyboard itself.

Tommy took them and said. "Let's go"

'Um, okay?" Numbuh 1 said, as they entered a tunnel of some kind, and when they came out, he was shocked to find themselves in a dome.

Right in the middle of the dome was a space ship that would have made Hoagie shed tears of joy.

It was long and yellow, and there was a noticeable glowing black sphere at the back, the weapon's he could see popping out... Numbuh 1 could not even begin to explain, what he was seeing and it stopped him in his tracks.

Tommy opened it the door using the keys and stepps came down it.

It took him only a few seconds to notice there was no sound of following feet behind him and Tommy turned around, only to sigh at Numbuh 1 god smack expression.

"Oh, for crying out loud" He said, grabbing Numbuh 1 stunned form and dragging him, into the space ship.

He didn't understand why Numbuh 1 was so shocked, the boy himself was part of an organization that built amazing weapons and machinery out of practically nothing.

If Numbuh 1 could be shocked by all of this, than he shouldn't see his follow big brain's houses, this was nothing compared to them.

But what he hadn't yet realized was that he was supposed to be 'Tommy', the goof of a little brother who made invention's exploded and pestered his brother and friend's.

Not a seven year old, who was showing intelligence far beyond his age and was putting his big brother Hoagie Gilligan, very intelligence to absolute shame.

And even though Numbuh 1, couldn't understand what he was seeing he got the gist that it was incredible, he was beginning to think, Hoagie wasn't the smartest one, out of the Gilligan brother's after all.

Because could he honestly say, Numbuh 2 could have easily built a ship like this?

So almost dead on his feet, Tommy allowed Numbuh 1 to walk on his own two feet to follow behind him, he ignored how Numbuh 1 was gawking at everything they passed and wanted to ask, what a certain gadget did or what was passed a certain door's.

His friends had helped him with this ship, and he didn't think they would appreciate it if they found out a random kid that wasn't even his friend, was going around touching everything.

They came to the control room, and Numbuh 1 was once again floored by the complexity of the shear room and once again without fear and hesitation, Tommy took a seat and turned the ship on, as if the process was super easy for him.

Numbuh 1, could only watch Tommy as he did this, he even sat down and stared at the control panels in front of him, which he had absolutely no idea, what a buttons did or the blinking light's displayed in front of him, meant.

So he decided not to touch anything.

But he couldn't help but wonder if Numbuh 2 could have built such a control room?

"Numbuh 1, put on your seat belt. Were about to blast off" Tommy said.

"ur, right" Numbuh 1 said, trying to find a seat belt, but he found none.

"Just pressed the blue button on your left, on the chair's arm" Tommy said, helping him immensely.

Numbuh 1, blushed as he found it and pressed it, he was than surprised when something wrapped around him and became a seat belt.

Than the dome around them, gave way and sun light began pour in, when they began to lift up into the air.

Numbuh 1 had a front row view as Tommy did this, and Tommy activated the cloaking, on the ship before it shot to hyper speed.

Numbuh 1, felt like he had just been through a bendy straw by the time it was over and Tommy took off his seat belt and said. "We've entered space and the ship is on a direct course to the moon. We can move around now"

And Numbuh 1 seat belt disappeared, making him slum in his chair, thanking whatever entity out there, that he was alive.

"Do you want soda?" Tommy said, going to a nearby fridge, that didn't look like a fridge at first glance but was stack with lots of snacks and soft drink, the amount was as if he had a large group over regularly. "I've got other stuff to, since we've got five minutes until we reach the moon"

"FIVE MINUTES!?" Numbuh 1 said, that was impossible, it usually took the team, almost an hour to get to moon base! And yet Tommy was saying, it would take him five minutes!?

"2 minutes, if I really step on it." Tommy said, throwing a can of soda Numbuh 1 way, which he caught. "But I'm sure, my brother Hoagie can built, something much faster than what I can. It probably takes you guy's less than a minute"

"ur, about that." Numbuh 1 said, wondering if he should lie to save face, suddenly rethinking his opinion of Tommy and seeing the incredible inventor right in front of his eyes.

Didn't Tommy want to join the KND?

"By the way, what is that in your pocket?" Tommy said, pointing at the white envelope that Numbuh 1 hadn't noticed was stuck to his pants and pulled it out.

It was an invention to a birthday party.

But the name of the sender was...

The ship suddenly shook.

"We've arrived at the moon" Tommy said, getting back into his chair, and true enough they were getting quite a view of moon base and what would breath taking scene of the KND moon base, for him, had Tommy, thinking it was random junk stuck in a tree, that was diseased.

Because that tree can not be healthy.

Meanwhile Numbuh 1, couldn't hid his shock, it really took them 5 minutes to get to the moonbase, like Tommy said.

A part of him, didn't believe it but proof was right in front of him now.

"Buckle up Numbuh 1, were going to crash into it" Tommy suddenly.

"Wait, what!?" Numbuh 1 said, "Why, can't you just land this thing!?"

"And fight the whole moon base to get to my brother and your friend!? Are you crazy!?" Tommy said, not even he was that good. "We'll, be captured before we even get to the room! So were crashing. Don't worry, about the ship, this ship is protected so it would only be slightly bumpy"

Just than the ship made contact with the base and Numbuh 1 thanked the heaven's for his seat belt, as he experienced what could be only be a ride at an amusement park, with the high powered spinning cups that went from one end to another.

"What the?" Numbuh 86 said, as a ship came out of nowhere, just as she was about to put Sector V into their decommosining seats.

The rest could only look on with wide eyes, seeing the ship burst through the very building.

It luckily stopped right in front of them, instead of crushing them and a minute later, the door opened.

Numbuh 86 ordered her squad to get ready to fire at the intruder.

However, nobody excepted Tommy Gilligan to come out of the ship, especially not Hoagie with Numbuh 1 behind him, looking like he needed a barf bag, but managed to swallowed it down.

"Tommy?" Hoagie said, where the hell did his brother get this cool looking spaceship!?

"We've come to rescue you" Tommy said, walking down the step's, only to find blasters pointed right at his face.

"Good, now, put your hands where I can see them, or I'll blast you" Numbuh 86 said, her weapon waved threatening in his face.

"Wait!" Numbuh 1 said, running down the steps with a letter in his hands. "You've got to read this first, I can prove there has been a huge misunderstanding"

"Oh, really? Give me, that" Numbuh 86 said, grabbing the letter and opening up to read out loud, she said."You have been invited to...Chad's Dickson's...13th BIRTHDAY PARTY!?"

"Wait, didn't the computer just say he was 11 years old, so how can he be 13?" One of her squad member's said.

Just than Numbuh 86, received an order from the computer, that several KND operative's that she know personally had just turned 13, and she couldn't help but look on, with wide eyes, knowing their birthday's and ages.

"Chad set us up. How much are you willing to bet, Chad is down at the room, where we keep all the information on our KND operative's, changing everybody who was invited, age's as we speak?" Numbuh 1 said, as more notices's started coming in.

Even she had to admit, how suspicion the sudden alerts where and said. "Split into two group's. One team come with me, while the other's make sure you don't let Sector V out of your sight. Numbuh 1 and Tommy, come with me, there is no way I'm letting you two out of my sight."

With multiple blaster's pointed at their faces, they were both forced to walk, and just as Numbuh 1 said, Numbuh 274 was at a computer, that contained all the information on each KND operative's and Numbuh 86, confronted him.

Tommy was kidnapped and the Moon base was on a one way ticket to the sun.

So while Sector V, who hadn't been decommissioned was thinking of a way to save the moon base, before saving Tommy, Chad was in for his own world of surprises, with his 'hostage'.

Chad, was so sure of his plan, that he didn't pay attention to his hostage, he didn't see Tommy pull out something from his shirt and cut through the rope, using a small lazer.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden kick to his side, or the completely beating he got, from his seven year old hostage and beyond the ship, nobody could see or hear the beat down Tommy was given to the person, who was said to be the best operative KND ever hade, or they would have been amazed by the boy's moves.

Chad was soon unconscious and tied up, and tommy made his way to ship's control's and suddenly turned it around, much to the shock of the moon base, after they had made sure, they weren't going be cooked alive.

Their face's were hilarious as Tommy drove passed them, waving at them in the driver's seat, before touching down, opening the door and dragging out a now conscious and tied Numbuh 274, who was gagged, looking like this was another day for him.

"Here, decommission, this." He said, shoving the teenager to the decommissioning squad, and all Numbuh 86, could do was open and close her mouth.

Wasn't Numbuh 2 little brother supposed to be a loser? Than how did he capture one of the best operative's KND, had to offer?

"Ur, thank you, Tommy" Numbuh 86 said, addressing him, before addressing her squad and yelled. "NOW LET'S GET THIS TEENAGER'S DECOMMOSSIONED!" Before wispering to him. "But between you and me, I can get a word in for you if you want to join the KND. The KND would love to have someone like you. I don't know, why your brother keeps badmouthing, you all the time" before she left, to catch up with her squad.

Leaving Tommy alone with his brother and the rest of Sector V.

Well, this was akward, because no doubt, Numbuh 1 had told them, what he had seen.

"Tommy..." Hoagie began, he had so many things to say.

"Save it, for someone who cares, Hoagie." Tommy said, "I saved you, because I don't want to come home to a brother who isn't you. As for your friend's, I'll always help out the KND, even if you guy's don't want me around."

Making them all suddenly find the floor very interesting.

So imagine there surprise when Tommy suddenly let out a loud whistle, and the ship that he and Numbuh 1 had arrived in, appeared right behind him.

Now that they all had a chance to see it up close, they were amazed by it.

The proof of Tommy genius level skill's, was right before their eyes and it was understandable that Hoagie was having a hard time processing, what he was seeing with his little brother face connected to it.

"See you at home, Hoagie" Tommy said, as he turned around, got into the ship and the door closed automatically behind him, than to shock of even Numbuh 1, the space ship became invisible, but they could all feel, it lifting off the ground before zooming off to who knows where.

Leaving them to process the revelation that Tommy wasn't who they thought he was, after all.

#In Tommy Spaceship#

"Tommy, calling in Tommy." Said a voice.

"I'm here." He said.

"Did you accept the mission in the end?" The voice said.

"The bot's have been planted, they should be online as we speak" He said.

"Great, head to the Venus base, to connect the bots to the base, before you head back to earth for your reward" The voice said, before saying in a concerned voice. "And you need to get some rest, you must be tired after the day, you've had" having received the text too.

"Leader..." Tommy said, having noticed the man's concern.

This was why he liked the Hourglass, they were immediately concerned about his well being after being in such a dangerous situation, he couldn't help but notice his brother or those in the KND lack of concern when he came back.

For all they know, they could have never seen him again, after he was kidnapped.

What was Hoagie planning to tell their family, if he didn't escape?

He know he cared for his big brother.

But did Hoagie, even care about him?

Meanwhile at the same time, Chad Dickens could have sworn he heard a beep as he got into Cree Lincolns ship.

 _But that must have been his ears planning trick's on him._

And scene!

And I am evil. I won't tell you what Tommy did to Chad so you just have to guess or find out. Next chapter, the Hourglass discover the Fountain of Youth, thanks to a person who has noticed 'Leaky Leona' hasn't actually aged, because they had come across an old photo with her older brother in it, when he was in 4th grade. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

It would be lie if the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain weren't skeptical at all about this, after all, spying on Father was dangerous business, if they were caught, who knows what would happen to them.

For them to even attempt to do such a thing, they would need to see, if what they were promised was actually true.

They needed to see the power of the card they were given, put into action before they risked their lives.

To their surprise, when they turned the card over and light shined directly on it, it activated a digital map, that hovered just above the card.

To say, they were surprised was an understatement of a life time.

This wasn't KND technology and it certainly wasn't the technology they, themselves, used when doing job's, this was a whole other level.

It made them wonder, just what kind of minds were behind such a thing, the map never showed up when they were in public so it only showed up when they were alone.

Just the concept alone wasn't something a child could make, no 2by4 technology was anywhere as advanced, not without somebody with countless years of experience behind them, it was something that came out of a futuristic movie, that you know, wasn't going to be invited yet for at most 10 more years.

And yet, something like this was just given away by a kid no less, as if, he could afford to lose something this advanced.

Just how amazing was this organization, to have such technology at their disposal?

They both decided to go to one of the locations, displayed on the map that had a red dot hovering over it, the card turned into GSP, much to their amazement and they followed the arrows that was suddenly coming out of it, to a decent looking motel, called 'Carbert Inn'.

They had no idea, that they had passed through some sort of barrier and slowly walked up to the door that said 'Reception' on a plaque and opened it and walked through.

They were met with a lush looking space, in front of them was a counter, and behind that counter was a teenager girl, wearing headphones with slight darker skin, in a brown cardigan and yellow jeans and sneakers.

At the sight of the teenager, both of them couldn't help but go on the offensive.

Even, when they got in contact with teenagers working for Father, there was always that vibe about them, that gave them the impression, they were just tolerating them because they were on the same side.

In fact, all the teenager's they had ever met, always gave off the impression, that they couldn't stand to being around them.

Even the adults around them gave off that same impression, even they know, Father's favorite words were, 'You snot nosed brat'.

The teenager looked up from her beauty magazine, and saw them, they immediately got the vibe, that she couldn't stand the fact they were kids.

But why did the map lead them here?

Why was there a red dot over this place, when it was clear, they weren't welcome here.

"You know, if you don't have any money than get out." The teenager said. "My old man is out so I'm left in charge. No money, no service" before going back to her magazine.

"Well, ur" The brother said, of the twin's from beneath the mountain.

The teenager was not pleased to be pulled from her magazine and looked down to find, the two kids had not in fact left but instead, where right in front of her.

"We were told to show you, this" The sister said, getting out the card and putting it on the counter.

The teenager groaned as she was forced to get out of her comfortable position, to see what was offending the counter and wasting her valuable time.

But when she did, she visibly stopped and paused.

Was that?

A black card with a glowing hourglass on it, flashed before her and she suddenly looked at the two kid's as if, she was seeing them for the first time in her life.

These kid's were...

And then to their surprise, her attitude did a completely one eighty and she smiled and said.

"Take, any room you want for tonight"

"What?" The brother said and he wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"You work for the organization, right?" The teenage girl said, smiling. "Then have any room, you like. But if you ask me, you should have room 3, I know for a fact, that fridge is fully stock, so if you get hungry you don't have to go out. Sorry about my attitude, before." Before she leaned, looking around to make sure nobody was listening and said.

"You know as a teenager, you're supposed to hate kid's, and act like their nothing but pest's, not treat them like equals. Just doing this alone, would get me into some serious trouble, if the wrong people saw me being nice to you guys. But I want to let you know, me and my dad are really cool when it comes to kid's. It's not that often that we get to help out, kids like you So ring the reception if you need anything. Any friend or ally of the organization, is a friend or ally to me and my father. "

And both of them couldn't hide their shock.

A teenager was actually being nice to them!?

Was this teenager also in this secret organization?

And could they really take any room, they wanted?

Meanwhile, they had no idea that at the same time, two children, had been disguised to look just like them, walked right out of the barrier, drawing their stalkers attention away from the motel.

Ch 12: The terrible discovery of the Fountain of Youth.

Mary Siegel, a fifth grader, was a secret Hourglass member and she could not believe what she had discovered in the past week or so.

Leaky Leona.

Well, that was what, everybody called her, nobody had any idea what her full name was, because nobody actually wanted to get to know her.

Not only was her appearance odd but she had this nasty habit of releasing spit through her teeth every time she let out a sound through her mouth, and who would sit next to a girl who was spitting on you?

It was these feature, that made people distance themselves from her and it was most likely the only reason why nobody had noticed, she had been repeating the fourth grade for countless year's without getting old.

Mary, too had unfortunately been in her class when she reached fourth grade, and when she graduated to fifth and found out Luna was still in fourth grade, she just thought the girl had been held back a year, and didn't think further into it.

After all, she had to graduate sometime.

But it wasn't until, her older brother had come home to visit, and her parents in their happiness cracked open some old year book's to show off how he had grown, did she once again notice the weirdly dressed girl with a spitting problem.

Well, she certain noticed her, alright.

 **In her brother fourth grade year book.**

The girl was either in the background or standing reluctantly with the rest of the class for a class picture.

But this wasn't simply, one or two year's being held back.

Her brother was 21 years old, meaning the pictures were taken, 11 years ago.

No matter, how you think about it, if Leona had been in the fourth grade for 11 year's, she wouldn't look like your average ten year's old girl, she would be a fully grown adult, in not just age but look's as well, and yet Mary saw her every day, looking like she was still ten year's old.

How was that possible?

But she wasn't going to jump to any conclusions just yet, after all, the girl in the pictures could be her older sister, or merely a look alike with a completely different name, there was no way, it was the same girl, that she saw skipping down the hallway, a day ago.

So she asked, her brother more about the girl who used to be in his class in fourth grade, and it turned out she too had been held back, once, he had entered fifth grade, but what was more shocking, was the fact they too called her 'Leaky Lona', because she dressed weirdly and had the habit of spitting out every sound she made.

Not wanting to believe it, she sent out an information notice on 'Leaky Loana', the Hourglass informants could find out anything for her, as long as she paid a small fee of 5 dollar's, after all, getting information could be sometimes costly especially if it's information from those not in the organization.

5 dollars, was ridiculously low for a charging price, but when you have so many adults who are single and don't know what to do with their money, since they were making more money than what they need to live off of, they chose to donate it to the Hourglass who never asked them to do it in the first place.

The founder of Hourglass, had long since realized, you were much more open to giving money away when you don't have to feed a family or have charity after charity shoving their adverts down your throat asking you for money, even if the cause was stupid.

The Hourglass didn't ask for money or charge a monthly membership, and still did good things that you saw for yourself, and that's made it so attractive, when it came to funding it.

It wasn't long before she had the surprise of her life, when she was given a long list of information, the informants could dig up on the girl.

The information dated back to 1784, which she could not believe and she saw pictures of the same girl over and over again, the kids around her changed but she remained the same, each photo had a different year and there was countless ID's made, each with a different birth date on it.

With such evidence, she wouldn't even be surprised if the person who got this information was informing the hourglass about the girl who was apparently hundreds of year's old.

Now, she couldn't get Leaky Loana out of her mind.

How did she do it?

Was Leona immortal?

She followed the girl, all week, trying to find out more about her but barely anybody know a thing about her.

So imagine her surprise, when Loana walked into an old girl's bathroom and turned one of the knob's, on a sink and a part of the wall, rose up to reveal an entrance.

What the?

Mary turned on her stealth suit that came with her watch, and followed her down the step's, Loana didn't even hear her footstep's following her, because she made sure to match her step's with Loana own so there was no mismatch to give her away.

 _Woah.._ She thought, going into a giant chamber right underneath the school, it a large hallway supported by old looking column's and there was another exist, but above it, was a statue of a stern looking women, in the middle of the hallway were tables and small columns full of old instruments.

She followed Loana through the exist and into a room full of different piles of food, but even she know, what kind of a disaster it would be if she touched even one piece of food and ignored the smell and followed her through a tunnel.

They came into a room full of golden round balls, on stone stands and she watched as Loana began to hop on certain stone's, clearly the floor was booby trapped and she copied Loana action's, it took some time but she finally made it to the other side and that's when she saw it.

The large room, filled with a large fountain, that seemed to be sparkling.

"I have to hurry. It's already starting" Loana said, raising her hand up and Mary saw her hand age before her very eyes, to resemble an old woman and her face was looking older as well.

Loana than ran to the fountain and she hid, Loana jumped into the fountain and before her very eyes she came out, as if the last few seconds hadn't happened and she still look as young as ever.

Did Loana just become younger, by dipping into that water?

She waited for Loana to leave, before she walked out and walked to the fountain and looked at the water, which sparkled.

Was this the secret to why Loana hadn't aged and had lived so long?

She dipped her fingers in it and then took them out, and much to her shock, her figure's now looked like they belonged to a toddler.

She had to get a sample to one of the lab's.

# A random Big Brain lab #

"So what your trying to tell me is...you think, we've found the Fountain of Youth?" The leader of Big brain sector 23B said, she was a senior citizen, she had joined the Hourglass because she, like many others didn't like how those classed as 'young' treated old people like her.

As if they were babies who could only whine and complain all day.

An organization that wouldn't look down on her for age, was just want she needed and it was quiet refreshing to be treated like she had a brain.

"Well, Ma'am" The toddler in front of her said, to think just an hour ago, that toddler was a full grown man. "From the result's, it's very possible that we have found the legendary fountain of youth. To think it was right under an elementary school. If we want to be truly sure, than we need to send people to collect more sample's, thankfully the effects are temporary"

Thank god for that, how would he explain this to his wife and children?

Just then there was a beep and they turned to a large machine, it had just finished analysis the liquid sent to them.

Maybe, they could finally find out the secret to eternal youth?

Just, why was something like this kept, from the rest of the world?

A long strip of paper came out of the machine, but when the person who was in charge of it looked at the ingredient's, they were left speechless.

"Madam, I think you need to read this" Said, the kid, as she re-read in disbelief.

The old women came over and took the sheet of paper, there was just one ingredient besides water in it, but this one ingredient, was what turned this blessing into a curse.

It turns out, Loana, really should have gotten the water she bathed in, tested, because what was in it, would have made her think twice about getting in.

"Call, the high up's" The old women ordered, suddenly looking very serious. "They need to know about this. This, _thing_ , should not be allowed to exist"

 _To think, the Fountain of Youth was nothing more than a parasite._

And scene!

Next chapter, an important meeting is called between the High up's and Earth, becomes aware of a shocking truth that is connected to the Fountain of Youth. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

"The time, is 11: 02 on the Dimension watch"

The Head of the Hourglass space station, Brittany White said.

She had straight brown hair, black eyes and was dressed in a gray woolly jumper, but the most distinct feature about her were her robotic leg's that were specially designed, to not only look like the real thing, but were made light and durable enough to support her weight.

You see, Brittany, had been born without leg's and for as long as she could remember, she had been confined to a wheel chair

Growing up, she would often wish she could go outside and play, like the other kid's.

She envied them for being able to run or jump.

It was the kind of thing's normal kids would take for granted, and from a young age, the reality that she would never be able to walk didn't hit her until she was 6 and able to handle the heavier stuff.

Her parents simply couldn't afford to get her robotic replacements.

She was going to stay confide in a wheel chair, until the day she dies.

Well, that's was what she thought before she met Ka.

When she was 9, she had met a boy named Ka, who had asked her to play catch.

Can you imagine her shock, because nobody had ever asked her to play catch with them?

And even though, their time together was extremely brief, he had taught her many thing's.

Ka had seen a natural born leader in her, who wouldn't care about what disability a person may have, like all the other big organization currently ruling the world, and had asked her to join an Organization that he had just made.

At first, she didn't really him it seriously because there were just a few people in it, but she accepted it anyway because she was just happy that somebody included her.

There was just something different about Ka, that stood out to her.

And before she know it, the Organization, which only had a few members, had exploded and she was put in charge of a giant space station on another planet!

It turns out, not being forced to comply to the stereotypes of the world, worked wonders on people especially, adults, whose whole lives were ruled by order and disciple.

A group of professional Inventors were more than happy to design new legs for her, free of charge.

You wouldn't believe how many people on the planet, were sick and tired of the 'Secret' war between age groups, if it was really secret, then they wouldn't fly impossible to fly machines made from parts from the damp, over thousands of people head's, or crash their invention's in the middle of the street.

But they couldn't say anything because this war had been raging on for so long, that even their grandparents would tell them, how the war was when they were kid's.

She wouldn't have thought, 3 year's ago, that she would one day walk and run but that was exactly what she did when she was given her new leg's.

The only down side to this was, she could never wear them outside the organization, how would she explain her new legs to her parent's? And when money like that is involved, it was bound to attract unwanted attention, so she could only wear them when she was on duty.

Now because, she was the official head of a whole branch, she was naturally granted a seat in the Higher up's, two days ago, she received a val which she duplicated, with some very disturbing data, that warrant a meeting with everybody who made up the high up's alerting Ka, of the discover of something that warranted his attention.

The meeting was scheduled in a pocket dimension.

Now, she had one minute to get there or she would be late, she took what she needed before putting on her specially designed Portal gun, it had taken the creator of the Portal Gun, a day or two to get them working, how they wanted them, and they had each paid him 5 bucks regardless of their countries currency. because he really was a brilliant inventor who deserved support.

She merely thought about her destination and a portal opened up, she walked right through it.

Ch 13: The gathering of the higher up's

The room she was met with was a cross between a cave and pretty much every government meeting room in the world, the higher ups of the Hourglass, had a total of 20 members and because the place was so well decorated, it made each member feel important despite no funding from any government.

Brittany, took her usually seat, while she waited for the other members to come through, her other branch leader Daniel Cross, a 73-year-old man was in charge of the Hourglass finances, with decades of experience in being an accountant behind him, who better to handle the organization's finance, then an old pro in the game of money?

She couldn't help but think of how far they've come before the Portal gun was invented, not too long ago they would meet in sound proof room in the middle of the world, for obvious reasons, those who weren't legally able to fly on their own, could never attend and just had their follow Branch members inform them of what went on.

One by one, they all came through, from their respected corners of the globe, but the Founder seat, as usual was never filled.

They all waited for five minutes' before concluding the Founder was truly not coming, only two people in the Higher ups actually know who the founder was, while those who began the recruitment of the first real member's some years back, decided they didn't want the responsibility of becoming a Branch head, especially when they realized how much paperwork was involved.

"Excuse me, by asking" Chris, Numbuh 848 of the KND and Head of the intelligence gather Branch of the Hourglass, said. "But will the founder be joining us, later? I was told everybody will be here including the Founder, since this meeting is apparently important enough to force a meeting so soon"

Usually they all met once a month.

And the rest couldn't help but agree, mainly because most of them were still trying to figure out who the Founder was.

Was the Founder male or female?

What age was the Founder?

How could one person make such an organization, right under the noses of the likes of Father and the KND?

The few time's they had seen the Founder in person, the person wore a big block cloak over themselves that gave nothing away about their figure, the person would be incredible short, but talked with a modified voice with the air of a teenager and sometimes an adult.

Meaning they got nothing to go on about the Founder's identity.

Which was extremely annoying for the extremely curiosity people in the room.

"Um..." Brittany began, looking at her follow Branch member, Fred who was only ten years' old and in charge of the food Branch, had been personally trained by Ka when he was back at the orphanage, being the only one who accepted the job of Branch head, out of all his peers.

Unfortunately, Fred hadn't heard from Ka, either.

Suddenly the screen behind them all came online, with the image of an Hourglass and a scrambled voice said. "Miss White, please continue."

They were all started.

 _The founder/Ka?_ They all thought.

"I am sorry everybody, but I cannot be here in person, there is something else that warrant's my attention." Ka Haki aka 'The Founder' apologized. "But I can hear and see everything in this room, and give my impute into this meeting. Now, Miss White, can you tell us, why we were all summoned here, more than a week before our monthly meeting?"

"Well, everybody. I was sent a vial two days ago because, I am in charge of anything concerning the galaxy or the planet as a whole. I managed to duplicate the vial for all of you to see." Brittany said, getting out several batch's and putting them in the middle of the room, several members already took some, examine the harmless looking liquid.

One Toddler, who was in charge of the Big Brain's Branch opened up one vial and took a good sniff before proclaiming. "This is just water"

They were all amazed by his sense of smell, already he managed to recognize one compound in it, but give him a few years and he would be a world-famous Sniffer.

"If this is indeed water. I don't see why, we should gather just to quench our thirst." Yui Hai said, she was an Asian, in charge of the international communication Branch, she made sure, that all corners of the world, that had people working for the Hourglass, had no problems communicating with each other despite the different languages.

"What if I told you, this isn't actually water but an actual sample of the legendary Fountain of youth?" Brittany said, making them all pause and look at her in shock.

"Miss White..." The Founder said, "Are you actually telling us. We've found the legendary Fountain of Youth?" He honestly didn't expect the Hourglass to find the Fountain before the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, did.

"I've tried it myself, and as a result, I've spent a whole afternoon with a baby head" Brittany said, that was a couple hour's she would never get back.

"I think, we should test it, you know. " Margaret Watson said, older sister of a certain member of the Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square, like her younger brother, she had blonde hair but it was tied into a bun, she was the head of Human resources, taking in every suggestion that the member's themselves might have and presenting them at the Higher up's meeting.

The reason why she joined the Hourglass, was because she wanted to find a cure for little brother.

Ever since her brother joined 'Father', he hadn't been himself, it was like he was under a trance, later on thanks to certain member's, she was horrified to learn that he brother, had actually gone under a process called 'Delightfulization' which explained her brother's drastic change of character within a few hours.

But she couldn't cure him, not until one of the member's get into Father house and took data from the Delightfulization chamber, so that the Hourglass can use it to find a way to reverse it.

Everyone in the room looked at her with agreement, some, found it hard to believe that they had actually found the legendary Fountain, wouldn't that mean the biggest war that the planet, will ever know was knocking on their door, if the wrong people found out?

"I propose that Mr Cross, should try it" Fred said, as they all looked at the oldest of them. "I think he deserves a little youth."

The old man was more than a little bit surprised.

Meanwhile for everybody else, the more they thought about it, the more it made sense, being in charge oc the money, was the hardest and most important job of all, the man even had bags under his eyes because of late nights, but he hadn't complained once.

It was because, for somebody as old as him with no family, all he could look forward to was bingo games and pudding, many people in his situation would have got on their knees and begged, if they thought they were given another opportunity to work again.

"Everyone" Daniel Cross said, with glossy eyes before he was given a vial, which he opened before gulping it down, the effects were immediate.

His grey hair had turned into a youthful black, his face that was full of wrinkles and sagged had become smaller and younger, his false teeth had been replaced with young perfectly healthy teeth and his gut that had expanded beyond control from sitting all day long, had miraculously shrunk to the point, there wasn't even the slightest bump visible.

In front of them was no longer a man passed his prime but a youthful teenager, understandably there were gasp's in the room as many couldn't believe their eyes.

Daniel Cross could not believe it either, suddenly he felt energy in his whole body, that he hadn't felt in over 50 years.

He had to move.

Pretty soon, he was leaping off his chair, his clothes dangling from his frame and began to run around, the best part of this was, he didn't injure his hip or his back while doing it.

But his happiness was cut short when the Founder said. "This isn't permanent is it Miss White?" because a miracle like this didn't last unless, unless god himself did it, if the 'miracle' is manmade, then there were bound to be some side effects, no matter what.

So what were the side effect, for this incredible Youth holy grail?

"This is where the problem comes in" Brittany said, "The effects of the water are only temporary, soon, Mr Cross will revert back into an old man. The water is also highly addictive, so if you're not careful, you can spend your whole life dipping into that Fountain. The real problem come's when you've reached an age where normal people have long since died. The Fountain will than become a life line and force you to stay close to it, in order for you to survive."

Unfortunately, it was too late for Leaky Leona.

But Daniel Cross didn't care, he was given the chance to be young again and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Then we'll, just make one of our own, without the side effects" The Toddler of the Big Brain Branch said, the possibility of being young forever was just too tempting but what Brittany said next, shocked them.

"We can't do that, because the Key component in the water, is not from this world" Brittany said, this is where her Branch came in.

"Are you saying, the fountain comes from out of space?" The Founder said, Ka didn't have to fake his surprise.

"Yes. To put it simply, the Fountain of Youth is actually a parasite from space" Brittainy said, shocking everybody in the room.

"What do you mean, the Holy Fountain of Youth is actually a parasite?" Chris, the leader of Intelligence gathering, said.

"We might not be able to make it, but my Branch has figured out, how it work's" Brittany said, "It actually takes the energy from those around it and manifest's it into a liquid substance's. And when I mean 'it takes energy from those around it'. I mean **us**. It takes energy from every living thing on this planet, especially us, it's the reason why we 'age' and when it stops sucking on us, we die."

Silence.

Than an uproar, because who wouldn't be in an uproar over what the world had perceived as natural?

"QUIET!" The Founder said, and they all shut their mouths before the person saying. "Are you telling us Miss White, that the reason why we are all aging isn't because of our body getting older, but because our life energy being sucked out of us?"

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but It has been put to the test." Brittany said, getting out a stack of paper's. "I received some results from a test a group had done. In these sheets it describes how the liquid was placed near a cockroach, they were both separated by a beaker. The Cockroach was chosen because the species is knowing to have very short life spans so there would be quick result in such a controlled environment. The result of the experiment was, the Cockroach didn't even last two minutes before it dried up and died and the water actually began bigger."

"Oh, my god" Margret said, so the reason's her grandparents died, wasn't because of old age, it was because something had finished sucking them dry?!

"Impossible. I thought that story was a lie" Chris, Numbuh 848 said, making them look at him. "You see, there is a very old story going around the KND. It about how Kids, a long time ago never aged, but then they got bored, and created 'Adult's'. Nobody takes the story seriously because we all know that eventually every kid would grow up into an adult. But, if we factor in the Fountain of Youth..."

"Are you saying that the Fountain of Youth is the thing that bridged the gap between Kid and Adult?" Fred said, "Are you saying that being a Teenage is actually an unnatural thing? If that were true, what on earth is this **THING** doing on our planet!? Who sent it here!? This thing has been written about in books since CE!"

Just how long has this thing actually been here sucking them dry and why!?

Yes, he had raised a good point.

Imagine a world, where Kid's stay Kid's forever and Adults stay Adults forever.

Imagine a world, where no Kid would ever face the threat of being decommissioned.

Imagine a world, where nobody would go through the awkward stages into adulthood.

Would there even be a war if Kid's weren't so afraid of growing up and Adults weren't so afraid of 'childhood'?

"I SAY WE DESTROY IT!" One person shouted.

"Yes, let's destroy it. I refuse to be food." Another person said, as more people were demanding to destroy it.

"Yes, I agree with everybody here" the Founder said, making them all listen. "Something, like this should not be allowed to exist. We should find it's source and destroy it."

"I'm sorry, Founder but right now, we can't do that" Brittany said, "The Fountain has long since merged with the earth, all we can do, is destroy it's one out-lite, until we find a way to remove the Fountain energy safely from the planet and even this is difficult. The fountain's out-lite is underneath an elementary school. An elementary school, that the KND best team go to and several kids working for Father and other smaller groups. If we go in, we'll be exposed to all sides"

"Then let them destroy it themselves" Said, the Founder.

"What?" Brittany said.

"Have our member's 'leak' the existence of the Fountain, to the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, but not enough to make them welcome it." The Founder said. "All they should know is that there is an existence out their that stop's people from becoming proper adults. They are sure to go after it and try to destroy it. And by now, we all know that everything the Delightful Children do, is automatically Sector V business. I'm certain the Fountain will be destroyed in the crossfire between the two groups. Let them do the work for us, while we find a way to get rid of the Fountain for good"

And besides, he had a very disturbing thought of why the Fountain was actually here, which would put the GNK in a whole, new, very disturbing light.

And everybody blinked.

That was a bright idea.

"Now, onto other business" The Founder said. "I think it's time for us to reward our member's."

"Like a Loyalty scheme?" One adult said, thinking it would be very difficult to do that, especially, if word gets out that adults are rewarding kid's as well.

"Close" The Founder said before saying.

"Who here has heard of something called the 'Fourth Flavour'?"

And scene!

Next chapter, the discovery of the giant unknown spaceship in space, Chad is faced with the harsh reality of what he actually obtained when he betrayed the KND and comes to regret it and Gracie stands up for her little sister. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: I've decided to call the Delightful Kids From Down The Lane, DKFDTL and the person who keeps demanding for me to cut down the 'comers' on lots of my work, thank you for the suggestion, but I didn't start writing, just to please you. There are some sentence's that I agree with, would be better without them but then again, listening to you, could turn a perfectly okay piece of work into reading hell. So, thanks for the review but I want you to know, I will not listen to you on what you think, my work should be structured as. If you don't like my style of writing than don't read it. I don't tell you how to write and you don't tell me how to write because we are two different people with two different styles.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

It turns out the Founder of the Hourglass had been right on the money.

Their members, who the DKFDTL believed worked for them, had 'discovered' the so-called Fountain of Youth and made sure to pass it onto them.

It was almost shocking how well, the fight between the KND and DKFDTL went.

The Fountain was destroyed in the crossfire.

Leaky Leona had vanished shortly afterwards, currently in suspended animation in somebody's basement, who was looking for a cure for her, but since Leona made it a point not to get close to anyone, hardly anybody noticed or cared about her disappearance.

It was 3: 24am in the morning in America when something exited the Earth atmosphere.

At the Hourglass Venus station, the adult shift had begun two hours prior, because they were the best age group to stay up this late, they could stare at the screens for hours and not fall asleep.

Brittany had long since gone home, so there was somebody else sitting in her 'commander's' chair.

"Sir Yang. Something just existed the earth atmosphere." One of the adults reported.

Sir Yang, was an actual Chinese cooking shelf, who donated some of the food he made to the Organisation so that they could give it out, to the people, who needed it.

"Can you identify what it is?" Sir Yang said.

A screen in front of them pulled up and they all saw a rusty bucket of a ship, reeking of KND technology.

"It looks like the KND are just going to Moonbase, again" One of the adults said.

"At 3 o clock in the morning?" Sir Yang said, something didn't add up, no kid especially a KND operatives would go to moon base, this early in the morning, there was too much of risk of somebody falling asleep at the wheel. "Is there any way to identify the driver?"

"Actually sir" Another Adult said, "The sensors are telling me, there are several of our tracking bugs on this ship. They can show us who driving"

"Well, do it. Who is it?" Sir Yang said.

"Chad Dickson, sir" The Adult said before bringing up what the Hourglass had on him which was surprisingly a lot. "Chad Dickson, only turned 13 recently and betrayed the KND, because he didn't want anybody knowing he was turning 13. He joined the Teen Ninja's shortly after, when he was caught and about to be decommissioned"

Making Sir Yang fall back and say. "Why, is a traitor using a KND ship to get into space at this hour?" Before he said. "Make sure the tracking bugs are transmitting. I want to see everything, he sees. Perhaps, he would lead us to Father latest plot."

"Yes, sir" The adult said.

None of them in the room, had any idea what they were about to witness.

Ch 14: Left with nothing but regret.

Chad Dickson, know he was taking a huge risk by doing this but the thing the GND gave him, should hide him from any tracking radars, he had no idea that a bunch of trackers were currently on his person and could see everything he could see, so the blocker surrounding the ship was useless.

Chad drove passed the KND Moon base and breathed a sigh of relief, when no alarm went off, before he activated the hyper jump on his special ship.

Within seconds, Chad was looking at the biggest, space-birthday cake themed, space station and in terms of size, it was ten time's bigger than the KND Moon-base and five times bigger than the Hourglass Venus Base.

This was the base of the Galactic Kid's Next Door, were kid's all over the galaxy gathered together to fight against adult's, the whole thing was protected by a highly advanced shield that human being couldn't have made unless they set aside their differences and worked together regardless of their age group and even then, it would take them a couple of years.

But when your part of an organisation that housed member's that can easily live over a thousand-year's, you had all the time in the world to create advanced technology and still be classed as a kid.

The only reason Chad could see it, was because the base was notified beforehand that he would be coming, he couldn't help but look on in awe, as he came in through a hole that opened up randomly at the side.

The ship's, he saw as he touched down were simply amazing with amazing technology onboard, it made him feel ashamed to be arriving in something that was mostly made out of junk you would find in a scrap heap.

He never thought, riding in Earth's 2by4 technology would be a cause of great shame.

When he finally landed on the floor and the door was opened, he wasn't oblivious to the stairs and the disgust in the air, as he walked out, fully human and all.

For some reason, the other race's he had met, were under the illusion that Humans were simple and below them, and with how backwards Earth Technology was compared to their own, Chad didn't have any valid proof that Human beings had their own worth, so all he could do was talk and not be taken seriously.

"Welcome, Numbuh 274" Numbuh Infinity said.

"It's Chad, now" Chad said.

"Very well, Chad" Numbuh Inifinity said, "The head's, would like to see you" and a portal opened up right beside him which Chad want through.

This was the moment, he had been waiting for, ever since he had been introduced to the Galactic Kids Next Door.

He had sacrificed so much just to prove his loyalty and now he would help kid's all over the galaxy, not the kids on earth.

He walked right through the portal and came to a scene, that was familiar to a certain video, except he wasn't handcuffed to the floor and waited for some sort of terrible punishment.

Instead he was waiting to be rewarded.

Unfortunately, this was not what he got.

"What do you mean, I'm not chosen to represent Earth!?" Chad said, after a good five minutes of waiting for everybody to come online.

"What we mean, nerf, human" One of the council members said. "Is that your too old to be an operative, nerf."

"But, you promised me. I would be the one to represent Earth if I proved my loyalty to you" Chad said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, after all, he had scarified!

"At the beginning, we did want you to represent Earth. But, now you're too old to be a child." A female sounding council member said, "But, luckily we've found an even better candidate to join us."

"Who?" Chad said, "I'm the best on my entire planet!" It still stung that he was now a teenager.

"One Nigel Uno, will be picked" Another council member said, "He's ties to Earth are very strong but give him the right push and he would become a great operative."

"You can't be serious!" Chad said, "Uno, wouldn't even be in the KND if it wasn't for me. He failed the exam to get in!"

"But he's a child, which you're not." Another Council member said, "And time and time again, we have heard about his loyalty towards the KND. We need to test him, so that, we can make sure he's the right candidate"

"That's, where you come in" The voice above him said.

"Me?" Chad said.

"Nigel Uno will need a mentor if he passes all the test's, we have for him" The voice said. "And who better to teach him than the former best on the planet. Humans, are such frail creature's, being taught by any of our operative's, who don't understand the Human heart will only lead to disaster"

And for some reason, Chad could hear the laughter of that dragon from his weird dream's, as his anger rose.

"You promised me that I will be picked! Why do you think, I made every KND operative hate me!? Why did you approach me in the first place if you're going to go back on your word?" Chad said, had he been used?

"Back on our word?" One voice to his right said, arrogantly. "We promised you no such thing. We said, bung, we _might_ select you, if you prove your loyalty to us. We never actually told you were going to be picked, bung."

So, he did this for nothing?

The dragon's laughter grew louder in his mind.

"And what if I told you I won't do it?" Chad said, "What if I say no?" losing a spot to that guy, was a blow to his ego.

"Then, we'll just have to erase your memory of the Galactic Kid's Next Door and you can go back to being a filthy, normal teenager" A person to his left said. "You are a teenager, aren't you? Therefore, you cannot, be trusted. All those above the age of 13 on your planet are classed as adult's. We will have no problems with eliminating one of your kind. You have no choice but to submit to us or die"

 _Are these people being serious!?_ Chad thought, thinking this was actually some kind of joke, but since he couldn't actually see their face's, he had no idea if they were joking or not, but what he didn't fail to notice was how nobody spoke up in objection, which unsettled him greatly.

And what did they mean, they would eliminate him because of his age?

He suddenly got the strong feeling that Numbuh infinity hadn't told him everything when he was introduced to this organisation.

So, Chad no choice but to treat this threat as real, he could either die here or allow them to use him as a pawn.

Of course, he wanted nothing else but to spit on this very floor and tell them to shove it where the sun doesn't shine, but a thought in the back of his mind, told him he had to use this.

True be told, Chad know almost nothing about the GNKD, that didn't come from Numbuh Infinity which astonishingly lacking, and even though he wouldn't a member, being a tutor allowed him a way to fill in all those gaps.

Why was it turning out, that the GNKD were nothing like he imagined?

"Fine" Chad said, but he wouldn't like it.

He would find out, what Numbuh infinity neglected to tell him about this organisation.

Even if he had to bow to these bastards to do it.

#Scene change to the Hourglass Venus base#

There was a long pregnant silence, as they all watched from Chad's view point, him leaving the GNKD base.

"Can somebody please tell me, that were recording this." Sir Yang said, after a while of silence.

"I started recording the moment, the big space ship came into view" One adult said.

"Good" Sir Yang said, before sighing. "The Branch Leader isn't going to believe this unless we have a recording to forward to her."

Who know, they would stumble onto something huge?

Not only were Alien's real but there was a much higher branch of the KND.

#In American Hours later#

"It was nice of you to go with me, to pick up my little sister" Gracie said, trying very hard not to blush.

"No problem, my house isn't that far from here." Mike said, before whispering in her ears. "Besides, you can use me as a cover. Teenagers, are expected to not be happy, when it comes to being forced to picking up their little sibling's and are usually found complaining. At least you can smile and not be suspected because your around me. "

"Oh" Gracie said, she soon realised this was as good as it would get for her, before they rounded the corner to Gallagher Elementary School, automatically they both felt tingles in the parts of their bodies were their imprints were, as the bell rang and kids began to walk out.

There were several kids who had Hourglass imprints in the crowd and more were pouring out.

Gracie didn't understand when Mike suddenly whispered. "Act, like you're just hanging around" which got her confused but when she saw the discomfort of several of the child who saw a pair of 'teenagers' across the street, she know, she had to go along with it.

Several children relaxed when she 'appeared' to not to notice them, but some still eyed her and Mike with a suspicious gaze.

Dear god, was she like this in front of Teenager's as well, when she was a kid?

Then, she saw the girl she actually wanted to see come out, her little sister Tiara, who was skipping out with her rainbow monkey.

That was until a bunch of big kids pushed her out of the way, making her slip on the last step, if the step had been higher Tiara wouldn't have gotten away with a slightly sting from her behind.

But that was all it took for Gracie to explode.

The moment that she saw, somebody had hurt her little sister.

 _She saw red._

And scene!

I decided to make the Gracie sticking up for her sister, into two parts. Next chapter Gracie exposes herself to KND and DKFDTL, and other groups, as she defends her sister. Meanwhile, while Father and the DKFDTL are away, somebody sneaks into their home. Review/ fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: This chapter should have been out a long time ago, however only now can I be bothered to check it.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Tod and Tim Omalley, couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of the Temple of the Fourth Flavour.

A existence that was only supposed to be a myth.

Both of them, were dark skinned.

Tod wore a yellow hat with a black jumper that had the letter T written on it in yellow and wore yellow shorts and black trousers.

Tim wore the reverse of his twin brother, a black hat with a yellow jumper that had the letter 'T' written in black and wore black shorts and black sneaker's.

Both of them were only 8 year's old, but despite this, they were given a huge task.

They had joined the organization Hourglass, after one of the coolest kids in school introduced them to it since they were new and wanted to be seen as cool amongst the new kid's.

Even at eight year's old, they had been sucked into the laws of school.

Anyway going back on topic, their orders came from their section leader who thought they would a good match for this, since they were kid's and were much more likely to take this seriously and have the time to do so.

It was easy for the Hourglass to use its connections, to let them burrow the golden scoop from the museum and make a replica in its place, so that nobody outside the organization would know about it.

They were than given a free lift via invisible hover car, it was certainly shocking to be allowed to entered such a thing and they both couldn't help but looking out the window and bother the teenage driver, who instead of getting annoyed and yelling, only smiled at their curiosity and answered all their question's patiently.

From that alone they could see the difference between the teenagers who weren't part of the organization and who were.

Once they arrived, they said thank you to the teenager who left, which would be very shocking in this day and age.

Their mission was going to be hard, yet, fun.

They had to acquire a sample of the Fourth flavour from within the temple.

They entered the temple and immediately came face to face with a statue of some fat looking guy holding mountains of ice cream and a stone tablet near it, was asking what flavour of the day was.

This was where the Hourglass technology came in handy, since they didn't want to die, they both got the feeling that if they got it wrong, they wouldn't be able to leave.

So, using a small device from their backpack, they activated it and several robotic versions of themselves appeared, Tim gave the magic scoop to one of the robot's and order it to try and answer the question.

As expected they got it wrong and they saw the robot get drenched in chocolate that quickly hardened, making both of them pale, thankful for the Hourglass technology.

It took 20 minutes before a robot finally got into right and the statue gave way to reveal step's.

They switched off the machine and the robot's disappeared.

Tim was about to enter when his brother stopped him.

"Tim, I think we should use our jet boot's." Tod said, "It's very likely that there are trap's down there" anybody, who had seen adventuring films would know, there were bound to be a trap triggered just by going on foot.

"Good idea, Tod" Tim said, and unlike Numbuh 1, their hovering boots didn't look ugly, he didn't need to wore the same shoes for years to access them, he merely needed to activate them with a simple thought.

His shoes merely showed a red light at the side, unnoticeable to those who didn't know, it wasn't natural and he soon found himself lifting off the ground and his brother was the same.

Using thought's as a control, they unknowingly avoid setting off the trap that involved a giant bolder full of ice-cream that Numbuh 5 would set off week's later and entered into a room showing a mystical looking stand, with mysterious words engraved on each step.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were supposed to do, but they had to careful.

They activated the machine again but this time, a machine version of Tim appeared and they gave the machine some instruction's, before hiding behind a wall of ice-cream, both of them activated their protective suits which put KND own version to shame.

They watched as the robot stuck the scoop into the ice cream and was blown away by the force that suddenly erupted from it, destroying it, then a beam shot out and melted a giant ice cone that contained three scoops of ice cream.

When all the ice cream was melted the cone gave way to reveal a door.

"Sweet" Todd said, as they both gave each other a high five, for a job well done.

They then both walked inside and were in awe at the sight of the legendary fourth flavour.

Snow was everywhere but it wasn't cold.

Being kid's who's testbed's hadn't rejected anything sweet yet, they were entranced by the sight of the Fourth Flave.

"Wait" Tim said, to his brother just before he could rush and taste it. "We have to collect a sample first. Who knows if putting our tongues on it, activates another trap?" They weren't prepared for it because it wasn't obvious like the other ones.

"Your right" Todd said, feeling disappointed.

They know they couldn't touch it, no matter how tempting it looked.

They then used a small bot to collect a sample from the ice-cream.

Once the sample was secure, they got out a portal gun and opened a portal right in the middle of an Hourglass base and walked right through it, handing over the sample to an old woman in a lab coat.

Minutes later they were given their reward.

The first two ice cream cone's that had the recreated Fourth Flavour on it, before the recipe was disturbed to the rest of the Hourglass bases, who were the first to try it before being shipped to the world for a much higher price than a regular tub of ice cream.

It was times like these that both Todd and Tim loved the Hourglass.

Ch 15: A teenager defends a kid!?

 _What is she doing!?_ Mike thought in panic as Gracie walked over to the school full of kid's and most defiantly spies and operatives from the KND and TDCFDTL.

They were supposed to act like a typical Teenager, what was she doing!?

"HEY! YOU!" Gracie yelled, and all the kid's who hadn't seen her, stopped and stared at her as she walked into the realm that no teenager or adult willing walked into before.

A Teenager!?

Many kid's gasped at the sight of the girl, some want into battle mode, the most noticeable was Sector Z who were going all out.

Some kids who attended Gracie decommissioning were also present, so it was no surprise that they recognized her and couldn't help but gasp seeing Gracie in all her teenager glory, it was shocking considering not too long ago, she was fighting teenagers alongside the KND.

It was hard to see such a great operative, look like one of their worst enemies.

"I SAID, HEY YOU!" Gracie said, pointing to small group of big kids who looked surprised. "Are your brains made out of swiss cheese!? Can't, you see you bumped into my little sister!?"

Wait.

What!?

More than one kid expressed their shock, as they all turned to Tiara who was slowly getting up, clearly bruised.

"Jeez" Gracie said, walking passed the group of kid's and making sure her little sister was okay, an action that shocked not only kid's but also Tiara as well.

"Are you okay, Tiara?" Gracie said.

"G-Gracie?" Tiara said, actually shocked. What the hell was her big sister doing here!?

Seeing her little sister was fine, she zooned onto the rainbow monkey on the floor that her sister had dropped and picked it up and said.

"Here."

Tiara was still in shock, when her body want on autopilot and took it.

Finally she managed to say. "W-What are you doing here?"

Didn't they now go to different schools?

"Mom. Told me to pick you up." Gracie said, without that 'I'm here against my will' tone that one would find in a regular teenager.

Causing another round of heart attacks as an unbelievable thought occurred in every kid there.

Was a teenager exactly being nice to their younger sibling!?

Gracie than said. "We may go to a different school but that doesn't mean I can't protect you. So tell me if anybody bullies you, okay?"

Tiara just nodded still stunned.

"Now, let's get some ice cream." Gracie said, as she led her stunned sister out of the crowd of kid's. "You still like that ice cream shop down the road, right?"

"Uh-huh" Tiara said, her mind was still in shock.

Why did it feel like her sister who protected her, from the school bullies hadn't changed at all?

Tiara had personally been there to see her own sister decommissioned and was prepared for the worst, she had heard stories about kid's going in the chamber and coming out, as completely different people.

But besides, her sister growing out of thing's which she deemed too childish, it was like Gracie was still the sister she had always known and loved.

If it wasn't for the fact she had seen Gracie go into the chamber and have her memories about the KND sucked out, she would think her big sister remembered.

Three people were left in Gracie old sector and were present in the court yard but Gracie didn't look over or show any recognition in her eyes when she came over.

Maybe her sister was different from all those nasty teenager's?

Tiara couldn't help but glance over to her sister.

They then crossed the street and Tiara froze at the sight of a teenage boy, she was ready to engage in battle.

It had yet to register onto her until now, that Gracie was more than likely going to make friends with other teenager', who could be the enemy.

But to her surprise, instead of show hatred or disgust at the sight of her, the teen simply smiled and said. "Do you have any room for one more? It's been ages since I've had some ice cream"

What?

Was this guy different too?

And her sister said, with a playful tone said. "Sure, but your buying"

"You have got to be kidding me!" The teen said, before agreeing and said. "But you and your sister better not get anything over five bucks."

"No, promises" Gracie said, sticking her tongue out childishly getting wide eyes from her little sister as they all walked down the street to the ice cream store, leaving a herd of shocked children.

"D-Did you all see that?" Wallabee Beetles aka 'Numbuh 4' said

"I saw it but Numbuh 5, can't believe it" Abigail Lincoln aka 'Numbuh 5' said, "Since when do Teenagers like kid's?"

That's what most of them were all thinking as well.

Only those who worked for Fathers and TDCFDTL know this couldn't possible a mission since there was no report.

It would only be a matter of a day or two, before they all found out Gracie was a former Kids Next Door member, decommissioned not that long ago and had turned down their invitation to join the Teen Ninja's.

Everything about it, prompted an investigation.

As for Mike, it had been years since he was decommissioned so it wouldn't be impossible if he spent some time getting to be reasonable with kid's, which warranted no investigation.

Unknown to everybody, Tommy Gilligan who was watching and know trouble was come, want to contact his section head.

#At Father's manor, a few day's later#

Father Mansion, a place feared by all kid's.

But today it was empty.

Since the delightful children and father had gone out for a couple of days, the security in and out of the house was even tighter than usual.

The problem was, Father or the Delightful Children didn't think the adult's they hired to protect the manor would be working against them.

A man in a security guard uniform, entered the manor and nobody batted an eye as he want in.

He then went to a security room and said to the person in the chair. "Your shift is over, Johnny"

"Oh, thanks Steve." The other guy said, walking out.

The man than sat on the chair and rolled up his sleeve and talked into it. "I'm in the seat right now. You can come through."

And right on cue, in the room were Delightfulization Chamber was, a portal opened up and out came the man's own son, that he took to the recent 'take your son to work day'.

The red head felt a shiver run down his spine, seeing the chamber that had created such a creepy group of kid's, that spoke at the same time.

He then went to the panel that controlled the chamber and saw a long piece of long paper sticking out, if he pulled it all the way through, he would see all the information on the chamber, but it would be impossible to not to notice it had been touched.

So the boy had an Hourglass liquid upload for that.

Just by dabbing the side of the paper, the liquid spread throughout the sheet, consuming every part of it and every time it flow over a word, that word would be imprinted onto the liquid itself, by the time it was done, it let go of the paper and just flopped down into his waiting hand.

The information on the liquid would then be sent to the Hourglass Big Brain division.

The boy gave a thump's up to his father and walked right back through the portal.

Just then, the man's phone rang and he answered it and said.

"Yes, the job is done. All that is left is to blow up the machine. Yes, we won't move until the effects can be reversed. When will you back, Founder?"

Ka Haki, on the other end of the Phone call stared into his newly constructed swimming pool that took months to build, disguised as an adult version of himself and dressed way to smartly for somebody who was about to jump into a pool full of water and on his back, was a waterproof backpack, he said.

"In a couple of days' time. Pass on a message to the Head of Human recourses for me. She deserves to know we got the needed data to cure her brother" He said.

"Yes, sir" The man said, on the other end.

Ka than dropped the phone and jumped right in the pool.

Swimming down.

 _Down to the world of despair._

And scene!

Next chapter, Ka ends up in the world of the Negative operatives and does some recruitment, he is shocked to find out he doesn't exist here. Meanwhile Hoagie has finally reached his breaking point with his little brother who refuses to come home for dinner. Review/fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Special thanks to my recently biggest Backer Gerrymil Garcia who gave me the push I needed to finish this chapter and finally release this. And because he's my first big backer, he gets to read this chapter a full day in advance before It's released to the rest.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Gracie Lewis couldn't believe the time she was having with her little sister.

It was like all the suspicious gazes her sister gaze her from time to time had vanished and the wall between them was suddenly barely there.

Could it be that her sister, was finally starting to believe that she hadn't turned evil on and finally dropped her guard?

Both of them were playing the new rainbow monkey video game.

Of course, the awkward questions about the guy she was with cropped up from time to time, making her quickly change the subject while not managing to keep a normal face.

Her sister smile only got wider when she saw how red her cheeks were and annoyingly started to sing 'Gracie likes a boy. Gracie likes a boy'.

But Gracie did not lash out her instead she made her sister swear to secrecy, especially around her parents.

She wouldn't hear the end of it if her parents know that she liked a boy and thing's would get very awkward between her and Mike, if he learnt she liked him, from none other than her family's own mouths.

Suddenly she heard the phone ring and paused the game.

"Aww" Trina said, until she realised that she could just un-pause the game when her sister's back was turned.

Gracie gave a suspicious look as she turned her back on her and want to pick up the phone, the sound of the game unpausing sounded the very second, she picked the phone up.

Clever girl.

Trina had chosen the time to unpause the game when Gracie couldn't draw her attention away from the phone or it would be considered very rude to the person on the other end.

That was her sister, alright.

However, she didn't expect to hear.

"Act natural. The KND are watching you."

Her mind froze for a split second but it was only through years of training that her body could continue as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm calling you through a new device, anybody who checks in on you will think that it's one of your friends coming to check on you"

Somebody from the Hourglass?

"Oh, hi. Tammy" Gracie said, making up a random name at the top of her head.

"Your recent actions seem to have caught the attention of the KND. Our informant close to the briefing of the mission, saw that Trina and her team were assigned to watch you"

What!?

So...

Gracie suddenly felt her heart stop, as she was suddenly made very aware of Trina playing the game not that far from her.

And here she thought her sister had changed.

It made sense really from the KND prospective, it didn't mean it didn't hurt to find out her own sister was spying on her.

"The mission duration is a month, so the Hourglass has prepared a double for you, just in case you need to escape. Other than that, do not talk about the Hourglass outside a safety area. It's advised that you stay inside and only go out when it's time for the school. We have warned other teenage member's in the region as well."

"Okay, then, Tammy. It was nice talking to you" Gracie said, before clicking the line dead.

She turned around with the perfect image of somebody who was annoyed to see Triana playing the game without her.

"Who was that?" Triana said.

"Just a friend from school" Gracie said, taking a seat, not showing how much she was hurting.

If her sister and her team want to observe her.

Then they really don't know who they are observing.

Ch 16: The Journey to the other side.

Ka Haki was surprised when he came up to the gloomy streets that awaited him.

Beforehand he made a clone of himself and sent it to school, so that nobody would get suspicious.

The show did not do the gloom of this negative world any justice.

He quickly took of his wet suit revealing jeans and shirt and disguising himself as an adult aided him well, as he walked onto the open street.

The flashing light's hovering over the streets made it look like the very planet was a prison and somebody was constantly trying to escape from it.

Everywhere he looked, kids were hard at work, not a single one of them was smiling and some even looked at him with fear because he looked like an adult.

He was actually only 13 years old.

A child in his species eyes, a teenager in the eyes of Earth and had the mind of a fully-grown adult.

Had there ever be such an anomaly in the entire galaxy?

He had never entered such a depressing world before and it shocked him how easily his world could become like this if the Galatic Kid's Next Door got their way.

A part of him wanted to stay in this world, wanting to liberate the kid's but it wasn't his role to do so.

What about his organisation?

If he stayed here, who would prepare earth for the battle to come?

The Galactic Kid's Next Door may be nice here but it doesn't mean that there wasn't a much bigger threat in this world.

He came here to recruit people not to save them.

And he know, just the Kid's to start with.

If his theory about everything being a reflection was correct, then the Delightful Kids Down from the Lane, alternate residence, must be in the exact same spot.

He entered into a depressing looking shop full of adults playing computer games and asked to use the bathroom, pointed to him by the poor Kid worker, who hurriedly told him with fear.

Once he was inside and made sure, no cameras were in the stall, he took out his cloak and put it around himself.

He became invisible and passed through anything, nobody could detect him even his equipment, just going through the walls was enough to exit the building unnoticed.

He was wearing shoes that made no sound, so his cover wouldn't be blown and began to teleport to his destination.

Half an hour later, he stood in front of trailer that was a far cry from the mansion the Delightful Children lived in and he passed right through the door, into the place that was so messy that pigs could live in it.

The 'Little Traitor Dudes from Childrens Defence', were sat in front of a television but in reality, they were planning their next rescue, they had already rehabilitated over 100 kids'.

Their Father was stuffing himself with ice-cream in despair because of the world he lived in.

Ka decided to make himself know by taking off his cloak showing that he was actually there.

It certainly got everybody in the room's attention when a random adult showed up in their living room, coming from thin air.

The children sprang into action, bringing out their blasters while their father hid behind the chair.

Ka put his hands up and said. "Relax, I come in peace" he released his fake adult form, showing his form which was 13-year-old.

"Another child.?" The Children said, surprised, they looked at each other and their father peeked his head out.

Of course, there was no difference between a 12 year or 13 years in appearance so they still thought he was a child.

"Actually I'm 13 years old. Technically a teenager" Ka said, they all looked at each other in surprise. "My name is Ka, and I'm from a world opposite your own, where Kids are free"

"What?" Their Father said, getting out of his hiding place, while his children looked surprised.

"I'm the leader of an organisation that wants to unit all the age groups together, so that we can live happy lives." Ka said.

"Then. Why did you come here?" The Little Traitor Dudes from Children Defence said, "You must have seen our world..."

"I want to help you" He said, making them all look at him in surprise. "My organisation is powerful enough to overthrow this oppressive regime but we have our problems to deal with."

"Then how?" Their Father said.

"In the future, two people from my world will cross over. They are known as positive Numbuh 1 and his girlfriend named Lizzy. They are both children." He said, making them all gasp. "But since they come from my world, they fight for kid kind. There is no way, they can ignore the situation here."

Everybody looked at each other.

"All you have to do is protect them. I'll give you the location, that they would be in when they are undoubtable captured. If you protect them, they will have the power to liberate the kids of this world." He said, further shocking them.

"In exchange for what?" The children said, it sounded too good to be true.

"I just want new members to join my organisation" He said, "One day, my organisation will be ready to face the biggest threat my world has ever seen and I want as many people as I can be fighting with me. The enemy I'm up against has the power to change the whole universe. Earth will become a dead zone if they aren't stoped"

He sighed, you could tell he was tired.

The amount of work he did just to manage such an organisation that wasn't supposed to exist was very high, if it was revealed to the wrong people or spies managed to get in, the Hourglass was finished.

He might really be forced to evacuee the Earth on his own, leaving billions of people to their death.

His hot tub could only do so much for his stress levels.

The children and their father could just feel the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The stress of freeing children, was nothing compared to what he must be going through.

"Alright, we'll help" The children said, surprising him. "If what you say is true and our world gets freed, then there is no way, we won't help you free your world."

"Even here" Their father said. "Nobody so young is not meant to carry the whole world on his shoulders. You need all the help you can get."

"Are you sure?" Ka said, "The war in my world will be rough and you'll be put through a lot of training, just to put up a good fight"

"You're talking to the Dudes and Dudets of hard work" The children said. "The kid's in our world would run to your aid, after they've been freed. It's the least we can do"

"Then is it okay for me to stay here for several days just to give you your own marks?" Ka said, taking of his shirt to reveal an Hourglass which he willed to glow. "I can give you all temporary one's that make sure you don't blab to those who come from my world in the future. Once their gone, you are free to talk about the organisation with the other kid's. If you wish to contact me, I can set up a link."

All of them looked at each other and agreed.

And that's how he got his first other worldly operatives.

He stayed for two days in the hell hole reality, just so that he could put the temporary mark on all of them.

Then, he left just like he appeared, super mysterious.

However, he didn't go home straight away.

He was curious about something and went an internet café to google a certain Orphanage.

There were no results.

His Orphanage that he had a second childhood in, did not exist.

All the kid's he grow up with all lead terrible lives, he found this out illegally by this reality standards and his alternate self-did not even exist.

He did not exist...

It took him a lot less time to get back to where he came from because he was an 'adult' every kid practically avoided going near him.

He put on his wet suit and dived in, holding his breath until he felt himself passing through something and swam upwards to fresh air.

He soon saw that in front of him was a person who looked exactly like him, when he was disguised he was disguised.

"Welcome home, boss" The clone said, the clone had instructed that nobody disturb him.

Ka suit was automatically dry because of his suit, then the clone began to disappear and as it disappeared its memories were automatically transformed over to him.

Ka pick up his water proof phone that on a table near to the pool chair and began to call.

He now had a decision to make.

 _Should he allow Grandfather to return or should he leave it?_

And scene!

I finally found and completed this chapter! The next chapter is a surprise. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own KND

Enjoy!

"So, how your project doing in, Tommy?" Said, a teenager with blond hair and brown eyes "My project is taking me forever! Especially when I have a big sister that is constantly harassing me for being a nerd."

"Same, except I have a little brother" Said, another teenager.

Tommy Gilligan was surrounded by a group of teenagers.

They were just hanging out.

"Spending most of my time in the lab." Tommy said, "I'm barely at him. I just need to get out of the house, you know. I'm almost done with my project"

"Tommy?" Said, a voice that had Tommy almost cursed.

They all looked to find a person who looked very similar to Tommy except he was clearly older and more rounder.

"….Hi, Hoagie" Tommy said, trying to keep calm.

His teenage friends were shocked.

Hoagie?

As in Hoagie Gilligan!?

Tommy Gilligan's older brother!?

They all wanted to meet him, but that feeling was squashed when then they saw the look of hostility in the boy's eyes.

That's right.

This boy was part of a team known for their hatred of Teenagers.

The boy wasn't cool like Tommy.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Hoagie said.

"You don't have to yell. I need to go home, anyway." One of the teenagers said. "Later, Tommy"

"U-Um, I got homework to do" Another teenager said.

"I got to go to this shop before it's close." Said another teenager.

Just like that the group of teenagers had all vanished and Tommy was left alone.

Hoagie took a hold of Tommy arm.

They were going home.

Ch 17: Who is the big brother here!?

However, Tommy refused to allow himself to be dragged home and buried his feet in the ground.

"Tommy?" Hoagie said, since when did it feel like he was dragging a sack of potatoes?

"I'm not going home, Hoagie" Tommy said.

"What do you mean you're not going home?" Hoagie said, "For the past several month's you've barely been at home! You only stay when Grandma is around. And now I find you out you've been hanging with teenagers! Teenagers are our enemy! Are you crazy!?"

Tommy had been sent to the Antarctic of all places for training, where he ran into 'Father' of all people.

His mind that was encouraged to grow had saved him from the overwhelming fear and left his two team mates in complete awe of him.

Because of his extremely impressive performance, they both wanted to know how he could do the things he did and seeing that they weren't completely attached to the KND yet, Tommy told them that he was part of something that would make them much more awesome then any normal KND operative.

It was how he introduced them to the Hourglass and both of them were exposed to how completely awesome the people who trained where and how much of a joke a KND operative was compared.

Both of them were very eager to learn.

There first KND mission with each other had their Mission commander singing their praises.

The praises were sung so much that they were called the next successor to Sector V when they were all gone.

"No. Teenagers are your enemy!" Tommy said, shocking him. "Believe it or not Hoagie, but not all teenagers are evil. I have people surrounding me, that actually like me and lI ke them!"

"But what if their using you?" Hoagie said, Tommy was close to snapping. "Trust me Tommy, I dealt with Teenagers for Years. Nothing good comes from them"

"That doesn't stop you from crushing on one" Tommy grumbled.

Hoagie said.

"What did you say?" He said.

"I said" Tommy said a lot louder. "Go kiss my ass, Hoagie!" It wasn't what he said originally but it shocked his brother. "For years I've been trying to get included in your little group. And now that I have my own friends, you want to shove your noses into my life? Go home, Hoagie. I'm not coming home." Then Tommy began to walk the other way.

Hoagie was shocked then rage came over him, he grabbed Tommy shoulder and said. "You are coming with me."

Doesn't his stubborn little brother realise what he was putting the whole family through?

Tommy was only seven years old and he was barely even home!

He didn't talk to anybody about where he was going or who he hang out with.

But the worst part was, seeing his parents faces as Tommy skipped dinner time and time again, or barely even acknowledge that they were there when he did show up.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy said. "Make me"

And Hoagie did.

Or, he tried to.

In his mind, he used all his years of training, to pin Tommy right arm behind his back and aim for the back of his legs to get him to keel.

It was time for him to act like a real big brother.

Reality was much different.

The moment he moved, Tommy was more than fast enough to catch up to him, as he tried to run to the back of him, what awaited him was a good punch to the gut.

Hoagie flow and Tommy knowing the human body, limited his punch so that Hoagie didn't die.

But Hoagie certain did feel the punch.

He was doubling over and tried to get up only to succeeded in keeping himself from throwing up.

Tommy was kind enough to wait for him to recover.

Hoagie did, but he kept it a secret, just so that he could sweep Tommy leg's from down under.

Or at least he tried to.

Instead it felt like he had just hit a brick wall, Tommy did not even budge.

Hoagie looked shocked.

"Are you kidding me, Hoagie?" Tommy said, "Or are you going easy on me?" If his brother wasn't joking that his friends could easily beat his brother into next week.

There a massive difference between KND training and Hourglass Training.

KND operatives only took help from other kid's, if they were lucky their parents would enrol them into some dojo or grew up in a very active family.

While the Hourglass member's, had the input of baby, kids, teenagers and adults into the system, even the old timers were a fountain of knowledge.

Under that much data the machines for the training rooms, had more than enough to build up which made for a much higher quality training room.

Hoagie lunged at his brother, only for his brother to easily dodge, grab his left arm and do actually what Hoagie wanted to do to him.

"Say, Uncle" Tommy said, pushing the arm.

"NEVER!" Hoagie said, he couldn't believe what was happening to him. "When did you get so strong!?"

He sure as hell, didn't teach Tommy to move like this.

If somebody was to come across this scene, they would think Tommy was the older brother and Hoagie was the younger one.

Hoagie was pushed to the ground, where Tommy then proceeded to sit on top of him, successfully pinning him down, before grabbing his brothers leg and pulling it back.

"Say it" Tommy said.

"OW!" Hoagie said, not only was he in pain but he was forced to revaluate his previous assumption about his own little brother.

Seriously who trained his little brother will he wasn't around?

Then Hoagie did something he should never do against his own brother.

He pulled out of one of his inventions.

Suddenly Tommy was very much aware of the sharp pain that went through his bag as he was sent flying, but he recovered in mid-air.

He was stunned to see his brother with a machine that had a literal kangaroo attached to him.

[Kids Next Door. Kangaroo Kicker. Does exactly what the name applies]

"Sorry, Tommy, but if it means kicking you with a Kangaroo, so be it." Hoagie said, rushing towards him, activating his rocket boots to fly straight at Tommy.

"Fine, Hoagie" Tommy said, "If you want a tech war. Then it's a tech war you shall get!"

Then by mere thought, a high-tech suit began to warp around his body, when it was done, there was an hourglass ticking away at the back of him and Tommy looked really cooled.

Hoagie was in awe.

"Cooool" Hoagie said, since when has his brother had such a cool looking suit?

But Tommy soon disappeared from view, only for an upward draft to suddenly push Hoagie back.

Then he felt that there was something missing in his hands.

It was his weapon!

Tommy appeared, standing away from him, holding his weapon!

He was defenceless!

Tommy took it off him like he was a baby!

Hoagie suddenly wasn't looking so good, and attempted to run, only for his own little brother to pick him up by his underwear, giving him quiet the wedge which left him dangling from several feet in the air.

Hoagie did not dare to look down.

"Give up yet, Hoagie?" Tommy said, "All I ever wanted, was to be taken seriously and treated like a member of the family."

"W-What are you talking about? You are a member" Hoagie said, praying that his brother did not drop him.

But before Tommy could respond, he got a telepathic message from his Hourglass Sector leader.

That had him alarmed.

Tommy immediately activate his cloaking and Hoagie was suddenly aware of the fact that they were moving.

All the people who happened to look up at the sky could only open and close their mouth as Hoagie Gilligan was wedged and seemed to moving in mid-air.

He was finally placed onto a pole, right in front of the whole town.

People understandably started taking pictures and laughing.

Then Tommy left.

"TOMMMY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Hoagie voice echoed all the way from the other side of town, what made it sweeter was the fact that Tommy got it all on tape.

Hoagie had no choice but to call his parents so that they could call the firefighters to get him down from here.

It would be a very embarrassing few hours for him.

#With Tommy#

Tommy frowned as he re-saw the message.

It read.

'Emergency. All operatives are to head to the Venus base as soon as possible. The end of this week is the deadline. This is a planetary emergency'

What?

All of the operatives?

How long since he last went up there

Could the base really fit everybody inside now?

And why did everybody need to leave?

# Some night#

"And stay out!" Fanny Fulbright aka Numbuh 86 said, she and a bunch of Operative, throw a bag out of onto the streets, before leaving.

The bag unrolled to reveal a child that could easily be mistaken as a girl who wore really outdated clothes.

This person used to be known as 'Numbuh 19th Century', but now he was nobody.

Not only was the world he know completely gone but he was completely out of touch, the KND had erased the last thing he could cling onto as familiar and throw him to the wolves.

"U-Ugh. What happened?' He said, why did he have a pounding headache and why did he feel like he had forgotten something very important?

"Kevin, is that you?" Suddenly a woman voice said and he turned for the sake of it and was stunned to see a woman with red hair in her thirties wearing a business suit.

She looked familiar somehow.

The women then looked to be in tears and rushed towards him, he was surprised when she hugged him.

Then a man who looked familiar to him as well showed up as well.

The man's eyes were wide as he said. "I-Is that really you Numbuh 19th century!? Blood hell! So, they found you as well? And look at you. I must look so old compared to the young strapping chap you know before."

The boy was confused, who were these people and why were they so familiar to him?

He, didn't know that the man used to be his sector leader in the 19th century and the women used to the girl who always wanted to be in the KND back in 19th century, but because of their 'mind set' towards females, she could only sneak in.

Both of them were frozen in the cake incident and when they were found, they were decommissioned instantly.

They then both grow up and had separate lives, that only came together when they joined the Hourglass.

Then they joined, their memories were restored and they both stunned to see each other and some other as well.

They both draw closer to the other and were now married.

They couldn't believe it, when they were told that Numbuh 19th Century had been found and dug out.

If they didn't know they were would be captured because they were adults, they would have gone to the ends of the world to see him.

"Um, who are you guys?" The boy said, "Are you my parents? Who are am I?" And from the looks of it, he wasn't actually dressed normally either.

Both of them looked at each other.

KND really did get to him.

Did they erase his entire memory and left him on the streets to fend for himself?

How cruel.

"Don't worry, Numb- I mean Kevin" The man said, correcting himself. "We are going to take good care of you from now on. There lots of people we want you to meet."

Even though it broke both of their hearts, Numbuh 19th Century was not allowed to remember.

It was just his personality that was the problem, girls were a big weakness of his and he may end up blabbering that he remembered the KND to the wrong person and even showing the way to one of the bases.

That was a really bad case scenario.

"Really?" The boy said, innocent, a far cry from the cocky boy they both used to know.

"How about we go and get some ice cream? Then we'll talk" Said, the man, the boy eyes light up with recognition.

Ice cream.

That was something that he defiantly remembered.

"Can I have mine with flakes?" The boy said, as he took the women's hand and the man's.

"You can have whatever you want and maybe we can go for some fast food, as well." Said, the women.

"What's 'Fast Food'?" The boy said, he didn't remember that.

"Something, we are sure, you will like" Said, the women.

Then they walked into the night.

Unlike them who had nobody to help them and get them up to get them up to speed with the times, they were determined to give Kevin a childhood, they had missed because they were trying to not come across as weird.

They were going to be his pillar that the KND did not bother to provide.

Soon after, Kevin became a member of the Hourglass.

And scene!

Next chapter, everybody at the Venus base can only watch in horror as grandfather takes over, however everybody is stunned to hear from the Founder of the Hourglass about the treat that makes Grandfather look like a child. Review/fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Special thanks to 'Drake' who was amazing enough to really encourage me to do this chapter.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were scared out of their minds, as they entered the treehouse that they spent most of their childhood in.

The world had literal gone to old, with the revival of Grandfather, he had turned everybody he touched into senior zombies.

They had already lost Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 1 was too busy feeling sorry for himself to be the proper leader they needed.

Now with no leader or backup leader, responsibility turned to Numbuh 2 who were reluctant to send Numbuh 3 and 4 to the base.

But it was the only way to get the device that could save the whole world.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and Numbuh 4 in his freak out, started firing from fright but they Numbuh 3 was soon surprised when the shadow dodged all of them with incredible agility, before landing on the ground, unknown to Numbuh 4 he had run out of gumballs.

"Watch where you point that thing!" Said, a familiar voice.

Numbuh 3 shone her flashlight to reveal Tommy.

"Tommy?" Numbuh 3 said, for once they were both glad to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tommy said, "I had to get out of the house because it was getting overrun by Senior Zombies. Typical. The one time, I'm actually home and this happens. Without my lab, I was hoping you guys could lend me some tech."

Which he would later tweak.

"Well, we are here to get some tech from your brother" Numbuh 4 said.

"Good luck with that. My brother is still on really old gen." Tommy said, before saying. "Let me come with you guys to get it and I'll modify it, so it actually works."

Both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were stunned.

Of course, Tommy team's success had reached their ears and they both had pictures of Hoagie dangling by his underwear, which had entertained the whole team for hours.

Their view on Tommy, had long since changed, they know longer saw him as an annoyance but somebody who could actually be useful.

It would be good to have another crazy techno geek on board.

"Your hired" Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah, we are now three!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Well, let's go" Tommy said, "This place gives me the c-"

He saw both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 faces drop.

He instantly stopped talking as alarm bells went off.

He didn't not dare turn around instead he begun to run for his life, sensing the danger and yelling. "RUN!"

But a toilet roll latched onto his leg's trying to drag him back in, he know he couldn't touch it with his bare hands so he tried to stomping it away, knowing that touching it was the worst thing he could do.

Both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 ran for their lives, not looking back.

More toilet roll trapped him, no matter how many he managed to strike dead more kept on coming, dragging him towards the toiletnator until he was right in front of him.

"Well, shoot" He said, before the zombie touched him and both Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3, silently shed tears when they felt the light from the touch.

A good operative was lost.

However, if they were to look back, it would have been quite a shock.

Because the Toiletnator was certainly shocked.

Instead of seeing a senior-zombified Tommy, Tommy had vanished into thin air.

This was because the Tommy that he touched wasn't actually the real Tommy but a clone, that had replaced Tommy for almost a week.

Even though the Toiletnator did not understand, he know that Tommy had gotten away.

He roared in anger.

But it wasn't just him roaring in anger.

All over the world, baby's, kids, teens, adults that were touched, suddenly disappeared.

When news's reached Grandfather, he was less then pleased.

"HOW CAN I RULE THE WORLD, If A GOOD CHUNK OF IT IS MISSING!" He roared, to his crowd of Senior Zombies.

They all cowered in fear.

He had all the data in the world and yet, he seemed to have overlooked something.

Who was it?

Who was the one who had the power to hide a good chunk of the world from him?

Who was he supposed to add to his hit list?

Ch 18: The day there was a bigger threat then father.

While the world was being turned into Father personal playground, far far away in the galaxy, much further than the moon, on planet Venus sat structure after structure cloaked by a shield.

This was the Hourglass Venus base, that had clearly expanded.

Everybody who was part of the Hourlgass and were supposed to be on Earth, occupied one of these structures, the base had really grown and many were shocked that the base had grown enough to house so many people.

Many of them were delighted to see food being offered to them and homes, they were especially delighted to taste the Fourth flavor as they sat in front of screens showing the horror that was happening on Earth.

They were absolutely terrified, with so many Senior-zombies, could each of them even hope to escape?

If even one of them chose to ignore the message, they would have aged by at least 50 years and be under 'Grandfather's' rule.

Just because they couldn't tell anybody about the Hourglass doesn't mean they couldn't show it.

The result of the emergency had all the bases on Earth on complete lockdown and whatever triggered the entrance to one was completely disabled.

Even if somebody was to run a scan, they would find nothing.

However, although they were all terrified, they couldn't help but complain about not being down there and fighting for their planet.

Didn't the Hourglass exist so that they could help everybody regardless of their age?

If somebody higher up could predict the future then they must have a method that allowed all of them to be protected so that the mere touch didn't transform then.

And yet, they were here.

Watching their loved ones and the people in charge become slaves to a man who was one foot in the grave.

What is this?

Then as if knowing all of their thought's, the channel changed showing a symbol of the Hourglass and then out of the speakers came the voice of a person who was neither male or female.

"Do not worry everyone. Earth will revert back to normal shortly"

Who!?

Countless people thought, surprised by the suddenly interruption.

"All me to introduce myself. I am the Founder of the Hourglass" The speaker said.

The whole planet, want into uproar.

"The Founder!?" Gracie Lewis said and she wasn't the only one shocked.

The Founder of the Hourglass was actually talking to them!?

Sure, they all know, that somebody had to have created the organization but until now they assumed, they would remain a shadow, giving orders from the higher up's and never interacting with those who were at the bottom.

Or they were simply a myth.

And now this person was talking to them.

THIS WAS HUGE!

"I know you are all surprised by my suddenly contact, however, I thought it was finally time to tell you why the Hourglass exists" the unknown voice said.

Everybody started talking amongst themselves.

Why did the Hourglass exist?

Wasn't the Hourglass created so that all the ages could get along with each other and not have to be forced to fit a certain ideal?

If not, then what was it for?

"In the beginning, I couldn't help but see how all the ages treated each other and I thought to myself. Why? Why, do teenagers have to hate kids. Why do Kids have to hate teenagers and why do Adults to hate anybody that is not an Adult. Doesn't that mean, family should hate each other? Weren't we all once one of those people or are going to be one of those people, in the future? So why the hostility?" The unknown person said.

And they all looked at each other.

Yes, why the hostility?

It didn't make sense.

The hate was there long before any of them was even born and they all just thought it was normal until they were old enough to think for themselves and be able to say 'No'.

"It also does not help that an organization so big as the KND, erases kid's memories as soon as they turn 13. Many who are starting to reach that age, are installed with fear because they don't want to lose the amazing memories they made. It feels like a part of themselves will be sucked away with the process. " The unknown voice said.

The unknown voice, know them.

They got why they betrayed the people they loved the most.

They betrayed them because they loved them too much.

They did not want to come home and not be themselves.

When a kid begins to reach 13, everybody around them just wants to ignore the fear in their eyes as the date grew closer and who knows the impact it would have on everybody.

"I created this organization as another way out of that" The unknown voice said, making many smile, now kids who were in the organization did not outright fear the process. "Now, the second purpose of the Hourglass is this."

The screen switched to an image that was absolutely shocking.

It was footage, that was on the devices that were on the Traitor Chad Dickson.

Everybody eyes grow wide, when the gigantic space ship showed up and the camera want inside to find people who could not possibly be seen as human, walked, teleported or hovered about.

Right in front of them was proof of Aliens.

"This spaceship is the main mother ship of the organization called the Galatic Kid's Next Door or GKND for short," The unknown voice said. "This is where the KND came from"

And they were all in an uproar.

A secret that had been kept from the Earth for thousands of years was going to be blown right open.

Everybody was waiting for an explanation.

The founder had done nothing to lie to them and when he sent out messages, he actually treated them like actual people instead of soldiers.

"Don't you all think it was strange that a book that nobody had any knowledge of was suddenly discovered in a tree, 40 years ago?" The unknown voice said. "The book of KND could have been around for a hundred years and yet nobody knows when it was written. If it was written at the beginning of the KND wouldn't it be a scroll? Why does it look like it comes from our time? Why was it hidden in a tree in such an advanced way, for the time? Nobody has asked these questions and just accept that it gave a kid, the hope needed to raise up to 'Grandfather' and defeat him. Isn't that odd?"

While the voice talked, pictures from that time was shone.

Yes, now that the questions were coming to light, why hadn't anybody bother to question why the book looked like a product of the time if nobody had discovered it before?

If the book was really old, why was it in such great condition?

How did it have the power to inspire an amazing amount of hope?

Any book, they all read or were forced to read, never held such power.

"This is why, I say suspect that the KND came from the GKND" The unknown voice said. "In the hours of video footage, we have collected, this ship technology and abilities are shown to be countless decades ahead of any Earth's age group could produce. If this ship came to Earth to fight, there wouldn't even be a fight"

Everybody was as silent as a grave.

The clips, that were recorded from Chad was on full view, showing just how scary these 'operatives' were along with how none of the operatives looked happy to see the person wearing the device.

This organization wouldn't really come here right?

They were all filled with fear and dread but some picked up the line 'Any Earth's age groups'.

"This is why I created the Hourglass." The unknown voice said. "I saw the threat and know, I alone could not stop it. One age group could not stop it. The only way to stop them, was for all the age groups to work together and protect the Earth"

"Hold one" One adult said, "How do you even know that ship even knows the Earth exists? What if they come here and just want to have a talk?"

The adult did raise a good point, but what the unknown voice said next shocked them.

"The organization already has its eyes on this planet. Its operatives have been here for years." The unknown voice said.

WHAT!? Everybody thought.

They would have all surely none if somebody who did not look human walked by!

Then the screen started showing images of certain people who ranged from high up in the KND to absolute nobody's.

A good portion of the crowd was stunned to find out the famous and mysterious Numbuh infinity was an operative, Numbuh one own girlfriend was one of them and a lot's of nerds that nobody really bothered to remember, were exactly member's.

Wasn't this serious!?

A lot of the highest operatives in the organization were agents!

Didn't this prove that the KND was being controlled by the GKNDS from the shadows!?

"And these people do not come in peace." The unknown voice said, playing the clip between Chad and those in charge of the Organization.

They all heard exactly what the Organization thought of them and let's just say the reaction wasn't pretty.

And scene!

Next chapter, the organization with a purpose plans how to save the Earth. The Delightful Children from down the Lane are kidnapped and the missing members of Sector Z are shocked to receive news that they have been successfully delightfultised permanently. Review/fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: Special thanks to 'Drake'

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Every word they heard from the voice besides that of Chad Dickson, was like a slap to every single person on the Venus base, face.

Each word, revealed just how arrogant the so called 'Galactic Kids Next Door' were and how they viewed everybody else, as below them.

The level of treatment even to their own operative was shocking, it revealed that the traitor Chad Dickson could actually be one of them.

It takes an unhealthy amount of obsession to let the very kid's that looked up to you, suddenly look at you as a traitor not knowing you were actually helping them from the shadows.

The only thing that must be keeping him going was the dream to liberate kid's all over the galaxy.

Unfortunately, that did not happen.

He had clearly been screwed over from the conversation they heard.

And now it wouldn't be wrong if the teen felt trapped.

As they watched, they all wanted to tell him that he was welcome in there cycle but getting in contact was far too risky for now.

However, eventually they will come and get him.

For now, they all had to plan to protect themselves from the threat.

They had to build up their forces and somehow get the main problems in their world to shut up and work together.

However, even though the shocking introduction to their other selves gave them hope, they were up against the biggest organization in the galaxy.

Each member was going to have some crazy moves and their technology was going to be quiet far out there.

To stand up to them, everybody had to be united and be equally as crazy in skill and smarts.

Then a breakthrough happened.

The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square had been de-delightfultised.

The English counterparts of the Delightful Children from Down the Road were now back to their normal selves.

So that meant, it was time to save some kid's.

Ch 19:The awakening of Sector Z

On a dark street, a figure dressed in a large rain coat, a hat and shades stood, the figure stood underneath a light at the back of a shop.

Soon the sound of lots of footsteps was heard, the figure did not even need to look up to who it was.

If he did, they would have seen the KND most hated enemy.

The Delightful kid's from down the Lane.

"We're here." Said, all five kids' in creepy synchronization. "What did you have for us?"

The figure smiled and got out something that shocked them.

It was Recommissioning Module!

"The Recommissioning Module!" The children said, "How did you get that!?"

"I have my ways" The figure said, revealing a deep male voice. "But the real question is...how bad do you went this?"

"How about we pray it from you?" The children said, getting out their blasters.

"If you do that, how would you get the code to unlock it?" The figure said, surprising them. "You don't actually think it would work just like that, after the whole 'Grandfather' incident, do you? Ever since then the KND have come up with a code, so it didn't just activate by DNA alone. I have the code, but are you confident that you'll be able to make me squeal?"

And the Delightful children weren't stupid, they had gone through tones of deals like this one and know from the person body language he was neither afraid of them and was pretty confident in getting away.

"Fine" The children said, putting down their blasters. "What do you want?"

"I just want you to do me a favor when the time comes, that's all" The figure said, surprising them again.

All the children looked at each other before smiling innocent. "Okay, we promise" while crossing their fingers behind their back.

"Okay, then" The figure said, before saying. "Just let me input the password" then he did so before passing it over.

FOOL! The delightful children thought, with this they could not only get all the data from the mouths of pasted operatives but they could plunge the world into chaos!

However, the moment they all touched it, they realized too late that something was wrong.

"What, happening?" They all said, suddenly their fingertips began to go disappear and it seemed to be spreading.

They all quickly let go but it too late, in half a second the Delightful Children from down the lane had disappeared.

The figure smiled, before getting out a black box from his pocket and throw it on the ground, in half a second, five children who looked exactly like the Delightful Children From Down The Lane appeared.

They were clones.

"Tell father, that the deal was a bust and it was trap set by Sector V" Said, the figure.

"Yes, sir" The children said all together, before turning around and walking away.

Father would never know that his own children had been replaced by clones.

#A De-Delightfulisation chamber#

"LET US GO!" The Delightful Children said, it was one of the few times that they were all separated and strapped down.

Upon arrival, their weapons were immediately confiscated and would soon appear in the hands of their clones.

They were put into a large room that carved like a dome, none of them like the fact that they were actually here.

They could sense the danger even though they couldn't see the danger and they all struggled like a pack of animals.

Wait until they tell father!

#Outside the Chamber#

Margaret Watson, the older sister of one of the Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square, hugged her little brother who was now back to his old self and was more than happy to join the organization who lifted the cloud over his mind.

She and her brother hadn't really stop crying since he returned back to normal and they both wanted to see the freedom of another bunch of kids who had their childhood robbed from them.

Sector Z of the Kids Next Door.

They all sat far away from the dome, behind a protective glass.

"Everybody put on your goggles" Said, a little girl who was barely six, they all listened to her and put them on.

Who would have guessed that this little girl was the head of her own 'Big Brain' sector?

"Let's see if this works" Said the little girl, then she ordered four of her people to power the machine.

5%

20%

45%

60%

90%

100%

"FIRE!" She yelled, suddenly the dome lit up like a charismas tree and they all heard the screams of the Delightful Children.

On the screen, they could see what was happening, however nobody dared to look away.

The once perfect looking kids began to change, bringing out who they really where to the outside.

Father would have been absolutely horrified if he know what was happening to his five perfect children, right now.

Suddenly there was a large boom and everybody covered their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, the dome was visibly smoking and the monitors were fried as well.

"Did it work?" Margert said.

"There is only one way to find out" Said, the little girl, opening the hatch to the door of the dome and releasing all the restraints on the children.

Everybody pressed to the glass and waited for somebody or something to come out.

Minutes later, something finally happened.

They all heard the sound of heavy footsteps, soon combat boots soon emerged.

Rebellious looking clothing was soon shown and then it happened.

The people that came out wasn't the Delightful Children from he Down the Lane.

It was the missing members of Sector Z of the Kids Next Door!

The little girl let out shout of joy and everybody congratulated themselves on a job well done.

"Urgh, where are we?" Bruce said, aka Numbuh 0.1.

Everybody on the team was confused.

They didn't think they would be able to be recommissioned again and what was in stranger, was that they were in a place they did not even know.

"YAHOO!" They all suddenly heard, making them all turn around and were stunned to see a cute 6-year-old girl, with blond hair in pony tails, clenching a rainbow money and wearing a lab coat that was too big for her appear.

"I am so getting that rainbow monkey!" Said the little girl.

"Head!"

Three people literally appeared right behind the little girl.

One adult.

One teenager.

And one kid.

Sector Z were confused and on guard, taking out all their weapons.

"Put your weapons down" Said, the little girl. "Nobody is going to hurt you here" before turning to those behind her and saying. "Right?"

"I wouldn't dare" Said, the adult.

"Cool outfits by the way" Said, the teenager.

"Why would I hurt a legend of KND?" Said, the kid.

"Huh?" Every single member of Sector Z said, officially very confused.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" Said, the little girl in front of them that seemed to be the leader. "We are part of an organization that strives to unite all the age groups and treat everybody equally"

Silence.

Then every member of Sector Z burst out laughing.

"Good one! That's the funniest joke, I've heard in a long time!" Said Ashley, aka numbuh 0.3.

"If you're going to lie, at least make it half convincing" Lenny aka Numbuh 0.4 said.

But nobody got angry or frustrated at them, instead they felt pity for them.

The Hourglass had pretty much expanded to most people of the world.

Time's had changed and nobody in the war seemed to realize it.

The little girl merely shook her head, and unrolled her sleeve, pressing a bottom, all of the laughing members of Sector Z were in for a shock.

A large holographic screen appeared before all of them, showing just how nice everybody was so each other regardless of age.

"Nice, throw" Said, a teen jock to a random kid.

"Thanks" Said, the kid, before passing to an adult.

The screen changed, again.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear, Annable. Happy birthday to you" Said a crowd of people, they were a mix of all the ages groups in it and they sang like they really meant it to a really old lady.

The old lady had a tear in her eyes since she did not have any children and blow out her candles.

She just turned 89, who know she wouldn't be spending it alone?

The screen changed again.

"Here" Said, a woman seeing a little girl drop her ice cream, she decided to offer her own.

The little girl was surprised then smiled and took it and said. "Thank you, lady"

"No, problem" Said, the women. "Just be more careful with your ice-cream next time"

The little girl nodded.

The screen showed many scenes like this one and by the time it was over, all of the members of Sector Z were beyond stunned.

Had the world really changed?

"If you want further proof, then we will be more than happy to give you more footage" Said, the little girl.

All the member's looked at each other.

They were half convinced.

However.

"But why did you revert us back to our original selves, isn't our time being ourselves even shorter?" Said, Constance, numbuh 0.4.

What the little girl said next was shocking.

"It's not temporary. We successfully de-delightfultised you" She said.

"What?" Lenny said, "But it's impossible!"

"It's impossible if we used KND 2by4 Technology" the teen behind her, said. "We use technology developed by all the ages which is much more advanced. So if we were compare the two, it would be like comparing an old house to a racing car"

"And why should we believe you?" David said, numbuh o.2, his eyes narrowing at the teenager. "We need to see some proof"

That's right, they had have something, that would tell them that they wouldn't revert back in a day.

Suddenly a familiar boy teleported in.

"If you want proof" The boy said in an English accent. "Then I'm your proof"

All the members of the Sector Z gasped.

His sister, looked at him from far away with pride.

"Josh Watson of the Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square!" All of them said.

"Actually, it's just Josh Watson now" Said, Josh, he was very differently dressed before saying. "And me and my group are no longer Rowdy. We've been de-delightfultised for two weeks now and we've been trying to apologies to all the kid's we've hurt ever since"

What he and his gang did was shameful.

Meanwhile all of their jaws dropped.

It was Josh Watson!

He was just like them!

And now that they thought about it, they hadn't really heard from that branch of the world from some time.

And did he just say that he and his team had been recommissioned for two weeks!?

It had literally been days since they were first recommissioned, technology couldn't have advanced that fast!

Then...

One by one, they all turned to the little girl.

"Interested now?" She said.

Yes, they were interested.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Hourglass wait for Numbuh 1 to be off the planet along with the GKND operative before they finally reveal themselves. The KND, Teenagers and the Adults are very surprised when their own turn against them and Father gets a visit from none other than Ka himself, who has been waiting to beat some sent into him for years. Review.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: Special thanks to 'Drake'

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

The so called 'Scavenger Hunt' set up by a boy who nobody expected would be able to pull such strings, had everybody that was involved in the fight of the age groups, running around like headless chickens.

Those who were on the side of the Houglass, looked beyond the Scavenger Hunt and thanks to their intel, they know it was really a Galactic Kids Next Door recruitment for Numbuh 1 in disguise.

This was proved true when the child who started it all disappeared along with the winner, Nigel Uno aka Numbuh 1.

His team mates shortly disappeared afterwards and when they reappeared, Numbuh 1 had completely vanished into thin air, they don't even seem eager to find where their missing leader went.

What happened in that time frame, nobody talked out.

However, nobody who was involved ever know that the launch was not so secret after all, the Venus Base had a clear view of the birthday themed cake-rocket Numbuh one was on, and they were able to see through the rocket's, cloak shield.

The boy was now an operative of those people.

They could do nothing about it or risk having the Galactic Kids Next Door eyes directly on them, Numbuh 1 was in too deep and way to loyal.

Everybody around him had influenced him to leave his life behind and join the fight against adults on a gelatin level.

Several weeks passed and the Hourglass waited until every Galactic Kids Next Operative was off the planet.

Who know that they would leave so fast?

Because they had accomplished their objective, they had no reason to stick around.

Even after spending years on this planet, they still saw the human race as an inferior species.

It was early Saturday morning that Ka Haku saw a requested video call on his laptop, there was very few people who had this line and he was sitting in a large bed looking through some old KND files, that somebody managed to send to him.

He answered the call.

It was Britany White.

"Who the heck?" She yelled.

It was then that Ka realized he was still wearing his disguise, and quickly reverted back to his original face.

"You know, that is creep as hell, right?" She said, looking at the face of her old friend.

She just assumed that Ka was using some advanced technology to change his appearance, instead of it being completely natural to do so.

"Well, good morning to you too" Ka said, brushing her concerns away. "Do you have anything for me?"

"Oh, right" Britany said, "I came to inform you that the GKND operative known as 'Lizzie' has the left Earth, successfully erasing her 'family's' implanted memory of her. She is the last GKND operative to leave earth so the Earth is now GKND free."

"Have our spy networks triple checked?" Ka said, he did not want to the GKND alerted to what was happening on Earth.

"They used all of our best gadgets to make sure everybody on the list is gone" Britany said, "So now we are just waiting for your orders to begin Phase 1. Just say the words"

With pleasure Ka thought, letting his inner kid out even in old age, he always wanted to say something similar to this.

"Hourglass. BATTLE STATIONS!"

It had begun.

20: Phase 1 of a three-step plan.

Nobody saw it coming.

#All over the world Teens hideout#

"Hey, Calena" Maurice said, he had been quite worried lately, previously his superior who he was supposed to report back to, had disappeared and the Teens Next Door were going into full panic mode because a lot of their superior had disappeared.

He didn't know that they had left, and that the information he had gathered would be given to a sico organization.

The Galactic Kids Next Door no longer cared about this planet.

His job was done.

"Yes?" Said a blond-haired teenager who was wearing a mask for some reason.

And it wasn't just her, in fact quite a few teens were also sporting mask's that the rest were puzzled over.

"Why are some of you wearing masks?" Maurice said, voicing out what his 'girlfriend' Cree Lincoln wanted to say as well. "Did a party happen that we didn't know about or is there some special going on?"

And if it was anything to do with Teen schemes against the KND, then he wanted in.

"You could say that" Said, the blonde teen, smiling. "Today is going to be the best day ever!"

Nobody who wasn't wearing a mask, realized that the whole base was slowly being filled with undetectable sleeping gas.

"Come on. Tell us, what's going on." Cree said, nobody she asked who was wearing a mask would tell her.

And then she suddenly felt faint and her eyes became cloudily, she tried to stabilize herself but it was useless.

And it wasn't just her who was feeling faint, the faint spell was spreading, even the most seasoned operatives that have been in the most inhuman conditions began to feel it.

Something was in the air!

They all realized this too late, as the darkness already took them.

The teen wearing the mask's, began the teleportation process.

All the teen bases were like this.

#KND Moonbase#

Abigail "Abby" (Gilligan) Lincoln, aka, Numbuh and now Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door for a week, could feel nothing was wrong in the air.

It was suddenly gone quiet.

She had become Supreme Leader after Numbuh 362 who was Rachel T. McKenzie had finally turned 13 got decommissioned, it was the day that they all wept and operatives had to be restrained so that they wouldn't try to run away with her.

Numbuh 362 had been an amazing operative who held the KND together even when she no longer wanted to and fought bravely in the war against Grandfather.

Her name would forever be in their databanks, as one of their best operatives, the KND ever had.

It was heart breaking seeing such a great operative turn into a normal teenager.

And now Abby was approaching her own 13th birthday, soon she too would have to kiss goodbye to the KND and forget all the amazing memories she made.

Soon it would be her turn to look at the people she know as complete strangers to her.

It was for this reason that what was left of Sector V, dragged her around to create a lot more memories to remember her by.

It was just so depression.

And she had work to do.

The silence was getting to her.

She immediately reached for the blaster underneath her desk.

The moment the door opened, it was up high and ready to fire.

"Hey, Supreme L-DON'T SHOOT!" Yelled, Numbuh 1-2-3 once he saw the weapon pointed at him.

Abby immediately let her guard down and said. "Numbuh 1-2-3, should you be up there? Or have you finally got an invention that is actually worth Numbuh 5 time?"

It had been a nightmare when most of the science nerds in the organization had up and left.

"Actually, I do" Numbuh 1-2-3 said, proudly and Abby groaned.

Morns like this was al, they had left to relay on.

Numbuh 1-2-3 then put on a mask that Abby had to admit to herself, looked pretty damn cool.

"And what does that do?" She said.

"Oh, this?" Numbuh 1-2-3 said, "It's a special mask, that not only stop you from breathing in harmful gasses but if you do breathe some in, it pumps you nose with so much clean air that it kills the harmful gases in your lunges."

"Tell me, more" Abby said, unaware that she was getting sleepy. "That would actually be useful for..." She trailed off as her eyes slowly began to blink out of synch.

Her mind finally registered what was happening.

But it was too late.

"...w-What did you-" She said, before falling unconscious.

Then several people wearing masks began to move into the room.

#At a Certain adults meeting#

"Hey, guy's" Said, a very annoying voice.

All the villainous adults in the room turned around only to find it was none other than the Toilnator.

They all groaned.

"Oh, geez. Who was the idiot who told him, we were having a meeting?" Said, Mr Boss, glaring daggers at everyone.

"Actually, I didn't come here to join your meeting, Mr Boss" Toilnator said, shocking all of them.

"You're not?" Count Spankulot said, hopeful and he wasn't the only one.

"Why would I want to join you lamoze?" Toilnator said, shocking them. " I recently joined these cool group of adults who gave me this awesome new suit that amplifies my power's and everything"

They all looked at each other, of course they did not believe him.

He had been chasing after them for too long that it never registered to them that a group of adults might actually like their pain in their ass.

"Is that ssssoooo..." Mister Boss began to feel sleep and it wasn't just him.

"Oh, and did I mention that they made me this face mask that works and looks, just like my real face?" The Toilnator said, "They're going to be so impressed that I completely my first mission!"

Mission?

The Toilnator had betrayed them!

However, everybody's soon drifted off into dream world.

They were all fast asleep ready to be teleported.

#Father Mansion#

"HELLO?" KND must feared adult named 'Father', yelled.

He just was looking at his surveillance when suddenly all the screens in front of him blacked out.

He could have sworn he heard a large noise, which made him get up.

It didn't take him long to figure out that all his communication including the one that connected him to his own perfect children had been cut.

Somebody had cut them.

Somebody was in his house.

Somebody was exactly stupid enough to invade his home, knowing he was here.

Understandably he thought it was the Kids Next Door.

"Brat or Brats. Where are you?" Father said, menacingly as he stormed through the house. "Don't make me burn down my own house to get to you"

"You don't need to do that" Said, a voice suddenly behind him, making his eyes go wide.

He hadn't heard a thing!

But his surprise did not last long since he instantly calmed down and turned around, fully expecting to see a brat, like Numbuh 1 who suddenly went missing.

Only to be surprised again.

It was not Numbuh 1 or anybody he had the displeasure of knowing.

It was a boy with tanned skin who looked to be a 'preteen'?

But what really caught his eyes was the suit the kid was wearing and how the kid wasn't shaking in fear at the very sight of him.

The boy stood proudly before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Father said.

" Ka Haku. Somebody who has been waiting a long time to knock some sense into you" Ka said.

Father was shocked.

Then he was furious.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" Father yelled, the fire around him exploded out of his body, melting everything around it.

However, Ka was calm and a giant gun appeared in his hand which he immediately fired, before Father could take a step forward.

Father was shocked when ice cold, Ice cream, that managed to still stay in liquid form was suddenly blasted his way.

The Ice cream immediately put him out.

How?

How did this person know his weakness wa-

Ka fired again.

"S-STOP!" He said, of course Ka wasn't going to stop and instead took closer steps towards the man, even when the man had been forced to his knees, he kept firing.

When Ka finally stopped, Father was shivering like a dog.

"S-So C-C-Cold" He said, shivering.

He needed heat but Ka wasn't willing to give him heat, instead he gave him a fist to the head.

Ka punched him hard enough to knock him out instead of causing brain damage.

Father was instantly unconscious on his own floor.

Then Ka switched out the ice cream gun for one that one that would teleport anything it's beam touch's, and he shot it at Father's unconscious form, Father disappeared in seconds.

Ka finally let himself breathe a sigh of relief.

He never wanted to be near fire like that ever again.

He then went to contact Britany by the watch on his sleeve, her image soon beamed out out it as he said. "Is everybody rounded up?"

"Almost" Britany said, "Some of them managed to fight the gas long enough to run but with our number's they will be caught in a few minutes"

"Good" he said, "I'll be heading to one of the bases, soon. Tell somebody to make sure Father is always wet."

"Are you coming in one of your disguises?" Britany said.

"No, I'm going there as me" He said, shocking.

"I think it's about time my own organization saw my true face."

And scene!

Next chapter, Sector V and some KND operatives are shocked to wake up in a room with their worst enemies policed by people who they once called comrades or people they know . Review


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: Thanks Drake for Help.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

In an underground facility that was big enough to hold about a thousand people easily, the prime examples of the war between the age groups were being kept.

Sector V and some other kids who were known for their hatred towards adults.

A group of teens which included Cree Lincoln and her 'boyfriend'.

The villain known as father was placed in an ice block, that was only encased around his body and there was blaster's in place to splash cold water onto him every second.

Plus, all the other adults.

They began to wake up.

"Urgh" Kuki Sanban aka Numbuh 3 said. "What happened?"

For some reason she had a splitting headache and looking around she found that it wasn't just her.

Everybody's memories were foggy, but they all remembered seeing a mask.

Then each side noticed each other.

Hatred immediately entered all of their eyes but when they tried to go for their weapons, they all found out they couldn't move!

Even if they could move, any weapons they could hide on their person, had been emptied out.

They were all stunned.

But what happened next had them all equally stunned.

A Literal portal opened up right in the middle of the room!

All eyes were wide.

"This is really good ice cream" Said, a voice that made a lot of the people trip over themselves, if they were walking.

The boy that came out was none other than former operative known as Numbuh 19th century!

But the boy had switched out his really old-fashioned clothes and hat, into modern clothes that were actually cool looking and badass.

And it wasn't just him that came out of the portal.

Behind him was none other than the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain and standing right next to them was none other than...

"TOMMY!?" Hoagie Gilligan said.

"Hi, Hoagie" Tommy said, licking his ice cream.

Ch 21: Kiss and make up.

Nobody expected to see such a combination in their lives, what was worse was that they were all eating Ice cream together!

"You *splash* brats! D-Did you double cross me!?" Father said, before he was drowned by some more water.

He did not even have time to get warm.

"It's the way, the world works, old man" Said, the brother, who had named himself named Sadow, shocking those in the room.

"We got a better offer" Said, the sister who had been named Ichioka. "In exchange for information along as letting the Sector V win, we've have been living the good life."

Joining the organisation was the best thing they had ever done.

Not only were they guaranteed a meal, a place to stay and even given money to help them while they hid from Father.

"Win!?" Wallabee "Wally" Beetles aka Numbuh 4 said, of course that was one thing that he zeroed on in.

"What?" Shadow said, rolling his eyes. "Did you think we were that stupid?" Shocking the remainder of Sector V.

"After every 'failure', we 'reported' to that idiot over there" Ichikoa said, pointing to the man that people feared who was now wide eyed. "Then we got some ice cream and want shopping"

Both sides looked like they were deers in headlights.

"Can somebody tell me... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" Numbuh 86 said, her loud voice reminded everybody that she was actually here.

"What's going on, is that everybody on this planet, is sick and tired of your war between each other!" Tommy said, "For crying out loud!. Why can't you guys get along? And then to make matter's worse, you shove your bs down everybody's throats."

Hoagie was shocked.

Was this his brother?

And he wasn't the only one shocked.

A kid was telling them to stop fighting?

Who did he think he was?

"And why should we listen to you, squirt?" Said, Cree. "We teenagers trust no squirt"

He views were expressed throughout her crowd.

"Oh, are you, sure?" Tommy said, before turning to her boyfriend. "How about asking your boyfriend Maurice about his undercover work as a teen, who secretly helps the Kids Next Door?"

His statement was met with loud silence.

Maurice looked shaken up and so was Abby.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" Numbuh 86 said, "Maurice, is the enemy!" He had been one of the best agents the KND ever had but he was now the enemy.

"Of course, you didn't know" Tommy said, "Maurice, never had his memory wiped in the first place."

And then to hammer it home, to all of them, a holographic screen appeared in front of them, Hoagie was awed but then shocked when it was footage of Maurice, acting suspiciously and reporting back to an unknown person, there was even the times that he interacted with Abby.

Her team mates turned to Abbey and Abbey eyes were wide as saucers.

Meanwhile, Maurice was frozen stiff to the floor.

He was terrified.

Somebody had been spying on him!?

But suddenly he was aware of more than a dozen eyes, on him which scared him even more.

Including Cree's.

"And it's not just this guy" Numbuh 19th century, who want by the name Kevin, said. "We got all the spies documents, and can even single them out right here and now"

Those spies in the crowd were absolutely petrified.

Everybody know this was real from the worry that suddenly broke out on some of their faces, that some of them couldn't hide fast enough.

It was true!

The Teen side, had spies!

They were betrayed by their own!

Who would have thought!?

"Also, there are adults spies as well" Kevin said. "Boy, whoever is charge of the memory erasing is really terrible at it."

"WHAT!" Mr Boss said and he wasn't the only surprised.

Fanny who was Numbuh 86, who in charge of the decommissioning squad, face turned as red as her hair.

"However, there is no point in spying now. Those people who they answer have all disappeared." Kevin said. "They got what they wanted and everybody is now at risk"

Countless eyes were terrified.

How did he know such high-level information!?

Who was this boy!?

"So now, that you all know that there is spies in all of your camps. We want you to make up" Tommy said.

Silence.

Then they all laughed.

"Kiss and make up with _them?_ " Hoagie said, crying. "Good joke, Tommy."

"Besides, we're not even hurting nobody" Abby said, "This war is private"

It was one of the very few occasions that they were all in agreement on something.

However, this time it was Tommy and his group turn to laugh.

They laughed so hard that the twins were on the floor, Kevin was reduced to his knees and Tommy had to wipe his eyes to stop himself from shedding tears from Laughter.

"T-They, They. They. **Exactl,** think their war is private!" Shadow said.

"*Gasp* H-Help, me brother. I can't breathe. It's too funny" Ichikoa said.

Everybody stopped laughing except for them.

Tommy was kind enough to help Kevin out as they both laughed together.

Everybody looked at them like they had gone insane until they finally managed to calm down.

"Sorry, but that was the funniest thing I have ever heard" Tommy said, "You guy's exactly believe your war is secret? Do you actually think that nobody sees your flying vehicles? How about the weapons you guys pull out? What about the children who suddenly have military children despite not coming from such a background?"

The whole place went as silent as a grave.

"From the report, didn't that guy use to have a flying ice cream cake in space?" Kevin said, turning to Father who opened his mouth and closed it, clearly his memories had been erased. Then he turned the kid's and said. "And then you guys have a base on the moon. Do you think nobody saw that?"

"It's because our Moon base is protected by a high advanced field" Said one of the kid's proudly.

Nobody expected the laughter to erupt once again from all four of them.

"Highly advanced field, he says! Pfft." Shadow said, nudging his sister. "What year is this?"

"Do you think adult technology is inferior?" Tommy said, "Maybe 100 years ago that may be true, but there are satellites is space that are made from top tair adult technology. Do you think not a single of those, noticed something off about the moon or could see through the barrier?"

His question left everybody stunned.

"And then there are the satellites around the earth" Tommy said, "Do you really think nobody can't zoom into what you're doing? 2 By 4 technically is a joke when compared to adult technology. Do you know how many people came to complain about my own brother and his team, flattening their house or the teenagers that literally dug under their building without permission to build their secret bases?"

What he said, was like a sharp slap to all of them.

Nobody could say anything.

They honestly thought nobody know about their war.

Then holographic screens appeared everywhere, showing just a small percentage of what they blocked themselves from.

The footage were interviews with people who were unlucky enough to encounter them.

"A bunch of kids, killed my lawn" Said, one elderly women. "If they have the money to build such advanced vehicles, why can't they pay for my lawn?"

"Do you know how many times, I have to fix my roof, each week?" Said, a business man. "It's too many and it's costing me money which I don't like to spend."

"I heard the word "kid" and the teens around me went ballistic" Said, a teen with his friends. "Seriously, kids can be annoying sure but why the hate, man? One day, those teens are going to cross a line they should never cross."

"Why hasn't the man called Father being arrested yet?" Said a little girl. "Doesn't he hurt kid's? My parents say that if an adult hurts child, then they need to be in handcuff's"

"They're all crazy!" Fanny was shocked to see her own little brother on the screen. "I used to love the stories that my sister told me about the KND, then somebody sent me videos of my sister doing her job. She's nuts! And then my father, he's crazy as well! How can you hate children so much if you have children of your own? Then I find out that if I get into the KND, my memories will be gone, when I reach 13 years old!? What's the heck!? Was my sister trying to introduce me to a mind cult!?"

"That flame guy" Said, a person Father recognised as the person who balanced his money. "Every time he comes in here, he is always yelling and screaming about how he's going to use his money to get rid of some kids. Doesn't he have anything better to do? He's a full-grown man. And then the fire." The man shook his head. "If I wasn't paid so well, I would have quit years ago"

A well-known company spoke's man spoke up and said "Let's talk about the idiot calling himself 'Father'. He's no father. He's children are so damn creepy. Every time they open their mouth's, the room is cold and everybody is uncomfortable. Do you think it's good parenting if your own children have the emotional capacity of a baseball bat? The last time, we all checked, they were perfectly hearthy. And what's up with their clothes? Those are the clothes of Pre-schoolers or somebody from a hundred years ago. Have you ever seen any other kid dress like that and not get made fun off? The man is completely deaf with what is considered normal. If that man didn't put money into the company every year, security would have kick him and his creepy children out."

His fellow adults in the room agreed.

Thousands of people on the screens came forward, wither it was baby's, kids, teens, adults even shockingly enough animals, they all had something to say.

Each and every one of them were sick and tired of the war that was costing people Trillian's a year.

To those outside their little bubble, they weren't hero's, they were completely lunatic's.

The holographic screens vanished and the silence in the room spoke louder than words.

There were quite a few people in tears, even the strong one's.

They had no idea that so many people thought of them that way.

"If we show you all of it. We will still be reviewing even after we were all dead" Tommy said, "These are the voice's, that were too afraid to speak out. The day we were all born, we learnt that everything we saw was completely normal. If we had different opinion's, there were people who would come after us. If it wasn't for the organisation, nobody would dare to speak out."

This wasn't fighting for freedom, this was slavery.

He didn't know what would have become of him if it wasn't for the Hourglass.

Would he still be that annoying person constantly looking for his brother attention?

Nobody would have taken him seriously or helped him grow.

He would have no friends.

In fact, the organisation had done so much for all four of them that they would gladly get on their knees and thank the person who started it.

Who would have thought that they were in luck?

Suddenly another portal opened and none other than Sonia came in screaming, alerting everybody.

"Sonia?" Tommy said, everybody was alarmed, she crashed into him.

"T-T-T-T-T" The girl began, she seemed to be frantic about something.

"Sonia, you need to calm down and tell me, what happened" Tommy said, knowing only they were authorised to be here for the time being.

"H-He's here" She said, with a squeak.

"Who's here?" Kevin said.

What she said next shocked the whole room.

"The Founder of the organisation is here!" She said.

 _Ka was making his way through the base._

And scene!

Next chapter, in space Chad has a bad feeling and, in the attempt, to find out what the organisation is up to, he gets captured while Ka finally tells everybody who he was and the doom that is to come. Review/fav and follow!


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: Special thanks to Drake. This story is about to be wrapped up.

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Chad Dickens had, had enough.

"DAMN'T!" He said, throwing a fist at the small room that was his own near the toilet, they put him in here because he wasn't even an official operative.

He couldn't stand this anymore.

When Numbuh Infinity came to him, he made him believe that he was chosen for a much bigger purpose.

That he would help kid's all around the galaxy.

So, what if had to make people think he was a traitor, the great reward was helping kid's all over the galaxy.

He saw now that Numbuh Infinity fed him a pack of lies, just to get him to do what he wanted.

And then after everything was done, he could never go back, the alien let it slip that he was never the person chosen for Earth in the first place.

Numbuh 1 was the actual person to be chosen.

The same person who wouldn't even be in the Kids Next Door if not for him.

The blow was huge, but he could do nothing about it.

They had him trapped.

He couldn't help but think about the dreams he had, where he was trapped in a dragon clutch's, it might have been warning to him about the GKND.

And then the organization just had to rub salt on his wounds, by assigning him to be Numbuh 1 instructor.

None of the Aliens in the whole organization, liked him or even treated him with an ounce of respect so why should he work for them?

He was nothing more than puppet.

When he left Earth for good, he was a traitor to all the age groups.

There was no way he could hide on Earth.

He would be caught just by entered the Planet's atmosphere.

However, even though he never got what he promised at least his student would be out there saving kid's.

However, after Nigel first mission, he know that something was terribly wrong with the boy.

He was quiet, real quiet and his eyes were distant, they did not have the same spark they had hours before.

The operative that want with him, was in a good mood enough to be very vocal about his sudden like for Nigel and what the boy did on his first mission.

Nigel had killed somebody.

He had killed an adult.

Chad had been beyond shock when he heard this, he did not want to believe it at first but Nigel even boasted about it, the boy tried to fit in with the same people who did not care about him days ago.

So he had confronted him, hoping that they could talk.

Nobody should be forced to kill, even as a teen he know, how huge it was on a person's mentality.

He wanted Nigel to get help and together they could leave these sico's behind.

However, what he didn't expect was for Nigel to deny that there was even anything wrong with him and even poke fun at the fact that he wasn't even a real operative.

The laughter followed by the brutal truth made him mad but before he could do something, he would regret, he stormed out.

After that, he refused to train somebody who was more concerned about fitting in, then their own humanity.

No matter what, they did to him, he refused to train the boy.

Chad know they would come for him, someday.

That's why he decided to risk it, all.

Even if he couldn't go back to Earth, he would expose the existence of the Galatic Kids Next door to them.

He would get into the main database and expose it all.

However, despite the many questions in his head, one question stood out to him the most.

If the giant dragon was the GKND, what was the small dragon?

Ch 22: Exposure.

"T-That's, the Founder!?" Somebody said.

Ka Haki, dressed in a robe with his hood up walked through the mass of people, on his back was the picture of a golden Hourglass.

There was nobody in the whole base who was dressed like this so he stood out like a sore thumb.

Imagine the shock, he was receiving from those around him especially when he showed how he got clearance to everything in the whole base.

It wasn't long before he found the portal that was opened, that lead to the leaders of a war that everybody was sick and tired of.

And who dared to stand in his way?

Behind him were hovering camera's that he brought along, they were tuned into every screen on Earth and on Venus.

Tommy and his group was surprised as hell, including those from the KND, Teens and Adults side of the room to see a mysterious dressed figure.

"You can go now or do you wish to stay here?" Ka said.

"N-No, were going" They all suddenly said, walking past him.

And now he was alone with them.

Everybody was wondering who the hell this cloaked figure was and why the four who had held them hostage were humble when they saw the figure.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Ka said, under the curious eyes of those on Earth and Venus, he pulled down his hood showing his teen face. "My name Ka Haki and I am the founder of an Organization called the Hourglass"

Uproar.

Everybody who looked at their nearby screens were in a complete uproar.

Immediately, shock was on those who actually were part of his organization, as his face came into full view.

Everybody in the room with Ka, eyes grow wide when they saw the dark-skinned teenager.

"Wait. The Hourglass?" Father said, "Wasn't that just some silly organization for games as stuff?"

"That was just a cover" Ka said, speaking in a way that was way beyond his years. "I know that an organization such as mine would never be allowed to move freely if it's undermatch under the watch of spies. Each one of you has a spy is too in their ranks."

His words echoed, leaving silence.

"When I was 8 years old, I was approached by a member of the Kids Next Door" He revealed, his revelation was making T.V gold and people couldn't look away. "I was offered a position as a Science brain however I turned it down. I was forced to have my memories taken. Well, I should have had my memories taken away. Do you know what it's like to live in fear knowing that you had memories you shouldn't have and acting all them, would just have them erased again?"

Nobody could say anything.

"However, fortunately enough I was sneaky enough to disappear from the lime light" Ka said, "However, I was blessed and cursed with the power of foresight. What worried me was not the Kid's Next Door finding me. It was the much bigger organization called the Galatic Kid's Next Door"

Every screen in the world and Venus, switched to a massive ship, those on the KND, Teens and Adults side, suddenly had screen pop up showing a very impressive looking space ship.

Sector V and the Teen spies looked like extremely nervous.

"This organization has been pulling the strings for a very long time. If you thought that growing up was scary, it is nothing compared to the fear they have for adult kind. This is an organization composed of the finest kid's in the galaxy. They call those who age 'the infected' and if it gets too much they destroy the planet." Ka said.

"And why should we believe you?" Abby said, "What if these guys are actually kind-" however, she did not get time to finish because Ka suddenly released his human form.

For the first time since he first found his mother present, he truly walked in his own skin.

Everybody stared as he grew to a ridiculous height, his feet turned into hooves, a long tail grow out of his backside and his skin turn blue.

Everbody was stunned and speechless.

"Why, should you believe me?" Ka said, walking forward with the camera rolling. "It because I am not from this planet."

Another uproar!

Ka walked towards Abby and looked at her, she turned pale.

Wallie who was beside her gulped.

Then Ka want to the other side, making sure everybody could see him well.

Not even his closest companions had ever seen his true form, so they were shocked to.

And then he split into two.

Everybody almost bulged out of their sockets.

"The Galatic Kid's Next Door destroyed my home planet." Ka said, "My own father, who I will never know, died protecting me and my mother so that we can get to the escape pod. However, we were pursued and to allow me to escape, she had to let me go. I was found at an orphanage and when I reached a certain age, a letter came to me, explain my true origin and I was hit with the saddening realization that my mother was dead. The Galatic Kid's Next Door had killed her. Her last wish was for me to run. They were coming for this planet. She did not want me to parish along with the rest of you"

What he was saying was heart breaking and nobody could bring themselves to call him a liar.

Because how do you explain what they were seeing?

The other him said. "However, I could never leave this planet. It was my home. The Galatic Kid's Next Door was an organization driven by madness. Once they destroy Earth, they would just go onto the next planet. And the next. No planet was safe. Just imagine how many kids are out there who couldn't help the fact, that they were growing up, were killed to keep the 'disease' contained."

Not even the most craziest adults would go so far, as to kill a child, no matter how much they hated them.

"That's why I created the Hourglasses" Both of Ka's said together. "Because I only had a limited amount of time left until the Galatic Kid's Next Door comes knocking on our doorsteps. I know I couldn't defend this planet alone. I needed the help of every citizen, no matter the age, race or gender. If one group refuses to fight, we will all perish together"

His words were like a slap and then further hammer it in, the Hourglass had been sending bots to secretly monitor the organization.

In front of them was how the GKND want about 'protecting children'.

They killed people in cold blood.

Even those who weren't even old enough to speak had been merciless shot down.

Who in the room, no, the entire of the two planets was not horrified at what they saw?

Who could say that they felt nothing, when they heard the screams and despair of millions?

"TURN IT OFF!" Cree said, it was too much.

And she wasn't the only one effected, they could all feel the overwhelming fear, no matter what language they heard, there was just something's that could be communicated without speech.

Ka turned in off.

"I can turn it off now but this will one day our reality" Ka said, hammering the cold hard truth in. "They will come for your children. Your friends. Your family. Your pets. Yourself. This planet is on their hit list. They out gun us, in technology and fighting ability. However, what they have never faced before is a united planet."

The news especially hit Sector V hard, they had sent Numbuh 1 to such a place with a smile and tears.

"A-And if you're so sure, that you will come here. Then how do we prevent it?" Mr Boss said, even he was shaking.

"We carn't." Ka revealed to the whole planet and Venus. "It's because the person known as Number 1, Nigel Uno will be the one to press the button."

"No" Hoagie said,

"Nigel would never do something like that!" Abby said.

"Do you know how to make a child solider?" Ka said, out of the blue.

"Huh?" Cree said.

"You strip them of everything until they have only one thing left" Ka said, "The Galatic Kid's Next Door know this very well. They were the one to put Nigel Uno through a harsh break up. They were the ones who put him through test after test. They made him into the Hero that all Kid's looked up to and then when they were ready to grab him, he had his whole friends and family cheer him. Why do you think, in

the past, so many young people could commit even suicide with a smile on their face? Do you think, they just one day, they decided that they were going to do it? They were eased into the mentality"

For those who worked in understanding how human minds worked, they were stunned.

What Nigel Uno want through could easily be called grooming.

None of Sector V could talk, not even Nigel own parents could say anything.

Those in the KND, couldn't find their own voice.

It was because they did look up to Numbuh 1, every time he appeared they cheered.

What people thought as normal or unrelated was actually a piece of a much bigger puzzle.

"I will show you, what Nigel Uno will do in the future." Ka said and then suddenly his forehead began to glow, every mind that looked at it was sucked in, it was because of the camera that made this very effective.

Whatever saw and experienced next, was a Hero turning bad.

And scene!

Next chapter, Chad is captured after finding out the GKND planned to do with the earth. The future comes to pass but nobody is expecting's Earth to be ready for it. Review/fav and follow!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

Things were going well. Thought Numbuh 2ds92 of the Galactic Kid's Next Door.

He was a being, that was mostly made out of space and had managed to climb his way up to the top of organization within 30 years of Earth time.

He like everybody else was skeptically about allowing a human to be an Operative at first, after all they were an inferior species that weren't even advanced enough to know the secrets of Time Warp.

However, what the planet was usefully for was harvesting.

There weren't many planets left that could provide such a harvest for them, to keep them all young and away from the effects of ageing.

Unfortunately, the planet had now outlived its usefulness.

It would have to go.

Suddenly he got an alert.

It was the alert that he set up secretly in the computer that held all their important files in it.

It wouldn't go off unless it was access it by one of the agents that he had entered into the database.

A Common Agent would not be able to get into the room without his permission.

He used his mind to open the link and was stunned to see human at the computer.

He know personally that he would never allow a human to get into the room, which meant the human broke into the room.

The files the human was accessing were about Earth and their plans for it.

Wasn't he the human that Numbuh Infinity begged him to take in?

He then connected to Numbuh Viper, his most trusted person.

"Yes, Master 2ds96?" Said, a voice hissing.

"Send our special agents down to our Information room. We have a traitor" He said.

"Should we kill the traitor, Master?" said, the voice.

"no." He said, sitting back.

"Not this time"

Ch 23: He abandoned Earth so Earth will abandon him

"Nigel Uno. They are ready to see you now" Said, a machine-like voice.

Nigel Uno walked in through the door and into the darkness on the other side, a lot had changed about him in 4 human years.

His once kind eyes were now cold.

He had killed many adults over the years.

All that he had left was this organization.

The Galactic Kid's Next Door had succeeded in making a perfect solider out of him.

Nigel couldn't believe that Chad would attempt to betray the Organization.

The same organization that saved Kid's all over the galaxy.

Chad was a traitor to everything he stunned for.

Also, in the years, he had found out that aging was actually a disease that could be treated early.

Just imagining kids stopped growing up, would make it much easier to kill off all the adults.

However, it was too late for Earth.

The overwhelming number of adults that ruled Earth for so long meant that Earth was too far gone, if they rescue the kids on the planet, those kids were infected by a virus that had thousands of years to grow.

There was no cure for this.

So, he had to do this to contain the disease.

He gave a Galactic Kid's Next Door salute as something came out of the ground.

It was actually the machine that was linked to the Organization most powerful weapon.

A weapon that was being aimed at Earth and destroy the Earth.

He put his right hand slightly down and used it to pick DNA from his nose, then he took it out and moved it towards the input of the machine.

"NO!" Yelled a voice.

He froze.

Nigel turned around to find out that he wasn't alone in the room, another spot light turned on showing a beaten and bruised Chad hand cuffed using Alien technology.

"My family is there!" Chad said, as he struggled. "Your family is there. Our friends."

Nigel answered without any emotion. "It's ruled by the adults. Infested. Too far gone"

Nigel was too far gone.

But Chad had to talk some senses into him, the moment Nigel activated that weapon, Earth was gone and billions of innocent people who had nothing to do with the war would die.

How could he allow such a thing to happen?

"What about Sector V!?" Chad said, trying to make him remember his old team mates "Hughie? Abigail?" there was no reaction from Nigel, but then he said. "Abby, would never let you do this"

His words had hit him and it made him hesitate.

However, it wouldn't last long.

"There" said a voice to their left making them both turn and look up to see a orange screen with an alien symbol on it. "Do we need more proof of where this one's allegiance lies?"

Then a light blue square appeared beside it and said. "This is indicative."

Then a voice came from their right, they turned and looked up to see a huge green square with an alien symbol on it.

"This human, north, north" It began. "A galactic level operative North. Hahaha. North'

Then a yellow square appeared right beside it and said. "There are no human level galactic operatives."

"Eh. Actually, that's not true" Suddenly a voice said and they both turned to the front to see a Tree talking. "Wait. Hold on" the tree extended a branch and started pressing the screen before him. "I could never figure out the privacy features on the Interplanetary conference calls"

Then he pressed a button and the Tree transferred into none other than Gabe who was more commonly known as Numbuh 74.239, who was currently missing.

"ACK! Now my human disguise is acting up!" He said. "Who was running the tech department while I was on Earth? A Moron!?"

The red square took offence and said. "Who are you calling a Moron? You've been on Earth so long, you reek of adult" taking a jab at him before the voice clearly aimed at Nigel and said."Just like that one."

Suddenly the dark space came alive as more than a million voices suddenly showed up, trying to voice their opinion over each other.

So many voices appeared, trying to catch Nigel attention but he did not know which one to listen to.

Then his voice showed up.

Reiser Magneton.

The supreme Leader of the Galatic Kid's Next Door.

"Please Listen" the sheer power in the voice was enough to silence them all. "The decision does not come lightly."

"Don't do it Nigel!" Chad said, "This isn't what the Kids Next Door is about"

"Quiet!" The voice said, apparently, the Supreme Leader had grown tired of hearing a traitor talk and Chad was suddenly cut off. "The Decision is Nigel Uno's"

Everybody was silent and watched him.

This was the ultimate test of his loyalty.

If he does this then everybody at the organization would accept him and he would be given higher level missions.

However, if he does this, he would officially abandon his humanity and kill the planet he was born on and had once fought for.

Who's knows what would happen to him if he doesn't go through with this?

And besides.

The Earth was going to be destroyed anyway, whether he pulled the trigger or not.

Nigel had convinced himself that it didn't matter how pulled the trigger, the Earth fate was decided.

He looked at the image of the Earth and saluted it, he wasn't completely emotionless as a lone tear dripped down his face as he yelled. "GLATATIC KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

Then he thrust his finger into the machine.

The Machine instantly recognized his DNA and the weapon fired.

Everybody was silent as they waited for the beam to get to the Earth and blow it up.

However, they were in for a rude awakening.

As soon as the beam got inches away from Earth's atmosphere, it seemed to trigger something.

It was a Forcefield.

Everybody watching with wide eyes as the Forcefield became visible to them.

And then they were attacked.

The whole ship shook from the blow.

"What the?" Gabe said, "What's going on!?"

Then ship's alarm system kicked in and it went into lock down mode.

Another hit which made the ship shake.

It made them all realise that somebody was seriously attacking the ship.

But it wasn't just the ship that was being attacked, every Galatic Kid's Next Door base from all over the galaxy found themselves under attack.

It was red alert everywhere.

Who is it!?

Who had a force big enough and confident enough to attack them, who only picked the very best of each planet?

"Galatic Kid's Next Door" the Supreme Leader said, addressing the whole organization. "Battle Stations"

Everybody went into action.

However, the enemy had studied them for months and it was showing, when they want to the source of the explosion, everybody was confused when they saw nobody.

But the blaster's that suddenly fired on them, were more than enough to tell them the enemy was here but invisible.

However, the organization was made up of different types of aliens so more than a few could see through the cloaking and attacked them.

However, when they engaged in hand to hand combat, they found out that the enemy was on par with them.

Some people had been a member of thousands of years and that was just terrifying.

Portals were being opened up everywhere and more people were pouring in.

Who was it?

Who was the enemy!?

Nigel was given the order to protect the ship and immediately ran out, he did not even glance at where Chad was.

His scanner could pick up any lifeform wither they were invisible or not.

He soon found an invisible person who was shooting at one of the operatives who didn't have any special ability to notice them.

Nigel attacked.

However, if he thought more about the person, he would have realized that the person looked familiar.

Just a mere command to his scanner and a high-powered blaster materialized in his hand's, immediately he started shooting rapidly at the person, only to be surprised when the person was able to dodge and attack him.

The person then got out a staff and rushed to strike him only to be blocked by his blaster.

"Who are you?" Nigel demanded, pushing back. "How dare you attack the Galatic Kid's Next Door! When I capture you, I'll make sure you are given the height punishment imaginable."

Death.

However, the person ignored him and realized that they were losing in strength, so they went for his leg's instead.

Nigel thought his shields would protect him but he was wrong, the kick went right through them and pierced his leg.

However, he was as solid as a rock.

Over the years, he had had worse injuries then this.

He didn't even give out a whimper.

Meanwhile a small group was making their way to the room he had just gotten out from, they used very powerful explosions, shocking those who were still watching and not fighting for their lives.

The door opened and in came nobody.

The cloaking shield was off, showing humanoid form's.

A flash bomb was set off, and illuminated the darkness, nothing was safe from it.

That's how they found Chad.

"Who are you!? How dare you come in here without permission!" Said, the person with the yellow square.

However, the people ignored them and went over to a very surprised Chad.

They then stopped and looked at the contraption used to bind him.

One of them stepped forward and got out something that looked like an ordinary Mirror but was not.

The beam pounced off it while another person unlocked the chains through technology alone.

Those who watched were shocked and amazed.

"W-Who are you?" Chad said, he thought he had no one left.

He was a traitor to Earth and the Galactic Kid's Next Door.

Who was bailing him out?

However, he did not expect to be answered and with such a familiar voice.

"We've never met personally but... we heard a lot about you"

His eyes grow round.

Nigel!?

Somebody smacked the person who talked.

"Why are you talking for!? Let's grab him and go!" Said, a voice that was almost identical to Numbuh Vine who was Lizzy, Nigel's EX girlfriend but meaner.

"Y-Yes, Lizzyi" The voice said nervously.

Then Chad was helped up and they limped out of the room, ignoring the demands of the crowd.

Meanwhile back with Nigel, he was in a deadlock.

Whoever he was up against was good.

Real good.

It was a shame they were enemies, they would have made great partners.

Suddenly he was hit in a back with a Blaster that he couldn't dodge and it knocked him off balance.

The person took the chance to remove his scanner from his eyes.

Then an electric net was shot at him, the moment he moved he was electrocuted.

Now his muscle where shot and without his scanner he was helpless.

"W-Who are you? What do you want from me?" He said, he was prepared for torture.

However, the person turned off their cloaking device and Nigel got the shock of his life.

In front of him stood a dark-skinned teenager girl with black wavy hair and a short blue and white t-shirt, she wore battle suit jeans.

However what Nigel truly looked at, was the red hat on top of her hair that had familiar black shades on that he hadn't seen in years.

It couldn't be.

But it was.

In front of him was none other than a teenage Abiligan Lincoln.

But that wasn't impossible.

Shouldn't she have had her memories wiped by now?

"N-Number 5?" he said, in shock.

"Hey, Numbuh 1" Said, a voice on his left, he was shocked to see a blond hair teen who had a hair style he would recognize anywhere.

"N-Numbuh 4?" He said.

But it wasn't just the two, one by one, every member of his old team revealed themselves to him.

Each and every single of them was clearly a teenager and from their eyes they know him.

They had their memories.

However not a single person was smiling when they saw him.

This was supposed to be a touching reunion but every single of them was looking at him like they were seeing a monster instead of their former leader.

He was willing to kill them all minutes ago, after all.

"So, he was right." Abby said, with tears in her eyes, she hoped that Ka was wrong but they had all seen it with their own eyes. "I didn't want him to be right but he was right. Nigel. We're going to get some help."

Then something was shot at him and he lost consciousness.

And scene!

Next chapter, Nigel wakes up back on Earth, apparent in a 'safe space' while the Galactic Kid's Next Door are sent to prison's all over the galaxy. Ka has a showdown with the Supreme Leader. Review/fav and follow!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

"W-Who are you guys?" Chad Dickson said.

"People, who want to welcome you back to Earth" Said, the voice of Numbuh Vine as she took her cloak off.

Chad was stunned before he realised from her eyes alone that it wasn't Numbuh Vine in her human form, but her negative counterpart that apparently wasn't an alien.

Then she shot something in front of them which Chad instantly recognised as a portal.

Since when did Earth have the technology to have a portal!?

How long had he truly been away?

He thought of this as he was carried through the portal, he couldn't help but gawk when his eyes saw exactly how Planet Earth had changed, with all of the age groups working together.

Planet Earth had completely transformed, the world that was viewed as inferior to other races was now on par with them.

Over the years a lot had changed, he could see people teleporting.

Holograms talked to people, people opening up portals, people flying everywhere with their own jet shoes and most importantly people in their age group did not stick with just their age group.

Th Earth seemed friendlier and calmer then the last time he left it.

Earth had transformed so much that the change would have surely alarmed the Galatic Kid's Next Door.

So how did Earth change without nobody noticing and what brought about this change?

He did not know that the reason why nobody had noticed this change was because there was a barrier put up around the Earth that it hid what was going on and nobody at Galatic Kid's Next Door could care less with what happens on Earth after they had gotten everything they wanted from it.

This was only possible with everybody working together, the barrier allowed everybody to train in secret and work together in secret.

Hoagie Gilligan agreed to put aside his feelings and team up with his brother to design the barrier.

"Let's get you to a Hospital" Said, the voice of Numbuh 1, his mask was off, confirming to Chad that he was Negative number 1.

"What's going on? I thought I was a traitor to the whole planet?" Chad said, was this a trap.

"You were until you proved to us that you had a heart" Negative Numbuh 3 said, "We've been watching you through the tiny camera's on your body."

"Tiny Camera's?" He said.

"Have a look" Negative 5 said, pulling out an ipad and Chad was stunned to see his point of view but from his chest.

There really was a camera on him.

For how long?

"Now, once we fix you. We can choose to join the Hourglass or not" The opposite Lizzi said. "If I were you, I would join. It practically saved your life" the taboo had been lifted.

Hourglass? Chad thought, suddenly he remembered the small dragon from his dreams that had hourglasses for eyes.

So, the dreams were telling him that he shouldn't give up hope.

He hadn't lost everything like he thought.

He broke down.

They were all surprised by his suddenly wail.

However, who could blame him for breaking down crying?

The last few years had been hell for him.

Thinking everybody he know hated him and being forced to work for murders.

He had forgotten what it was like for somebody to treat him as an actual person and not a tool.

He was thankful for being back on Earth.

The first people he wanted to see were his parents.

He wondered if he was too old to be treated like a kid again?

Meanwhile, in space on another planet, Ka made his way through a certain building, according to the signal, this was where it was coming from.

Behind him was cameras.

He kicked the door opened and said.

"Reiser Magneton. We need to talk"

Ch 24: Facing the Madness-END

The moment those words came out, Ka felt an unbelievable pressure slammed down on his shoulders but he stood strong.

When he walked into the room, he know what he was getting himself into.

He was facing the Head of the Galatic Kid's Next Door, the one who had no issues with killing planet after planet, to keep his youth.

The person, he was addressing, seemed to finally decide to take notice of him and Ka could feel eyes glide towards him and when the body was revealed, he felt as small as ant.

The thing was at least as big as a building, however had the body covered in spikes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The being said, in a powerful voice. "Are you the one messing with my organisation?"

And anybody would have run and hid from this thing, those who watched from the other side could feel fear rise from their stomach's.

Imagine Ka's own?

This was the person who wanted them all of them dead.

However, Ka did not back down, he had been through too much already to back down now.

"My name is Ka Haku and I am the one who has been messing with your organisation" He said, without fear which many would applaud him for. "As we stand here, every member of your murderous organisation is being sent to a prison cell. If they can be saved, they will be released one day. However, if they cannot. They will die in prison"

He stated his intentions clearly, what he didn't expect was for the being to laugh.

"You are amusing" Reiser said, "Do you think this will hurt me? For every thousand you take down, there are a dozen waiting to take their place. My organisation is renowned through the whole universe. The universe need's me."

"But how can you replace them when you keep destroying planets?" Ka said, his voice did its job in irking the being.

"Tell me, why do you try to stop me? My cause?" Reiser said. "Don't you know that becoming an adult is a disease, that can only be cured by purification? Join my cause." before saying. "Of course, after you prove yourself to me"

"What is an adult like you, the head of an organisation that kills people from aging?" Ka suddenly said.

"What?" Reiser said.

Everybody watching was shocked by his suddenly statement.

"You don't talk like a child" Ka said, "I've been with tons of children and not one of them talk like you or feel like you do. You're an adult who thinks he's a child. That's not healthy/"

Those part of the organisation was shocked at the ridiculousness of Ka statement.

The Supreme Leader..

An Adult!?

Don't be stupid!

"How amusing. I clearly have the body of a child" Reiser said.

"But that doesn't make you a child" Ka said, his words continue to be sharp. "There's this woman on Earth who is hundreds of years old and yet she looks like a child. The reason for this is because she found a liquid that gives her youth in exchange for enslavement. She carn't go without it for long before she reverts to her true age and has to repeat the same grade for hundreds of years in the same school. We saved her by fusing her with a computer because her cells kept breaking down. So imagine what can happen to you if you have taken it much longer then her."

Everybody who watched was stunned and so was Reiser who was not liking what he was hearing.

"So, you're a delusional adult who has a good mouth and doesn't care what he has to do to keep his youth, even if it means taking it from others. Do you think nobody on earth will notice that the Earth has been poisoned?" Ka said, "In the beginning there was just adults and kids. Where did the mutation 'Teenager' come from? Something that awkward can't be natural."

"Shut up" Reiser said, he was no longer in a good mood.

"You dare to sit there and act self-righteous when you taking people's Youth while also promising them that they would stay young forever if they follow you. Your worst then scum." Ka said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Reiser growled, his hand came down like the hand of god, ready to destroy this 'bug'.

However, he was in for a huge shock when Ka managed to catch it.

"I've got a bone to pick with you! It's time for a beating." Ka said, then he removed his watch and Reiser watched in shock as he grow and his features changed.

He recognised the species and was shocked.

"H-How!? I destroyed the planet!" Reiser said, it was one of the few who was big like him. "It was infected beyond repair!"

"It doesn't matter how. I've come to knock you off your high horse." Ka said, then he lunged.

Everybody eyes widened as Ka wrestled the being to the ground with unholy fury, ignoring the spikes.

"THIS IS FOR KILLING MY PARENTS!" Ka said, punching him with his right fist.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE YOU KILLED!" Ka said, punching him with his left.

"THIS FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE YOU HURT IN TRYING TO KEEP YOUR YOUTH!" He said, his tail slamming down and implying the being.

And Reiser felt something for the first time.

It was a fear, he had never had somebody that could actually take him on and wasn't afraid of him, he attempted to escape however Ka would be a fool to allow him.

"THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO YOU THOUGHT AS NOTHING BUT SOMETHING TO USE!" He said, throwing a fist coated in a mind attack, black blood sprung out and assaulted him.

Ka felt dizzy but didn't stop.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR REASON IS. BUT WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PLAY GOD WITH PEOPLE!?" Ka said, bashing him on the forehead. "You will never fully understand the pain and suffering you caused so many people. If we age then so be it. The galaxy is always changing nothing stays the same. It part of life."

Part of life!?

Reiser finally spoke up and said. "Who are you to lecture me!? Do you know what it looks like to waste away knowing one day, you're just going to disappear? You have no idea what it feels like to be the only one!"

The only one?

What was he tal...

And that's when they all realised it.

"You" Ka said, "You are the source of this? The reason why everybody is aging all around the universe"

Even Galactic level operatives were stunned.

No.

It can't be.

They fought adults to stop the infection from spreading, the supreme Leader couldn't have caused it.

But he did.

"YES! I DID!" Reiser said, laughing. "And I would do it again! It was so easy, that it was pitiful. Tricking all those dumb brats! I managed to make a substance that can latch onto anything and take away the surrounding youth, which I can later use to maintain my own. Those who followed me where idiots. I planned to suck their Youth once they out lived their usefulness. They deserve it for staying young-AAAAHHH!"

He started screaming because Ka launched the most severe mental attack he could on him.

However, he was not going to kill him and stopped when Reiser fell unconscious.

The being had gone passed the point of redemption, he was mad.

Killing it now, won't help anybody but provide a small bit of revenge.

So, he will make sure that Reiser rots away in a prison cell with no contact to the outside world.

Then the world started tipping around him, he began to fill dizzy and collapsed, just as the room was filled with Hourglass members.

"KA!" Yelled somebody.

Who?

#2 Weeks later#

How long had he been in here? Nigel thought, looking at the white walls, that had nothing that he could use for a weapon and he found that he couldn't move.

Then it happened.

The door to his cell opened and in came none other than Teenage Abigail Lincoln.

"Numbuh 5..." Nigel said.

"Nigel" Abby said.

"I can't believe you turned into one of them. Teenagers are the enemy!" Nigel said.

"I know but before you judge me, look at yourself in a mirror first" Abby said, "Earth has changed since you left Nigel. The KND no longer erases kid's memory's once they turn 13. The KND isn't even the KND anymore. It wasn't helping the problem it was hurting it."

"Then let's fix it together." Nigel said, smiling coldly. "We can wipe all adults and teens off the face of the Earth, together"

And Abby shook her head and looked at him sadly and said. "You know, when I saw you attempt to destroy the planet 4 years ago. A part of me still could not believe it but I prepared just in case. I worked together with my sister because we both did not want to die. I never thought that you of all people, would really try and kill the very kid's you swore to protect"

"But Abby. It's not just Earth that need's saving. You know I'm a Galatic member operative" Nigel said, "I can't save everybody. Sacrifices must be made."

Abby was afraid of what Nigel deemed as necessary Sacrifices.

"I cant, even believe were having this conversation" Abby said, "Apart of how you become like this, is me and the KND fault. We put you so high that we didn't see what we're doing to you. We pushed you right into those monster's hands. If we had known, we would have never let you go"

"I kill adults" Nigel said, as if it was fact. "All adults deserve it. Abby you have no idea what I've seen out there or how cruel they can be. Being part of the organisation. I can finally do something about it for good"

She thought she could reason with him but the Nigel she know was gone.

"We'll, you can't anymore" Abby said, "The GKND is gone. We took down everybody including the Supreme Leader. The person who took him down almost lost his life and is lucky to be alive thanks to everybody helping out."

"No." Nigel said, in denial. "You lying. The organisation is too big for the KND to handle. We have better weapons, technology and fighting skills then you"

"That's why all the age groups worked together" Abby said, "We even had our alternate selves helping us out. Negative Nigel reminds me of the old you. It was thanks to Ka, the person who defeat the Supreme Leader that we could all stand as one. When we saw you push that button, our alliance with each other solidified. If it wasn't for him, you would have killed us all"

"Nice try, imposter. But we both know the age groups on Earth won't work together, it's impossible. Where is the real Abby?" Nigel said.

"Nigel, things have a changed. Even I get along with my sister now." Abby said, well almost. "We were united because we wanted to survive. We wanted to survive while you wanted to end us. However, I am willing to forgive you. I hope one day, you'll allow somebody to help you. In your condition it's not healthy and we can't allow you outside."

"Oh, spare me, your lecture. Imposter. One day the Galatic Kid's Next Door will come for me and I'll kill you all!" Nigel said, as Abby turned around, a lone tear ran down her face.

The door closed.

He really believed that the Galactic Kids Next Door would come for him even year after years.

Till the day he died.

Once a solider, always a solider.

Meanwhile the Galactic level operatives who were used to taking the liquid, soon started dying in their hundreds, many high-level operatives died within weeks.

The Supreme Leader died within hours of capture, he had been taking the liquid for so long that he had to constantly be taking it every 2 hours.

However, with the Galatic Kids Next Door Collapse, a new order took its place.

A kinder organisation.

One that helped keep peace between those aging and those not, led by none other than Ka Haku until the day he died.

When Ka died, the galaxy wept and trillions attended his funeral.

The humans from when he was a child, had long ago since passed and he had seen even their great-grandchildren grow old and die.

When he died, the heaven wept and words flow across the sky.

Thank you. Ka Haki for saving us from the Madness

END!

And this is the end. Thank you for supporting me for so long, I really don't know how to thank you guys. Review and I am now on the look out for a Beta for this story. If your interested please PM me.


End file.
